Despues de la Guerra
by Dragian
Summary: La guerra termino porfin con muerte en ambos bandos, mientras Harry camina por los pasillos se encuentra con una vieja amiga destrozada por la muerte de un ser querido. Harry la ayudara a levantarse de nuevo mientras hace frente a la noticia que Hermione le tiene. Es hora que Harry viva su vida sin el temor de un Lord oscuro detras de el. Harry/Daphne/Hermione/Fleur.
1. Caminando por Hogwarts

**Esta es mi segunda historia de Harry Potter, será muy diferente a La conquista del Mundo Mágico. Todos los eventos Canon sucedieron solo con algunos cambios como el que Harry ya conociera a Daphne entre otros. La relación son Harry/Daphne/Hermione/Fleur. Enfocada principalmente entre Harry y Daphne al igual que Hermione y Fleur.**

 **Espero les guste.**

Caminando por Hogwarts 

Harry caminaba por los pasillos destruidos de Hogwarts, en su mano iba el mapa de los merodeadores, buscaba sobrevivientes de la batalla por si necesitaban ayuda con alguna herida o se encontraban atrapados entre los escombros.

Había decidió dedicarse a eso mientras pasaba el tiempo, no quería molestar a los Weasley que estaban de luto por la muerte de Fred y la de Bill, Fleur estaba devastada por la muerta de Bill y habían tenido que darle una poción tranquilizante para calmarla un poco más una poción de sueño sin sueños ara que durmiera algo.

Harry se sentía culpable por la muerte de ambos junto con la muerte de varios más que habían caído debido a que lo apoyaban, Harry había perdido a Remus antes de irse a enfrentar a Voldemort en el bosque por suerte había logrado convencer a Tonks de que se fuera. Harry tenía algo en claro no quería que Teddy terminara como el huérfano así que Tonks accedió a irse por el. Bienestar de su propio hijo.

Hermione había desaparecido después de tener una discusión con Ron, por lo que había podido escuchar habían discutido sobre el beso que se habían dado en la Cámara de los Secretos, parecía que Hermione lo había besado por el momento sin medir las consecuencias e ilusionado a Ron en el proceso. Ahora que todo había terminado se había dado cuenta que lo de ellos no podía funcionar.

Harry bajó por las escaleras que estaban al lado de la pared y que según recordaba llevaban a la sala común de Slytherin donde había varios puntos moviéndose el suponía que eran los Slytherin que se habían quedado para defender Hogwarts, había sorprendido como varios se habían quedado pero la mayoría habían huido o se habían unido a Voldemort en la batalla y ahora se encontraban en el campo de batalla muertos o en las celdas improvisadas en algunos salones de las mazmorras.

Pronto llegó a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin la cual se encontraba destrozada, por lo que había oído en las últimas horas varios Slytherin se habían atrincherado en la sala común intentando proteger a los alumnos que no habían peleado debido a que no tenían la experiencia para pelear o eran muy pequeños.

Los rumores indicaban que los Slytherin habían repelido varias oleadas de ataques y protegido a los alumnos que habían sido refugiados en la sala común de Slytherin ya que estaba abandonado y sería el lugar donde menos buscarían.

Su éxito era lo que necesitaba la casa para salir del oscuro concepto que se les tenía debido a que la mayoría había decidió unirse a Voldemort, esos Slytherin ahora eran héroes de guerra pero habían pagado un precio muy alto muchos habían muerto.

Harry entró con dificultada a la sala común brincando entre escombros del muro destruido y de los muebles que habían usado para cubrirse, de vez en cuando pasaba sobre el cuerpo de un mortifago o de un alumno de Slytherin algunos marcados y otros no.

La sala estaba casi vacía había algunos buscando cosas en los escombros otros parecían verificar los cuerpos por señales de la marca, los que no la tenían los apartaban y los llevaban a un lado de la sala común donde había cerca quince cuerpos cubiertos con sábanas blancas.

Harry nunca pensó que los Slytherin se preocuparan por los demás sobre todo entre ellos, pero parecía lógico después de todo tenían que cuidarse entre ellos al ser las principales víctimas de bromas en el colegio y por ser mayormente considerados malvados por los demás.

Algunos de los Slytherin que lo vieron entrar le dieron una ligera sonrisa para seguir limpiando escombro y verificando cuerpos. Parecía que no había muchos heridos pero se necesitaba ayuda con los cuerpos y Harry decidió ayudarlos un poco. Empezando a identificar a los mortifagos muertos a muchos no los reconoció parecían ser de los nuevo reclutas en sus filas pero si hubo algunos conocidos como Marcus Flint que tenía parte del pecho congelado y un hoyo en medio del pecho.

Harry noto que varios de los mortifagos habían muerto de una forma parecida congelados y con miembros destrozados, Harry conocía a alguien que le gustaba usar magia de hielo y era alguien que se oponía a Voldemort debido a su mejor amiga que era una mestiza. Daphne Greengrass también conocida como la reina de hielo de Slytherin.

Su amistad con ella era secreta se habían conocido durante su cuarto año cuando había estado solo debido al torneo, había querido invitarla al baile pero ella no se iba a quedar en la escuela como la mayoría tenía asuntos familiares que atender. Durante las vacaciones intercambiaron varias cartas y se conocieron mejor.

De ella aprendió que los magos suelen especializarse en una magia elemental y que era diferente para cada familia en su caso su familia eran excelentes con Magia que se relacionara con hielo y le prometió que algún día le enseñaría a descubrir la suya.

Después de los eventos de la batalla de Departamento de Misterios y de la muerte de Sirius ella lo sacó de su estado depresivo y como vivía cerca de Londres a veces se veían en el Londres Muggel, un día la intento besar mientras esperaba que no lo congelara por intentarlo, ella solo lo esquivo y evitó su mirada. "Lo siento Harry, eres un chico lindo y realmente me gustas mucho pero ya hay alguien en mi vida y no puedo hacerle esto." Le dijo esa vez para después salir del café, esa misma noche Dumbledore había ido por él para ir con los Weasley y él no supo nada de ella hasta verla en Hogwarts donde parecía ignorarlo.

Harry siempre pensó que ella había mentido ya que en la escuela solo la veía con Tracey Davies su mejor amiga nunca estaba con un chico y si alguno intentaba algo lo congelaba. Cuando empezó a andar con Ginny podía ver que los ojos de Daphne parecían tristes por un momento para después volver a su máscara de hielo como ella solía nombrar su forma de ser.

De vez en cuando podía ver com Tracey lo veía molesta desde lejos, como si supiera algo. Pero no le ponía atención y seguía con su vida como si nada. Hubiera sido mejor no haberla besado así seguirían siendo amigos.

Harry levantó el mapa con la esperanza de que apareciera en el castillo, pronto la encontró parecía estar en la sala común de Slytherin junto a ella estaba un punto marcado con el nombre de Astoria Greengrass su hermana, Harry vio en dirección hacia donde el mapa apuntaba que estaba, ahí estaba Daphne agachada con varios raspones pero nada grave su hermana estaba junto a ella y parecía estar consolándola es sus brazos estaba un cuerpo al cual estaba aferrada.

Cuando Harry se acercó a ella pudo ver de quien se trataba era Tracey la que había muerto por eso no había aparecido junto a ella cuando la había buscado en el mapa. Daphne lloraba desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su mejor amiga y Astoria parecía no saber qué hacer para calmarla. "Daphne que fue lo qué pasó." Le pregunto con cautela no quería que sacara su ira contra de él y lo congelara. Al oír la voz de Harry cerca de ella dio un ligero brinco de sorpresa para luego ver a Harry.

Los ojos de Daphne estaban rojos de llorar y estaban muy opacos. Una parte de Daphne quería ir hacia Harry abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo sentía por haberse alejado de él, otra parte quería hacerle daño ya que lo hacía responsable de la muerte de Tracey durante la batalla y finalmente la última parte sólo quería tener a Tracey de vuelta con ella.

Extrañaba su risa, su forma sarcástica de ser que siempre la hacía reír aún en los momentos menos adecuados, sus labios que siempre la hacían querer besarla más, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo cuando dormían juntas pero sobre todo extrañaba sus ojos y la forma de amor con que ella la miraba siempre.

"Murió por una maldición cortante, intente sanarla pero era muy fuerte y se empezó a desangrar rápidamente cuando por fin pude hacer algo ya había perdido demasiada sangre y no tenía una poción para reponer sangre para poder cubrir toda la que había perdido. Ella murió en mis brazos y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo ni siquiera para calmar su dolor. Cuando dejó de respirar yo simplemente perdí el juicio y empecé a congelar a todo mortifago y Slytherin marcado.

Quería verlos muertos que sufrieran lo que Tracey sufrió quería vengarme de todos ellos sobre todo de Nott que fue el que lanzó la maldición que la mato, cuando lo encontré lo congelé por completo y luego hice que el hielo se empezara a meter por su piel empezándolo a congelar desde dentro poco a poco, deje su cabeza descongelada y pude oír sus gritos que parecieron espantar a sus compañeros y finalmente lo hice explotar.

Pensé que verlo muerto me tranquilizaría un poco pero no, su muerte no va a traer a Tracey de vuelta, la perdí para siempre y no hay nada que pueda hacer para verla de nuevo aunque sea una última vez." Harry trago fuerte mientras jugaba con la pequeña piedra en su bolsillo de su chamara. La piedra de resurrección no la había tirado podía concederle su deseo a Daphne de que volviera a ver a su mejor amiga pero Daphne se podía volver dependiente de la piedra y no quería que pasara eso.

"Daphne conozco una forma de que puedas ver a Tracey de nuevo pero temo que si lo hago no podrás sepárate de ella y te vuelvas dependiente de estar viéndola. Prométeme que solo la usarás bajo supervisión." Daphne lo miro como si estuviera loco para luego ver cómo sacaba una pequeña piedra de su bolsillo. "Es mejor que buscamos un lugar más privado y que Astoria venga de seguro le interesara ver esto." Daphne asintió recostó el cuerpo de Tracey para después darle un ligero beso en la frente y tapar su cuerpo de nuevo con una sábana blanca. Harry guió a las hermanas Greengrass fuera de la sala común de Slytherin en búsqueda de un salón abandonado y seguro en donde pudieran hablar.

Mientras caminaban fueron encontrado por Hermione la cual estaba pálida. "Harry necesitamos hablar es urgente." Le dijo tan rápido que Harry apenas pudo entenderle. "Esta bien Hermione pero primero deja ayudo a Daphne en algo y después podemos hablar." Ella asintió y siguió a los tres por los corredores hasta que Harry encontró un salón adecuado.

Dentro cerró la puerta y colocó hechizos de privacidad para mantener todo en secreto. "Daphne, Astoria lo que les voy a mostrar no se lo pueden contar a nadie más por lo que necesito que hagan un juramento inquebrantable de que no se lo dirán a nadie sin que yo lo permita." Ambas chicas se lo quedaron viendo raro y Astoria estaba a punto de protestar pero Daphne simplemente no la dejó. "Si lo hago podré ver a Tracey?" Le pregunto casi desesperada y Harry asintió. "Pero solo la podrás ver ella no estará completamente acá." Con eso sacó la piedra y le dio instrucciones a Daphne de cómo usarla ella solo lo vio extrañada pero decidió hacerle caso y lo hizo tan pronto la había girado Tracey apareció enfrente de ella. Daphne había dejado caer la piedra de sobres y Tracey había desaparecido por lo que rápidamente la volvió a tomar para activarla.

Mientras tanto Harry y Hermione estaban en una esquina dándole privacidad a Daphne y Hermione había puestos sus propios hechizos de privacidad. "Harry será mejor que me expliques porque le diste a Daphne Greengrass la piedra de la resurrección sabes lo peligrosa que puede ser." Le dijo intentando mantener la calma.

"La encontré devasta junto al cuerpo de su mejor amiga Tracey Davies y parecía lo correcto que se despidieran una última vez." Le dijo tranquilo mientras Hermione le daba un zape en la cabeza. "Tracey no era su mejor amiga era su novia. Era muy obvio Harry, vaya sí que eres denso cuando se trata de chicas. Pero tenemos que hablar surgió un pequeño problema recuerdas esa noche en navidad después de que bailamos y lo qué pasó después." Harry asintió mientras se sonrojaba como Hermione al recordar lo que ambos habían hecho esa noche.

"Nunca tuvimos oportunidad de hablar de eso porque Ron volvió y seguimos con la cacería hasta que fuimos atrapados y llevados a la mansión Malfoy y después a casa de Bill y Fleur donde sucedió de nuevo mientras te recuperabas. Le dijo Harry mientras intentaba suprimir los recuerdos de la mansión.

"Si la primera vez no usamos protección y tuvimos suerte de que no quedara embarazada el problema es que la segunda vez tampoco la usamos pero no tuvimos suerte esta vez." Le dijo medió sonrojada y preocupada a la vez.

"Estás embarazada Hermione." Le pregunto y ella solo asintió.

 **Bien aquí está mi primer capítulo de esta historia la cual será algo más corta que mi otra historia. Enfocándose en la vida después de Hogwarts y él la familia de Harry.**

 **Esta historia no quedará a medias como la de Percy Jackson, a partir de ahora iré alternado las historias para no tener un bloqueo y perder inspiración.**

 **El siguiente capítulo para La conquista está listo esta semana he tardado debido a las festividades y porque quiero entregar algo bueno.**


	2. Reacciones

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

 **Reacciones**

 **Hermione**

Harry se quedó paralizada ante la noticia de Hermione, no sabía cómo reaccionar y decir lo correcto en ese momento. Mientras tanto Hermione estaba nerviosa esperando la reacción de Harry, miraba hacia el suelo mientras se restregaba el brazo intentando calmarse. Ella planeaba en tener el bebé aunque fuera criarlo sola, de ninguna manera quería que Ron lo educara con ella. La verdad no quería tener más haya de una amistad con el pelirrojo, y se arrepentía por completo del beso que le había dado en la cámara ella había querido darle un beso en la mejilla pero se había movido y ella había estrellado sus labios en contra de los de él dando la impresión de que lo quería besar.

Y ahora el pelirrojo quería estar todo el tiempo a su lado agarrados de la mano mientras le sonreía bobamente, Hermione había conseguido separase de él con la excusa de querer ver a Madame Pomfrey por un problema personal lo cual de cierta forma era verdad quería solo que Madame Pomfrey la revisara para confirmar sus sospechas.

Encontró a la enfermera en su oficina en la enfermería buscando algunas pociones para tratar a varios pacientes que aún seguían lastimados pero la mayoría ya estaban fuera de peligro y se recuperaban en varias de las camillas improvisadas. Entre ellos estaba Fleur que dormía tranquilamente, la poción para que tuviera un sueño tranquilo parecía estar completamente dormida pero en su expresión aún se veía el dolor de haber perdido a su esposo.

Madame Pomfrey le dijo que la atendería en un momento mientras terminaba de administrar unas últimas pociones a sus pacientes, mientras tanto Hermione se había quedado al lado de Fleur.

Pronto llegó Madame Pomfrey para hacerle los estudios necesarios y afirmando las sospechas de Hermione una vez terminando su diagnostico Hermione salió de la enfermería en búsqueda de Harry para hablar con el.

Pronto lo encontró con las hermanas Greengrass, durante su quinto año Hermione se había dado cuenta la forma en que Harry veía a la mayor de las Greengrass y como ella lo miraba a él. Lo cual era raro la mayoría de las chicas sabían que Daphne y Tracey eran pareja desde tercer año, también noto la mirada celosa de Tracey.

Durante su sexto año Hermione noto como algo había cambiado Harry veía con tristeza a Daphne y ella en los pocos segundos que lo solía ver cuando estaba distraído se notaba tristeza. Entre los rumores de las chicas había uno que decía que Daphne y Tracey habían peleado al inicio del año escolar pero para navidad eran la misma pareja feliz que habían sido siempre.

Cuando fueron atacados la noche de navidad por la serpiente de Voldemort y Harry había estado inconsciente mientras su cuerpo repelía el veneno y ella curaba sus heridas, Harry murmuraba cosas sin sentido pero entre las cosas que llevó a entender podía oír el nombre de Daphne. "Lo siento Daphne, te extraño Daphne nunca debí intentar besarte." Entre otras cosas que no eran del todo entendible.

Mientras Harry aún seguía dormido Hermione armó el rompecabezas algo había pasado durante las vacaciones de quinto y sexto año causando que Harry y Daphne se dejaran de hablar y al mismo tiempo que Daphne y Tracey se pelearan y por lo que entendió había sido un beso que Harry le intentó dar. Pero que no sucedió por lo cual Tracey no debía de estar molesta pero podía ser que Daphne le hubiera confesado que se sentía atraída por Harry y eso las llevó a casi romper su relación.

La noche que pasaron juntos por primera vez Hermione no la pudo disfrutar del todo, no porque Harry no hubiera podido satisfacerla al contrario el sentirlo dentro de ella y que hubiera estimulado los puntos correctos la había llevado al extasis pero mientras él la abrazaba dormido tranquilamente Hermione no podía evitar pensar que mientras lo habían hecho él hubiera estado pensando en Daphne en vez de ella.

Con la llegada de Ron, la visita con Xenophilius, la captura de los tres, para luego escapar a Shell Cottage, habían estado por hablar la noche que habían pasado juntos pero se sumieron tanto en el momento que lo olvidaron, luego vino el robo en Gringotts y el mes que habían aún pasado aún en un busque pensando donde estaría el último Horrocrux pero no podían hablar porque Ron estaba constantemente con ellos.

La batalla tampoco había dado oportunidad para hablar, esta era su primera oportunidad en varios meses de hablar estando a solas. Y no era bajo las mejores circunstancias ella estaba embarazada de él y ninguno de ambos parecía saber cómo manejar la situación.

"Harry" pregunto nerviosa esperando la reacción de su mejor amigo y padre de su hijo. "Estas segura Hermione." Intento preguntar tartamudeando de la impresión, Hermione solo asintió por un momento para volverse a dirigirá a él. "Si estoy completamente segura de que estoy embarazada vengo de ver a Madame Pomfrey y ella me lo aseguro y tú eres el único con el que he dormido. Los recuerdos de ambas noches volvieron y se sonrojó de nuevo.

"Que es lo que quieres hacer." Le pregunto el mientras se reclinaba en la pared, él ya sabía lo que haría a partir de ahora pero primero quería saber que quería hacer ella. "Pienso tener al bebé y criarlo, si no quieres…" No pudo terminar la oración ya que fue callada por los labios de Harry.

"No pienso dejarte ni tampoco pienso dejarlo a él solo, iniciaremos una familia juntos, no era la forma en la que quería iniciar mi familia y mi nueva vida ahora que Voldemort ya no está. Pero estar a tu lado iniciando una familia es mucho mejor." Hermione sonrió para luego abrazar fuertemente a Harry al poco rato se separaron. "Que pasara con Ginny." Le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos envuelta en sus brazos.

Harry suspiró al recordar que aún tenía que arreglar la situación con Ginny. "Esto sonará cruel tal vez pero cuando empecé a andar con Ginny no estaba bien emocionalmente lo de Sirius aún me estaba afectando y alguien que consideraba una buena amiga y la cual empezaba a gustarme me dejó de hablar." Hermione noto como sus ojos se movieron hacia el lado del salón donde Daphne estaba de rodillas llorando mientras la versión fantasmal de Tracey intentaba consolarla.

"Lo se, el día que te estaba curando todas las heridas causadas por Nagini no parabas de decir su nombre me imaginé que algo así pudo haber pasado entre ustedes." Los ojos de Harry miraban al piso. "No te preocupes Harry podremos hacer funcionar esto tu, yo y nuestro bebé." Harry sonrió para luego mantener abrazada a Hermione y darle un tierno beso..

 **Daphne**

Daphne no lo podía creer Tracey estaba enfrente de ella, su preciosa princesa y el amor de su vida se encontraba flotando enfrente de ella cuando hace algunos minutos había sostenido su cuerpo ensangrentado en sus brazos mientras el último aliento de vida la abandonaba por completo.

Daphne había perdido mucho en el año, sus padres habían muerto por no querer soportar a Voldemort, su casa había sido incendiada ese mismo día quemando cualquier recuerdo de su infancia y al mismo tiempo dejándola a ella y a su hermana sin un hogar. Ya no tenían más familia eran las últimas Greengrass, durante el año tuvo que salvar numerosas veces a su hermana menor de ser violada por sus propios compañeros. Ambas dormían en un mismo dormitorio con Tracey con la cual se turnaban para vigilar.

Cuando Harry había aparecido y la batalla empezó Daphne solo esperaba que él lo pudiera derrotar para así acabar con el infierno que era su vida, cuando todo estuviera en su lugar huiría con Tracey y su hermana a otro país para vivir juntas iniciando una nueva vida. Pero su sueño había sido destruído cuando esa maldicion había impactado a Tracey matándola, matando a su princesa.

Daphne se había vengado de todo mortifago que se había encontrado en su camino pero el matarlos a todos no había llenado el vacío que Tracey estaba dejando en ella, ya nunca más vería su sonrisa, sus ojos que llenaban de compasión y amor, no volvería a oír su sarcasmo que siempre la hacía reír, su humor negro o el simple hecho de como la hacía sentir protegida.

Pero ahora Harry le había dado un artefacto con el que podía verla para siempre, un artefacto que pensó que nunca vería la piedra de la resurrección sabía lo que hacía. Pero también había oído lo que le había pasado al segundo hermano en la historia aquel que había pedido la piedra para volver a ver a su amada. Al final de cuentas ella era apenas una sombra no estaba del todo con él y él simplemente se suicido para estar finalmente con ella. Daphne volteó a ver a Astoria la cual veía sorprendida la proyección de Tracey enfrente de ambas. Si Astoria no estuviera seguiría a Tracey a la otra vida, pero ahora ella la última familia que tenía y no la abandonaría. Aún así era demasiado, Daphne cayó de rodillas empezando a llorar no sabía que hacer.

"Daphne". Oyó la voz de Tracey mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a su difunta novia enfrente de ella. "Tracey yo lo siento, no pude hacer nada para salvarte." Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, el fantasma de Tracey se colocó a la altura de Daphne y con su mano intento tocarla Daphne solo sintió como algo la atravesaba, no podía sentir del todo a Tracey.

"Daphne hiciste todo lo que pudiste para salvarme pero aún cuando hubieras sabido el contra hechizo para curar las heridas, no podías solucionar la hemorragia y pérdida de sangre que sufrí." Tracey puso sus manos en la cara de Daphne como si intentara agarrarla.

"No es justo Tracey estábamos tan cerca la batalla ya estaba terminado y habíamos logrado nuestro objetivo de proteger a los menores. Estábamos a punto de cumplir nuestro sueño de poder estar juntas. Y solo por distraerme un segundo no vi como Nott aparecía lanzando la maldición que te mato". Daphne no se podía controlar seguía llorando por más que quería parar Astoria ya se había sentado junto a ella y la intentaba consolar.

"Daphi, no tienes la culpa de nada, yo tampoco me fijé podía haber evadido la maldición pero fue muy tarde. Pero necesito que seas fuerte no solo por mi si no también por ti y sobre todo por Astoria ella te necesita más que nunca." Daphne sintió como su hermana la abrazaba trayéndola a la realidad de nuevo. Tracey tenía razón tenía que ser fuerte sobre todo por Astoria aún le quedaban tres años de escuela y tenían que buscar una forma de seguir adelante.

"Daphi también necesito que hagas una ultima cosa, no uses la piedra de nuevo para traerme, no estoy del todo aquí solo soy una proyección y nunca estaré aquí, hasta me es doloroso estar de regreso y la piedra solo te volverá loca. Ocúpala una vez más pero ve mejor a tus padres tú y Astoria lo necesitan después de eso regrésale la piedra a Potter él sabe que tiene que hacer con ella." Daphne asintió ante las palabras de Tracey.

"Y aunque me duela decirlo Potter te va a necesitar más que nunca ahora." Tracey desvío la mirada hacia Harry que en ese momento estaba besando a Hermione mientras la abrazaba. Daphne siguió la mirada de Tracey y sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Hermione y Harry estaban ahora juntos si en cualquier momento había imaginado un futuro a su lado se estaba esfumando tal y como se esfumaba el de Tracey.

"Me equivoqué sobre Potter, hay tantas cosas que averiguas cuando mueres, no hubiera estado mal haberlo compartido Daphne hubiéramos sido muy felices y tendríamos un futuro maravilloso a su lado." Daphne la vio extrañada. "Secreto de después de la muerte lo sabrás cuando llegue tu tiempo solo se me permitió decir eso y que ambos van a necesitarte y recuerda cuatro no son multitud." Tracey le sonrió y Daphne recordó esa sonrisa de chica traviesa que la solía hacer reír sacándole una pequeña risita aún cuando su cerebro no procesaba lo último del todo.

"Me tengo que ir Daphne, has caso a lo que te dije habla con tus padres y apoya a Potter." Tracey se acercó una última vez a Daphne. Y Daphne pudo sentir el calor de los labios de Tracey una última vez. "Adiós Daphne siempre estaré cuidándote." Y con eso Tracey se empezó a desvanecer poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

Daphne estuvo sentada unos minutos más intentando disfrutar lo que quedaba de su último beso con Tracey. Mientras tanto Astoria tomó de una distraída Daphne la piedra y la activó deseando ver a sus padres. Pronto aparecieron ambos enfrente de las dos y Astoria no pudo contener las lágrimas, intento abrazar a su madre pero sus brazos solo la atravesaban como si no estuvieran ahí podía sentir que algo había ahí pero sus brazos solo lo atravesaban como si fuera agua.

Daphne intento hacer lo mismo, pero al igual que Tracey no los podía sentir por completo solo era una proyección al final. "Daphne Astoria estamos orgullosos de ambas hicieron algo muy noble por alguien más, salvaron vidas inocentes y aunque pagaste un precio caro Daphne no podemos estar más orgullosos de ti, sentimos la muerte de Tracey sabemos cuanto la amabas, si estuviéramos vivos apoyaríamos tu relación aún cuando fuera con una chica." Daphne sonrió ante el comentario de su padre mientras su madre acariciaba su mejilla y le daba un beso en la frente.

"Astoria nuestra pequeña princesa sabemos que te haremos falta en los años que quedan por venir pero tu hermana siempre estará ahí para ti y tu siempre debes de apoyarla de acuerdo pequeña." Astoria asintió ante las palabras de su madre mientras recibía también un beso.

"Es hora de irnos recuerden que siempre las vamos a amar y que siempre estaremos con ustedes." Con eso ambos fueron desvaneciéndose poco a poco, ambas hermanas se abrazaron para calmarse dejando de llorar poco a poco. Daphne levantó la mirada en busca de Harry que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Tomó la mano de su hermana y la condujo hacia él y Hermione.

"Gracias Harry por poder permitir que me despidiera de Tracey y de mis padres. No podía estar tranquila teniendo en mi mente la imagen de su ojos sin vida, por lo menos me pudo hacer reír una última vez." Le dijo mientras le entregaba la piedra de resurrección. "También la use para hablar con mis padres que murieron mientras estábamos en la escuela solo quería verlos una última vez." Harry le sonrió mientras guardaba la piedra en uno de los bolsillos de su chamara.

"De nada Daphne, siento lo de tus padres y Tracey. También te pido una disculpa por haber intentado besarte hace casi dos años. No sabía que tú y Tracey estaban en una relación." Daphne le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. "No te preocupes Harry también es mi culpa también quería ese beso pero andaba con Tracey y no quería dañar nuestra relación." Harry le sonrió.

"Que van a hacer ahora que la guerra terminó." La cara de Daphne se volvió triste. "Tenemos que buscar donde quedarnos unos días mientras arreglo las cosas con Gringotts ya que mis padres murieron y ahora soy la jefa de la familia." Suspiró mientras veía a su hermana menor que estaba a su lado.

"Pueden quedarse en mi casa en Londres, Hermione y yo vamos a ir a quedarnos unos días ahí mientras resolvemos también algunos asuntos personales después veremos si nos cambiamos nos haría bien algo de compañía. Que dices Hermione." Le pregunto viéndola, Hermione les sonrió y se acercó.

"Será un gusto tener compañía por unos días esa casa es horrible y algo tenebrosa." Daphne vio a su hermana que solo movió sus hombros. "Gracias por su oferta, la aceptamos." Les dijo finalmente.

"Bien vayan por sus cosas las vemos aquí dentro de una hora para irnos. Tenemos que hablar con los Weasley sobre algunas cosas." Ambas chicas asintieron y salieron del salón rumbo a su dormitorio para buscar sus cosas. Mientras tanto Harry y Hermione bajaron rumbo al gran comedor en búsqueda de la familia pelirroja.

 **Fleur**

Los ojos de Fleur se abrieron de repente, la chica se levantó sentándose en la camilla mientras miraba a su alrededor tenía las cosas confusas y le dolía mucho la cabeza. Pronto empezó a reaccionar y recordar lo último que había vivido. Bill estaba muerto había caído durante la batalla intentando protegerla. Pero no se sentía triste lo cual estaba completamente raro su esposo acaba de morir.

Fleur se puso a pensar cómo era que se había terminando casando con Bill, recordaba cuando lo conoció en la última prueba y como habían empezado a trabajar juntos cuando decidió iniciar su carera en Gringotts. Era un buen chico y era lo suficiente resistente a su encanto para llamar su atención. Pero Bill tenía un problema solía ser bastante celoso aún cuando apenas eran conocidos.

Una de las razones para trabajar en la sucursal de Inglaterra y no la de Francia era para estar más cerca de Harry, desde la tercera prueba donde Harry la había salvado de un Krum controlado por él imperius, la Veela en ella deseaba estar más cerca de él. Bill era el hermano mayor de uno de los amigos de Harry y un día la invitó a una reunión de la Orden del Fénix dirigida por el director de Hogwarts.

Fleur recordaba haber preguntado por Harry pero se le había dicho que estaba en una casa de seguridad y que en unos días llegaría. La actitud de Bill había cambiado por unos días y se mostraba distante con ella. Durante su segunda reunión la señora Weasley le había dado una tasa de té y desde ahí las cosas era borrosas.

Recordaba todo lo que había pasado en los siguientes dos años hasta ahorita pero eran recuerdos como si solo estuviera de espectadora y no controlara nada de su vida con respecto a Bill. Había terminado renunciado a su empleo debido a la política de empleados de Gringotts.

Recordaba cómo había sido ella la que había empezado esa relación con el, ella era la que le coqueteaba siempre que podía, al principio lo había tomado por sorpresa como si no lo esperara y ella había sido la que le insinuado que se casaran él aún no se veía preparado.

Fleur se entendió que había sido dosificada con una fuerte poción de amor, pero Bill no parecía del todo interesado en una relación fija. Por lo que podía ser que no fuera él quien le daba las dosis de la poción. Cuando empezó a salir con él iba cada semana a las reuniones de la Orden donde Molly Weasley le daba una tasa de té. Luego cuando se comprometieron se fue con él a vivir a la madriguera donde convivía a diario con ella, esa era la única explicación que se le venía a la mente. Por lo menos no estaba embarazada una ventaja de ser Veela era que podía saber si lo estaba simplemente enfocándose.

Fleur se levantó tenía que buscar a Harry, tenía el presentimiento de que ella no era la única víctima de una poción de amor. Fleur empezó a bajar las escaleras cuando vio a Harry y Hermione entrar en el gran comedor, cuando por fin estaba llegando oyó como juntaban a los Weasley para una noticia.

"Harry y yo queremos que sean los primeros en enterarse, ya que también los consideramos familia por el apoyo que siempre nos han dado." Hermione suspiró para luego continuar. "Durante la navidad nos dimos cuenta de que había algo más que amistad entre ambos estando solos." Lo último lo dijo viendo a Ron que miró al suelo al recordar su gran error durante la cacería de Horrocrux.

"Y eso llevó a varias cosas, hoy descubrí que estoy embarazada de cerca de un mes, seremos padres y decidimos hacer funcionar nuestra relación. Se que aún somos muy jóvenes pero tenemos esperanza de que podamos salir adelante." Hermione soltó la noticia y por unos momentos nadie dijo nada. Fleur fue la primera en acercarse y felicitarlos habiendo olvidado a lo que iba. Pronto Arthur, Percy y George los estaban felicitando, Ginny les dedicaba una sonrisa pero en la cara se notaba la decepción de que su relación con Harry no volviera.

No le podía decir nada ella misma no le había sido fiel durante ese año había terminado después de todo. Aún así tenia esperanzas de volver con él ahora que todo había terminado. Ron por el otro lado sabía que eso había sucedido también por su error por haberse ido. Si no se hubiera ido esa noche tal vez hubiera tenido una oportunidad con Hermione. Pero en su interior se sentía de nuevo celoso porque Harry anduviera con Hermione. Solo que intentaba no demostrarlo.

Molly Weasley a diferencia de toda su familia que intentaba demostrar su apoyo y aceptar la situación seguía callada. "Harry, Hermione son muy jóvenes para ser padres, sobre todo para decidir casarse. Hermione aún hay tiempo de terminar el embarazo o pueden darlo en adopción cuando nazca." Dijo para sorpresa de todos y horror de Harry y Hermione.

"Como puede decir eso señora Weasley sobre todo después de lo que significa para Harry una familia." Contestó Hermione mientras se ponía enfrente de la señora Weasley. "Solo digo que son muy jóvenes y que no están listos qué hay varias soluciones..." No pudo terminar ya que había recibido una cachetada de Hermione.

"Ni siquiera lo vuelva a mencionar de nuevo." Le dijo furiosa mientras que la señora Weasley la daba una mirada asesina. "Creo que será mejor que estemos apartados por un tiempo." Con eso ambos se empezaron a despedir de cada uno de ellos prometiendo ir al funeral de Bill y Fred. Fleur les pidió hablar con ellos lo más pronto posible pero primero quería hacer los arreglos necesarios para el metieron de Bill cerca de Shell Cotage junto al mar. Pronto ambos se encontraron con las hermanas Greengrass y después de revelar la ubicación de Grimauld Place 12 desaparecieron.

 **Nuevo capítulo espero les guste. Esta historia no tendrá mucho bashing en su mayoría será de Molly y Dumblodre. Ron se comportará de vez en cuando como un idiota pero no será mucho.**

 **Subí una nueva historia por lo que estaré trabajando con estas tres principalmente, la siguiente actualización será de La Conquista del mundo mágico y después Harry Potter y el Pokemon Artificial.**

 **Próximo Capítulo: Funerales y un nuevo hogar.**


	3. La propuesta de Hermione

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

 **La propuesta de Hermione**

 **Daphne**

Los cuatro aparecieron en la antigua casa de los Black en Londres, no habían vuelto a la casa desde su incursión al ministerio hace casi un año, donde sin querer habían revelado la localización del lugar a los Mortifagos durante su escape. Harry y Hermione sacaron sus varitas para ser emitidos por Daphne y su hermana que entendieron la situación cuando entraron con cuidado a la casa.

La casa estaba hecha un desastre los Mortifagos habían registrado la casa por completo había cosas tiradas por todos lados, marcas de fuego en la pared y muebles destruidos. "Kreacher" dijo Harry lo suficientemente fuerte para qué elfo doméstico los pudiera oír. El elfo apareció de momento enfrente de ellos. "El amo llamo a Kreacher, en que le puede servir Kreacher." Le dijo en su usual forma de ser. Y aunque su actitud hacia ellos había cambiado debido al guardapelo de Regulus que le habían regalado aún mantenía parte de su forma de ser.

"Kreacher necesito que ordenes la casa tenemos invitadas que se quedarán un tiempo con nosotros y hay que dar una buena impresión, el viejo elfo vio a Daphne y Astoria y pareció a reconocerlas ya que sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "Kreacher limpiará la casa para las herederas Greengrass". Con eso desapareció y se empezó a oír por toda la casa como se movían las cosas.

"Eso es nuevo, nunca había actuado de esa manera." Dijo sorprendida Hermione por la nueva actitud de Kreacher que estaba sobre todo dirigida a Daphne y Astoria. Las hermanas solo se encogieron de hombros pero Daphne más o menos se hacía la idea de porque se había comportado así el elfo. Harry les dio a las hermanas un rápido tour por la casa para que tuvieran una idea de donde estaban las cosas apenas habían terminado de dar el tour Kreacher volvió a aparecer.

"Kreacher ha preparado un cuarto para las visitas al igual que el cuarto principal para el amo." Harry le asintió para luego indicarle que podía retirarse y empezar a limpiar la casa. Las hermanas se dirigieron al cuarto que Kreacher les había indicado para darse un baño y dormir había sido un día demasiado largo e intenso.

Para sorpresa de ambas sus cosas ya estaban en su habitación que tenía dos camas individuales, cada una desempaco lo que creía necesario para la noche. Daphne dejó que Astoria fuera la primera en bañarse y luego entraría ella. Mientras su hermana se bañaba Daphne salió a buscar a Harry para hablar con él sobre el tiempo que se podrían quedar. Pronto oyó las voces de Harry y Hermione que se encontraban en el piso de arriba.

"Harry tienes una idea de lo que haremos ahora." Oyó a Hermione en la parte de arriba. Para después oír la voz de Harry.

"Supongo que debemos primero arreglar el desastre de Gringotts, espero que los Duendes no pongan nuestras cabezas sobre una lanza por lo que hicimos. Si les explicamos lo sucedió tal vez podamos razonar con ellos y pagar los daños. Una vez que solucionemos eso quería ver si podía acceder a las bóvedas Potter y Black. Y comprar un departamento en la zona Muggle no quiero permanecer aquí mucho tiempo trae malos recuerdos." Daphne oyó él suspiró de Hermione.

"También quiero ir en búsqueda de mis padres para explicarles mis acciones y sobre todo explicarles que serán abuelos dentro de unos meses." Eso último dejó a Daphne sorprendida jamás había pensado que Hermione Granger estaría embarazada tan joven y sin casarse siempre había sido la niña buena. La podía entender un poco el año había sido completamente estresante y cualquier momento íntimo con Tracey había sido preciado, las hacía olvidar lo que sucedía. Pero tuvo que haber estado bastante estresada durante ese tiempo para distraerse y no colocar el hechizo anticonceptivo.

"Tus papas me van a matar cuando se enteren que embarace a su pequeña princesa antes del matrimonio." Dijo riendo en un intento por ocultar su nerviosismo. Daphne estaba en shock, Harry era el padre. Una parte de ella lo sabía ya no había ninguna manera que Hermione hubiera tenido algo con Weasley eran tan incompatibles.

Una lágrima se le escapó a Daphne al notar que su posible futuro con Harry se acaba de esfumar, lo más silenciosa posible regreso a su habitación, no sin antes oír como Hermione le pedía a Harry que se quedara con ella porque tenía miedo. Cuando estaba de regreso en su habitación su hermana ya había salido del baño, ya tenía un mejor aspecto pero aún se le notaban las ojeras.

Daphne tomó sus cosas y entró al baño. Para su sorpresa el baño tenía una gran tina de baño la cual decidió usar en vez de la regadera en la esquina. Una vez que la tina estaba llena se metió para disfrutar las sales de baño que había encontrado en un gabinete. La tina tenía algunas runas grabadas que mantenían el agua caliente y permitían crear burbujas.

Daphne se empezó a relajar poco a poco mientras se empezaba a limpiar el polvo, mugre y sangre que aún tenía en el cuerpo. El baño la estaba relajando bastante y Daphne estaba encantada. Poco a poco empezó a pensar en lo que había sucedido en el día. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas para saber cuales serían sus próximos movimientos en los siguientes días.

Primero tenía que ir a Gringotts a reclamar su titulo como jefa de casa de la familia para poder ejercer como guardián de Astoria y como ya había cumplido 17 no sería mayor problema. Tendría que revisar las posibilidades de reconstruir su hogar, no podría vivir para siempre en la casa de Harry ni él mismo se quería quedar en esa casa por alguna razón.

Asistiría al funeral de Tracey, le diría un último adiós a su primer amor. Pensar en Tracey la entristeció ella había sido su mejor amiga confidente y su primer verdadero amor. El amor que Tracey le tenia era realmente especial. Ambas habían se conocieron en su primer año y se volvieron amigas al instante. Tracey solía ser la que más platicaba de ambas, costaba mucho trabajo callarla a veces y eso las había metido en problemas más de una vez. Y aún así Daphne la adoraba por esa peculiar forma de ser. Daphne recordó cómo había iniciado su relación con Tracey empezaban su tercer año en Hogwarts lo que les permitía hacer los viajes a Hogsmeade los fin de semanas.

Los primeros dos fin de semanas ambas lo pasaron con sus compañeros divirtiéndose y conociendo el pueblo. Ambas no se vieron en las vacaciones de invierno pero cuando regresaron Tracey le pidió que fueran solas al pueblo a lo cual ella no se negó. Durante las visitas restantes al pueblo las dos se volvieron más unidas y Tracey empezó a coquetear con ella, Daphne solo lo tomaba como una broma de Tracey y le seguía el juego.

Durante las vacaciones de verano Tracey se quedó gran parte del verano en casa de Daphne, ambas se la pasaban los días bronceándose en la piscina que tenían, iban de compras o hacían lo que todas amigas hacían. Todas las noches se quedaban hasta tarde platicando lo que llevaba a que Tracey amaneciera muchas veces a su lado abrazándola. Cuando el cumpleaños de Daphne llegó a mediados de Julio su familia le hizo una fiesta con solo algunos invitados en su mayoría eran sus compañeros de Slytherin. Daphne extraña esos momentos en los cuales sus amigos no habían elegidos bandos ahora más de la mitad estaba muertos o esperaban un juicio por sus crímenes en Hogwarts durante la guerra como Pansy que tenía una condena segura por usar la maldición Cruciatus en contra de alumnos más pequeños.

Cuando todos sus invitados se habían ido a excepción de Tracey que aún se quedarían unos días con ella, Tracey la llevó a una parte del Jardín algo escondida de la vista para entregarle un último regalo que vino en forma de un beso. El cual sorprendió por completo a Daphne dejándola en shock por unos minutos. El que Daphne no hubiera reaccionado o que se no hubiera movido durante el beso fue un duro golpe para Tracey que se sintió rechazada en ese momento para luego separarse de Daphne la cual empezaba a reaccionar poco a poco, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Tracey ya se había ido dejándola sola en el jardín y más confundida que nunca.

Al día siguiente Tracey volvió a su casa, sus padres habían planeado un viaje pero quería pasar un tiempo en casa antes de irse. Ambas no se volvieron a ver hasta el primer día de clases, donde Tracey se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado entre ambas durante el verano mientras que al mismo tiempo parecía estar evitando a Daphne. Fue durante esos días que Daphne conoció a Harry y se volvieron amigos.

Eventualmente Tracey volvió a hablar acerca del tema confesándole lo que le atraía de Daphne y que había tenido miedo a que Daphne la rechazar, después de platicar decidieron darle una oportunidad de nuevo, iniciando con pequeñas citas a Hogsmeade sin ser notadas por sus compañeros. Daphne eventualmente le contó a Tracey sobre Harry lo cual no fue del todo el agrado para ella.

Cuando fue anunciado el baile de navidad ambas no dudaron en no ir, regresarían a casa para las vacaciones y pasar ese tiempo juntas. Fue durante esas vacaciones en las cuales ambas se volvieron más íntimas la una con la otra entregando su virginidad entre ellas, formalizando su relación por completo. Al mismo tiempo que le daban la noticia a sus padres que parecían aceptarlo. Durante su quinto año permanecieron juntas aún cuando su relación permanecía a escondidas de los demás sobre todo de Umbridge, quien era conocida por odiar las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo.

Su sexto año solo tuvo el inconveniente del beso de Harry a Daphne que ella rechazó pero que al mismo tiempo le contó a Tracey sobre lo sucedido entre ambos. Daphne pudo calmar a Tracey convenciéndola de que se alejaría de Harry definitivamente.

Tracey había sido su pilar moral cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus padres, ella la había cuidado los días que se había mantenido recluida por tristeza, había permanecido a su lado consolándola y ofreciéndole quedarse con su familia al final del año. Ya que los padres de Tracey habían aceptado sorprendentemente su relación mejor que los de Daphne que al principio habían tenido sus dudas pero al final parecieron aceptarlas y las apoyaban a ambas. El papá de Tracey hasta parecía aliviado de no tener que lidiar con un chico que se quisiera propasar con su pequeña princesa.

Mientras terminaba de pensar en asistir al funeral de su fallecida novia, Daphne salió de la tina de baño más relajada de lo que había entrado en un principio. Se secó y vistió rápidamente para luego salir del baño rumbo a dormir. Apenas había salido noto como Astoria se había hecho con gran parte de la cama, Daphne suspiró para luego acercarse a la cama mover un poco a su hermana menor y acostarse junto a ella.

Apenas había sentido Astoria el calor de su hermana se acercó mucho más a Daphne y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo como nunca antes lo había hecho. "No me sueltes Didi, no quiero despertar y notar que no estás y pensar que estoy sola en este mundo. Eres lo único que me queda y no quiero perderte." Le dijo llorando a Daphne mientras esta solo le regresaba el abrazo igual de fuerte y la intentaba consolar. "No te preocupes Stori, seguiremos juntas sin importar lo que pase eres mi hermana menor y yo siempre te protegeré." Le dijo regresándole el abrazo y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Así poco a poco ambas hermanas se fueron durmiendo sintiéndose seguras en los brazos de la otra.

 **Hermione**

Los primeros rayos del Sol que estaban entrando por la ventana fueron suficientes para despertar a Hermione de su pacificó sueño. Mientras abría los ojos empezó a notar donde se encontraba y que había sucedido la noche anterior antes de quedarse dormida. Hermione se sonrojó al recordar lo sucedido en la noche, antes de irse a dormir se había quedado platicando con Harry sobre lo que sucedería en los siguientes días y como quería proceder con su embarazo.

Harry le dejó algo muy en claro durante su conversación él se haría cargo del bebé, lo reconocería como su hijo, dándole a él el lugar como el heredero de la familia Potter.

Pero también le dejó en claro que no quería que su hijo creciera en un hogar separado por lo que intentaría hacer funcionar su relación con Hermione, para que al final de todo pudieran ser la familia que él siempre había deseado tener. Apenas había terminado la oración y se hincó para pedirle matrimonio a Hermione. "Hermione nos conocemos desde hace siete años, hemos vivido juntos una gran cantidad de aventuras, me apoyaste durante la aventura por la piedra filosofal, pusiste en riesgo tu vida por descubrir el monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos, pusiste en riesgo nuestra amistad con el fin de protegerme porque creías que era lo correcto.

Te mantuviste a mi lado apoyándome y creyendo que no había metido mi nombre al torneo aun cuando todos los demás me creían un mentiroso, me apoyaste durante nuestro quinto año y enseñaste a que podía ayudar a los demás a defenderse. Y sobre todo te quedaste a mi lado durante todo un año poniendo en riesgo no solo a ti si no también a tus propios padres. Por lo que Hermione Jean Granger me harías el honor de ser mi esposa." Hermione solo lo beso en respuesta.

"Acepto Harry solo que estas olvidando algo muy importante no lo crees." Harry la vio confundida hasta que noto que ella le hacía señas a su mano y Harry entendió de inmediato. "En mi próxima visita a Gringotts conseguiré un anillo apropiado para ti." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Harry solo te estaba provocando no es necesario que me consigas un anillo se lo mucho que significa una familia para ti y no necesitas algo material para demostrar lo que significó para ti." Le dijo mientras lo levantaba del piso para luego besarlo y mantenerse abrazada a él. Pronto se continuaron demostrando su amor en la recámara de Harry mediante varias intensas horas de sexo.

Hermione se intentó levantar pero noto que los brazos de Harry la mantenía agarrada a él evitando que saliera de la cama. Hermione intentó zafarse del agarre de Harry solo para notar que entre más intentaba soltarse él la agarraba con más fuerza. Finalmente se dio por vencida y decidió dejarse llevar, acurrucándose al lado de Harry para continuar durmiendo ignorando por completo el hecho de que estaban solos en la antigua casa de los Black. Media hora después Harry la empezó a soltar finalmente cuando él empezó a despertar. Pero apenas estaban despiertos Harry la empezó a besar de nuevo por todo el cuerpo lo que llevó a que tuvieran sexo mañanero, dejando a una Hermione adolorida de tanta acción. Después de darse una ducha ambos bajaron a la cocina donde se encontraron a las hermanas Greengrass ya desayunando.

Al parecer Kreacher se había vuelto amable con ambas chicas ya que las atendía sin ningún problema y obedeciendo todas sus órdenes algo que nunca había hecho con Harry, Hermione, Ron o cualquier otro miembro de la orden del Fénix cuando estos habían usado la casa como su cuartel general. En ese mismo instante Kreacher le servía a Daphne un poco más de desayuno.

"Parece que a ustedes dos si les hace caso, durante el tiempo que conozco este lugar nunca nos quiso obedecer si no que hasta el final cuando le dejamos cumplir una orden que tenía atrasada." Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba del otro lado de Daphne esperando la reacción de Kreacher. "Lamentablemente el elfo fue educado para obedecer las órdenes de mago Sangre Pura y que no fueran traidores de Sangre al ser una Greengrass parece que la cadena de mando para él va directamente hacia mi." Dijo algo avergonzada por las tradiciones mágicas que solían tener algunas familias.

"No te preocupes Daphne no es que me preocupe mucho hacerme cargo de él, lamentablemente venía con la casa y tengo que soportarlo durante el tiempo que quiera estar aquí viviendo, además nos ayudó en varias ocasiones así que puede seguir viviendo aquí mientras no nos traicione de nuevo." Dijo Harry mirándolo con algo de desprecio al recordar que por su culpa Sirius había muerto.

Pronto Kreacher les trajo el desayuno casi a regañadientes y de malhumor pero Harry y Hermione ya estaban acostumbrados a su trato después de haber pasado una temporada viviendo en la casa junto con Ron. Durante el desayuno los cuatro discutieron cuales serían sus planes para los siguientes días, Los cuatro acordaron en visitar Gringotts lo más pronto posible, ir al callejón Diagon a comprar algunas cosas e ir a los funerales de todos los caídos durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Harry también habló de la posibilidad de buscar un apartamento en el Londres Muggle para irse a vivir ahí con Hermione y tomar unas largas vacaciones en las cuales aprovecharían para ir en búsqueda de los padres de Hermione a Australia.

Durante el desayuno Hermione no pudo evitar notar la triste mirada que Daphne le lanzaba a Harry a cada momento, sabía que había algo de historia entre ambos aún cuando Daphne había mantenido una fuerte relación con Tracey durante casi dos años si los rumores eran del todo cierto. Pero por la mirada de Daphne a Harry podía deducir que la chica rubia también tenía sentimientos hacia Harry cosa que él ignoraba por completo nunca había sido muy bueno cuando se trataba de chicas, la verdad la había sorprendido esa noche en el bosque era la primera vez de ambos y por lo que había oído de Lavender y Parvarti los chicos no solían aguantar mucho la primera vez, Harry al contrario duro lo suficiente para complacerla a ella.

Así que mientras Harry desaparecía en la antigua habitación de Sirius buscando algo relacionado con sus padres y Astoria regresaba a la habitación de huéspedes para descansar un poco, Hermione tomó a Daphne de momento por los brazos y la llevó a una de las habitaciones vacías de la enorme casa. Daphne se la quedó viendo sorprendida no habiendo esperando esa reacción de Hermione.

Hermione lanzó a Daphne a un sillón vacío causando que sin querer los pechos de la chica rebotaran un poco más de lo habitual llamando la atención completa de Hermione. Uno de sus mayores secretos y mejor guardados era que le interesaban las chicas de la misma forma que le interesaban los chicos.

Para ella cada uno tenía su propio atractivo, pero en las chicas había dos cosas que le atraían más una era que fueran rubias y dos que tuvieran pechos redondos y firmes. Había descubierto su fascinación por las chicas durante su cuarto año cuando conoció a Fleur y como la mayoría a veces se podía perder mirándola. Tener a Lavender y Parvarti como compañeras no era de mucha ayuda ambas tenían su propia belleza, Parvarti tenía una belleza exótica mientras que Lavender tenía mucho que mostrar, verlas en la ducha causaba que tuviera que tomar una segunda ducha pero con agua helada para calmar sus hormonas.

Y ahora tenía a Daphne enfrente de ella, una de las bellezas de Slytherin, que sido casi indomable a excepción de Tracey que había sido la única en calentar el frío corazón de la princesa de hielo.

Daphne se la quedó viendo sorprendida por un momento como si no entendiera que estaba pasando y Hermione aprovechó el momento. Con su varita hizo un rápido encantamiento el cual generó que salieran cuerdas del sillón donde estaba sentada Daphne y la amarraran para que evitaran que se levantara.

"Hermione que se supone estás haciendo." Le pregunto Daphne algo insegura. Mientras Hermione caminaba hacia ella abriéndose un poco la blusa dejando ver algo de su escote, para luego sentarse sobre las piernas de Daphne con su escote completamente enfrente de la cabeza de Daphne.

"Daphne has sido una chica muy mala, crees que no me daría cuenta de la forma que miras a Harry todo el tiempo." Le dijo de una forma seductora causando que Daphne tragara saliva al oír las palabras de Hermione y se maldijo por no ser más cuidadosa en notar a Harry sobre todo ahora que sabía que Harry y Hermione eran de seguro una pareja debido al embarazo de Hermione. Por primera vez se sentía tan nerviosa que no noto que Hermione al mismo tiempo parecía estar intentando seducirla.

"Yo lo siento Hermione no lo hice con intención Harry siempre fue amable conmigo y con él siempre me sentí segura, él me hace sentir de la misma forma en cómo me hacía sentir Tracey cuando estaba viva." Dijo intentando evitar mirar a Hermione mientras esta solo parecía intentar hacer resaltar su escote el cual había crecido en los últimos años y que su uniforme solía esconder bastante bien.

Hermione la cayó poniendo un dedo en su boca. "Tranquila Daphne se que hubo algo entre tú y Harry hace algunos años, durante nuestras aventura este año hubo un momento en que no podía evitar decir tú nombre y aunque no lo creas le gustan las rubias al igual que a mi." Lo último lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa acercando su cara muy de cerca a la de Daphne que ahora la veía sorprendida.

"Te gustan las chicas Hermione." Le pregunto completamente sorprendida por la revelación de la castaña. La respuesta vino en forma de un muy apasionado beso que Daphne disfrutó por completo. Cuando por fin se separaron de su beso Daphne estaba sin aliento y deseosa de más.

"Si Daphne me gustan las chicas sobre todo las rubias y estas de suerte. Te voy a hacer una oferta que solo le haría a otras dos chicas que conozco. Harry no solo es el jefe de una importante casa mágica, si no que es el jefe de dos casas importantes La antigua y noble casa de los Black heredada por su padrino Sirius Black y por ser el miembro más cercano de la familia debido a su abuela Dorea Black. Eres una princesa Sangre Pura y estoy segura de que te educaron en esas costumbres antiguas y algo barbaras." Le dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con su cabello y desabotonaba su blusa.

Daphne sonrió al oír lo que Hermione le estaba ofreciendo, claro que sabía lo que podía pasar si una persona era heredera a una o más casas casi extintas. Esa persona tenía el derecho de tener dos esposas para mantener viva cada una de las casas y así evitar la extinción de su casa. "Quieres que sea entonces la otra esposa de Harry." Le pregunto acercándose un poco más a los labios de Hermione pudiendo casi saborear su sabor.

"Por supuesto que si, a Harry le gustan rubias y a mí me gustan rubias. Entras perfectamente en la lista de chicas con las que me gustaría compartir a Harry." Le dijo mientras le daba otro intenso beso pero aún manteniendo a Daphne amarrada a la silla. "A parte de mi tienes a alguien más en mente." Le pregunto Daphne dándole otro beso a Hermione pero esta vez atrapando sus labios con los dientes.

"Si tengo en mente a Fleur Delacour y Luna Lovegood . Ahora que Fleur está soltera de nuevo pero pensaba proponérselo con el tiempo debido a que es viuda y Luna creo qué hay algo entre ella y Neville." Le dijo manteniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Daphne mientras la miraba a los ojos. "Significaba que has estado planeando todo esto desde que supiste que Harry era el heredero a uno o más casas." Le pregunto confundida ya que la Hermione que conocía no era una persona manipuladora.

"No, sabía que Harry podía tener dos esposas desde hace más de un año al igual que el, Ginny parecía muy interesada en la idea sobre todo si me involucraba. A cada rato la mencionaba intentando convencerme para que yo convenciera a Harry pero Ginny no es la clase de chica que me atrae ni a Harry el mismo me confesó anoche que decidió salir con ella para intentar superar a alguien" Le dijo mientras Daphne intentaba evitar su mirada.

"Entendí que era a ti a quien quería superar, cuando estaba a punto de morir cerca de navidad por varias heridas no podía dejar de decir tu nombre." Los ojos de Daphne se empezaron a cristalizar al oír las palabras de Hermione. De momento recordó las palabras de Tracey cuando había visto su fantasma. Había mencionado que hubieran sido felices juntos, si tan solo hubiera averiguado lo de las dos cosas antes hubiera sido más fácil convencer a Tracey de aceptar a Harry y podrían haber estado juntos.

"Te dejare que pienses mi propuesta, se que aún intentas superar la pérdida de Tracey pero también pienso hacerle la oferta a Fleur la próxima vez que la vea y por lo que se Fleu va a aceptar a la primera." Dijo para luego pararse darse la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta, una vez en la puerta soltó a Daphne dejando a la chica libre pensando sobre la propuesta de Hermione.

 **Fleur**

Ante la constante oposición de la señora Weasley Fleur había regresado a Shell Cottage. Ella quería estar sola, quería arreglar su mente sobre todo sus emociones que parecían estar locas. Y al mismo tiempo quería investigar sus sospechas sobre la poción de amor que había tenido en su sistema, quería estar segura que Bill no había estado involucrado en eso.

Shell Cottage estaba en las mismas condiciones en las que Fleur había dejado su casa cuando ella y Bill habían sido llamados para la batalla en Hogwarts. Había comida en cacerolas, ropa tendida afuera y algunas luces prendidas al igual que la chimenea. Caminó rumbo a la cocina deseaba algo de comer, llevaba horas sin algo en el estómago y usar tanta magia la había dejado exhausta. Tomó algo de lo que había cocinado por suerte lo había dejado en estasis para evitar que se descompusiera, luego se sentó en el sillón y empezó a comer mientras veía el fuego en la chimenea.

Tan pronto terminó de comer y on su varita en mano empezó a buscar por toda la casa algo que le pudiera decir bien que había pasado en los últimos dos años. Tenía los recuerdos pero deseaba saber la razón de estos y él porque había actuado así. Revisar la parte de abajo no la llevó a nada fuera de lo común. En la parte de arriba había evidencia de que los chicos habían estado ahí hace casi un mes pero nada fuera de lo común, cuando llegó a su cuarto llegó a su cuarto encontró rápidamente unas tablas flojas debajo de la cama.

Al mover la cama y quitar las tablas encontró varios diarios de Bill de los últimos años. La mayoría de ellos relataban sus historias como rompe maldiciones en Egipto y varias de sus aventuras en las antiguas tumbas. Pronto llegó al momento en que se habían conocido. Bill mencionaba como su madre lo había convencido de ir a visitar a Harry como familia antes de la primera prueba. En el diario Bill mencionaba haberla visto de lejos y haber caído encantado ante ella.

Más adelante mencionaba lo talentosa que demostraba ser y lo preocupado que había estado cuando había salido lastimada de la prueba. Pero ya no había más acerca de ella hasta varios meses después cuando se habían reencontrado en Gringotts. Bill mencionaba lo suertudo que se había sentido por poder trabajar con ella para ayudarla en su inglés. Más adelante mencionaba como se sentía después de haber sido rechazado por ella para tener una cita.

Luego parecía estar contento de que ella parecía haber recapacitado después de haber visitado su casa y haber tenido una conversación con su madre. Fleur se quedó pensando un momento en esa última parte, Bill mencionaba que ella lo había rechazado pero aún así había intentado seguir adelante con su vida, hasta que después de que ella había conocido a su madre Molly, ella parecía haber recapacitado y decido darle una oportunidad a Bill.

Fleur se detuvo en ese momento y volvió a leer esa última parte. Para ella era obvio ahora que Molly le había dado una poción de amor cuando la conoció. Molly había arruinado la vida de su hijo al igual que la suya. Su furia empezaba a hacerse presente cuando plumas empezaron a aparecer y sus uñas se empezaron a alargar. Molly Weasley había arruinado su vida por completo, lo más increíble era que Bill no se hubiera dado cuenta que ella estaba bajo el efecto de una poción de amor.

El diario Bill describía como el siempre había creído que era verdadero amor de ella hacia el. Miro más adelante y con cada página que leía se daba cuenta que él amor de Bill hacía ella había sido real y que él pensaba por completo que él amor entre ambos era bastante real. Ahí era obvio cómo estaba bajo una poción de amor no había un amor tan perfecto como él lo estaba describiendo. Sin peleas o desacuerdos, lujuria constante o el hecho de que ella deseara estar con él constantemente. Lo que más la enojó fue el hecho de que él la atribuía todo eso a su herencia Veela.

Había dos razones por las cuales Fleur no había decidió salir con el, la primera era que se sentía atraída a alguien más y la segunda era que ella había notado como él apenas podía controlarse a su atracción. Ya no podía hacer nada con Bill estaba muerto pero eso no le impedía hacer algo en contra de su madre.

Con la idea de hacer algo más para evitar y saber si Harry por la cual su parte veela se sentía atraída y al mismo tiempo quería evitar. Necesitaba investigar debido a que posiblemente había estado también bajo pociones dado que pasó muchas vacaciones con la señora Weasley, tomó una decisión se paró y con el movimiento de su varita empezó guardar sus cosas. Al salir de de la casa la prendió en llamas no quería saber más de ese lugar solo le iba a traer malos recuerdos que prefería olvidar.

Cuando estuvo lista realizó una aparición hacia el callejón Diagon, donde rentaría una cuarto por algunas noches e iría a Gringotts a pedir su transferencia a la sucursal de Paris. Desde donde tomaría actos legales en contra de Molly Weasley por el uso de pociones de amor. Quería evitar ver a Harry hasta que hubiera resuelto el problema con los Weasley ya que sabía que para él eran muy importantes.

A la mañana siguiente supo que no sería tan fácil salir de Inglaterra los duendes le habían dado una última tarea encontrar a Harry para que respondiera por sus actos.

 **Agradezco la ayuda de Kira Potter Jackson por ayudarme a corregir la parte de Fleur.**


	4. Gringotts

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

 **Gringotts**

 **Daphne**

Los ojos de Daphne se empezaron a abrir cuando los rayos de sol entraron por las viejas cortinas que tenía la casa. Daphne de inmediato notó que no se podía mover del todo. Al mover su mirada hacia abajo notó como su hermana se mantenía pegada a ella con sus brazos y con su cabeza en su pecho. Cuando había regresado la noche anterior Astoria ya casi estaba dormida pero aún lloraba afectada por lo que había vivido en Hogwarts y la muerte de sus padres. Daphne se cambió y entró en la cama con ella para consolarla.

Apenas había sentido la llegada de su hermana mayor Astoria se había volteado de inmediato y se había abrazado a ella fuertemente para seguir llorando, Daphne solo le regresó el abrazo mientras la calmaba. Después de estar calmándola por un rato Astoria se fue quedando dormida y Daphne solo pudo ver como su hermana menor descansaba antes de empezar a caer dormida.

Ahora que estaba despierta se zafó del los brazos de su hermana para ir rumbo al baño. Cuando regreso noto como Astoria seguía durmiendo tranquilamente por lo que se cambió rápido de ropa, después le dio un ligero beso en la frente para salir de la habitación. Daphne bajo las escaleras lentamente intentando no hacer ruido. Al llegar a la planta baja oyó ruidos de la cocina y pudo percibir un increíble olor a comida.

Daphne camino sin hacer ruido hacia la cocina, dentro encontró a Harry cocinando lo que parecía ser el desayuno para cuatro. "Ya me había olvidado que sabías cocinar." Le dijo desde la puerta lo que causó que Harry se asustara un poco al no haberla oído llegar. Daphne entró a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa mientras veía como Harry colocaba el tocino en un plato.

"Con todo lo qué pasó no te culpo que se te haya olvidado, además no es una gran cualidad mía. Se cocinar por haberlo hecho tantos años con los Dursley." Le dijo mientras regresaba a seguir preparando el desayuno esta vez concentrándose en preparar la masa para los Hot-Cakes. Sin darle mucha importancia a que Daphne estuviera ahí.

"Creo que te debo una explicación Harry." Le dijo desde su lugar intentado evitar su mirada. Ella sabía que lo había lastimado al haberlo ilusionado hace dos años, ella en ese momento quería apoyarlo, consolarlo hacerlo ver que la muerte de Sirius no era su culpa, sobre todo quería sacarlo de su estado de depresión.

Lo había logrado pero se había acercado demasiado a él y había causado que él generara sentimientos hacia ella, sentimientos que ella también había empezado a generar pero que no influían tanto debido a su relación con Tracey.

"No me la debes Daphne, creo que yo te debo más bien una disculpa por haberte intentado besar esa vez. No sabía que estabas en una relación con Tracey y pensé que podríamos intentar hacer que algo funcionara entre los dos." Le dijo por fin volteándose a verla.

"Lo siento Harry debí haberte contado eso, tú habías confiado en mí muchas cosas pero yo no confié en ti lo más importante en mi vida en ese momento." Daphne suspiró y se quedó un momento callada mientras reunía el valor necesario para seguir hablando con Harry. "Tracey y yo siempre fuimos amigas muy cercanas crecimos juntas ella era mi vecina cuando éramos niñas y al entrar a Hogwarts nuestra amistad solo se fortaleció. La primera en darse cuenta que le atraían las chicas fue ella, a veces pienso que Tracey tenía que haber sido más una Gryffindor que una Slytherin.

Por increíble que parezca fue durante nuestro tercer año donde ella me confesó que le atraían las chicas de una manera muy al estilo Gryffindor. También era obvio que Se había empezó a fijar más en lo que destacaba más a las chicas y constantemente la podías ver observando los pechos de algunas chicas, sus piernas, su trasero y en mi caso a veces veía demasiado mis labios. Todo se reveló durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños en el verano antes de entrar a nuestro cuarto año. Tracey me beso en una parte escondida en los jardines de mi mansión, el beso me agarró sorprendida y no reacciones a tiempo.

Tracey pensó que no sentía lo mismo y se alejó por un tiempo fue ahí cuando nos conocimos, tú te sentías solo al mismo tiempo que yo haciendo que pudiéramos congeniar casi de manera perfecta. Con el paso de los días ella me volvió a hablar y decidí hablar acerca del beso entre nosotras. Ella me confesó sus sentimientos y decidí que podríamos intentarlo. Empezamos con citas secretas en Hogsmead y casi a finales de Noviembre de ese año decidimos hacer nuestra relación formal." Le dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas le salían de los ojos por recordar su noviazgo.

"Entonces cuando me dijiste que tenías planes con tu familia para el baile de Navidad, era en realidad planes con Tracey." Le pregunto ocultando sus celos por estar descubriendo la verdad, Daphne solo asintió y se puso roja. "Tracey no quería ir con alguien que no fuera yo así que me propuso pasar las vacaciones con ella en su casa. Claro omitió el detalle que estaríamos solas debido a que sus padres estarían de viaje y pues aprovechamos la situación." Confesó aún más roja al recordar todo lo que habían hecho.

Daphne estaba segura que si alguna de ambas hubiera sido un chico, la otra hubiera salido embarazada en esas vacaciones. Prácticamente habían tenido sexo por toda la casa y a cada momento se la habían pasado desnudas todo el tiempo. Pero su momento más preciado sería el estar acurrucadas en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras solo eran tapadas por una cobija que Tracey había traído y hablar de lo que esperaban de su futuro juntas.

"Nuestros padres no se enterraron de la mejor forma, después de todo es una gran sorpresa volver de tus vacaciones y encontrar a tu hija desnuda en la cocina gimiendo mientras una chica se encuentra entre sus piernas." Le contó avergonzada y Harry trató de no reírse ya que él estaba en una situación similar ya que tenía que explicar el embarazo de Hermione.

"Después de que nos hicieron vestirnos y llamarán a mis padres tuvimos que explicar la situación. Mis padres no estaban muy complacidos eran algo conservadores y no lo veían bien pero después de un año lo pudieron aceptar. Los padres de Tracey estaban molestos con ella por abrocharse de que no estuvieran en casa, pero la apoyaban más su padre parecía contento de no fuera un chico si no una chica la pareja de su hija." Dijo recordando ese día con algo de alegria.

"Ambas continuamos con nuestra relación aún a escondidas en Hogwarts sobre todo en nuestro quinto año por Umbridge, mestizos y nacidos Muggle no son lo único que odia también lleva años intentando pasar una Ley en contra de las parejas del mismo sexo pero al haber algunos miembros que juegan para ambos equipos nunca fue aprobada.

Tracey siempre supo que éramos amigos, siempre le contaba cuando nos veíamos. Nunca le contaba de qué hablábamos pero si de lo que hacíamos cuando nos veíamos y cuando me intentaste besar se lo conté sin pensarlo. Tracey hizo una gran escena de celos para mi sorpresa y se enojó más cuando le dije te hubiera dejado besarme.

Me sentía mal de un modo le había sido infiel a ella porque había querido besarte, pero era porque mis sentimientos estaban mezclados en ese momento habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos en esos últimos días que empecé a sentirme atraída por ti de la misma forma de cómo me sentía por Tracey. Y por un momento quería tener una relación también contigo, una donde tú y ella sintieran lo mismo que yo por ustedes." Daphne suspiro se sentía un poco más aliviada por contarle eso a Harry pero aun temía que él se molestara con ella.

"Que sucedió entonces." Le pregunto Harry mientras aun la veía desde el otro lado de la mesa. "Decidí que no le podía hacer eso a Tracey sin que estuviera enterada y de acuerdo. Por lo que evite que me besaras mi intención era contarle a ella mi idea y ver si aceptaba para después platicar contigo. Pero todo salió mal ella no quiso ni pensarlo y empezamos a pelear. En ese momento decidí que mi relación con ella era más importante e intente mantenerla, lo que llevo a que me distanciara de ti.

Y por un pequeño instante pensé que había funcionado que ya no sentía nada por ti, que ese momento donde había deseado besarte había sido solo provocado por curiosidad de saber lo que se sentía besar a un chico ya que los únicos labios que he besado eran los de Tracey. Pero cuando te vi con la comadreja no pude soportarlo no te merecía ella no estuvo ahí para animarte, consolarte y sacarte de ese estado depresivo que estabas durante el verano." Le dijo llorando aún mientras sentía su propia furia la empezaba a surgir al recordar cómo se veían los dos juntos.

"Fue cuando me di cuenta de que aún sentía algo por ti y lo mucho que probablemente te había lastimado cuando te rechacé con ese beso. No hubiera sido lo correcto haberte correspondido ese beso pero con eso te hubiera demostrado lo que también sentía por ti. Luego me hubiera enfrentado a Tracey para hacerla razonar de que las dos podíamos compartirte y así seguro juntas." Le dijo finalmente mientras aún le salían lágrimas de los ojos, Harry se paró para luego caminar y sentarse a su lado. Con un pañuelo le fue limpiando las lágrimas a Daphne la cual aún sollozaba con la cabeza agachada, Harry la levantó un poquito para verla a los ojos. Los ojos violeta de Daphne estaban rojos y sin vida como cuando la había encontrado en Hogwarts después de la batalla, la muerte de Tracey la estaba consumiendo.

En ese momento lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry fue abrazarla, al principio Daphne se tensó un poco pero al sentir el calor de Harry y el amor que intentaba de transmitir en ese abrazo hizo que poco a poco fuera dejando de llorar y se calmara más para luego abrazarlo del mismo modo. Ninguno de ellos noto a Astoria ni a Hermione que los veían desde la entrada de la cocina. Donde Hermione le pasaba a Astoria algo del tocino frito que al morderlo hizo ruido causando que ambos chicos se separaran de inmediato.

"Cuanto tiempo llevan ahí." Pregunto Harry mientras Daphne se secaba los ojos por completo e intentan ocultar su sonrojo pero sin tener mucho éxito. "Desde que se estaban abrazando". Dijo Hermione con una genuina sonrisa, ya que esperaba que ambos pudieran reparar su relación para así poder seguir adelante con la propuesta que le había hecho a Daphne una vez que hubiera podido superar la muerte de Tracey.

Harry terminó de hacer rápido el desayuno mientras las chicas empezaban a comer algo de lo que ya estaba preparado. Una vez que habían terminado de desayunar se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a Gringotts para hacerle frente a las consecuencias por haber entrado a robar al banco, haber robado un dragón y destruir una gran parte del edifico durante su escape. Daphne iría a revisar las cuentas de su familia y a legalizar su posición como la nueva jefa de casa.

 **Harry**

Una vez listos los cuatro fueron desapareciendo por la chimenea con dirección a él Caldero Chorreante para luego entrar al callejón Diagon. Lo primero que notaron al pasar por la entrada al callejón fue ya estaba desapareciendo el ambiente sombrío que lo había plagado por los últimos meses y que la gente parecía más animada, tiendas que habían estado cerradas estaban abriendo de nuevo. Cuando se fueron acercando al banco notaron que aún los duendes estaban reparando los daños al Banco causados por el escape del dragón. Harry sabía que tendría problemas por eso y estaba dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias que traía.

Apenas habían pasado por la puerta del banco y fueron notados por los duendes y varios de estos que estaban armados con lanzas fueron hacia ellos de forma hostil como Harry estaba esperando. Harry levantó las manos en señal de rendición mientras los duendes lo rodeaban en específico a él, dejando a un lado a Hermione y a las hermanas Greengrass. "Tu varita mágica y no intentes nada." Le dijo el líder del grupo de Duendes mientras abría una caja para guardar la varita. Harry la sacó lentamente mientras los duendes observaban cada movimiento casi esperando a que hiciera algo.

Cuando deposito la varita en la caja sin haberlos atacado, mostraron rápidamente una cara de decepción, el líder cerró la caja e indicó a Harry que los siguieran. "El consejo de Gringotts lo espera para ser juzgado, podrá ser el salvador del mundo mágico pero usted cometió un crimen en suelo Gringotts el cual se encuentra fuera de la jurisdicción de los de su especie por lo que será juzgado aquí. Comprende." Le dijo el duende mientras los escoltaban hacia la sala del consejo.

"Para su suerte alguien se ha ofrecido para defenderlo ante el consejo aún sabiendo que podrá compartir su sentencia si es declarado culpable. No muchos de sus especie harían algo parecido pero parece que la señorita Delacour tiene fe en salvarlo, será lamentable perder a un valioso elemento para el Banco pero si decide defenderlo y perder con usted es decisión de ella. Antes de que sea llevado para enfrentar al consejo tendrá una hora para formar su caso con la señorita Delacour. Pero no creo que le sirva de mucho." Con eso lo metieron en una habitación donde Fleur ya lo esperaba.

Fleur de inmediato fue a abrazarlo. "Harry lo siento tanto intente lo que pude para que te perdonara pero realmente están molestos contigo por haber entrado a robar al banco y después haber destruido parte de las instalaciones cuando escaparon con el dragón." Le dijo mientras aún lo abrazaba.

"No te preocupes Fleur tengo que asumir las consecuencias de mis actos pero eso no significa que tú tengas que pagar por ello también, ya perdiste demasiado por esta guerra. Pude dejar fuera de esto a Hermione y deseo que también te mantengas fuera no quiero que tengas que compartir mi castigo conmigo." Le dijo mientras se separaba y veía a su amiga Veela a cual empezó a negar con la cabeza.

"Ya es muy tarde Harry dije que te ayudaría a defenderte y no puedo retractarme de eso no frente al consejo. Soy de las abogada/intermediaria de Gringotts mi trabajo suele ser ver que todos los trámites y tratos vayan con las normas requeridas por lo que debo saber las leyes del banco. Vamos a encontrar una forma de salir y de esto para que después puedas disfrutar de tu vida al lado de Hermione y de tu hijo o hija." Le dijo sonriendo para luego señalare la mesa donde había dos sillas y una carpeta la cual Fleur tomó.

"Estos son los cargos. Ignorar correspondencia de Gringotts, ignorar solicitud de presentarse cuando es convocado, transacciones por medio de otra persona para evitar hacer frente al banco, transacciones con destino dudoso." Fleur miró a Harry esperando una respuesta sobre esos cargos. "Ni recuerdo haber recibido nunca una carta relacionada con Gringotts solo recibía de mis amigos por medio de Hedwig y una que otra ocasión del Ministerio por uso indebido de magia. No sabía que darle mi llave a la señora Weasley era un delito." Le dijo a Fleur la cual se llevó la mano a la cara.

"Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé. Verás Harry los duendes se toman muy enserio si ignoras sus cartas y lo ven como una ofensa. Según el Banco se le envía cada mes a sus clientes un estado de cuenta y estos deben de confirmar de recibido. Lo mismo sucede cuando eres convocado en este caso parece que fueron tres veces, cuando tenías once años para el testamento de tus padres, a los catorce cuando al parecer fuiste emancipado por el torneo y a los quince para el testamento de Sirius.

Al parecer como tu familia es una de las principales cuentas y una cuenta fundadora pasaron por alto todo esto e hicieron las transacciones estipuladas en los testamentos. Como ya sabes eres Lord Potter y Lord Black pero debido a eventos recientes se te ha dado también el título de Lord Peverell no se porque y por último eres Lord Slytherin por derecho de conquista supongo que por derrotar a Voldemort lo que te da cuatro de las más importantes cuentas del Banco." Le dijo Fleur mientras seguía leyendo las hojas de la carpeta, la mayoría era puro papeleo en donde Harry era reconocido con esos títulos al igual que su secreta emancipación durante su cuarto año.

"Los primeros cargos serán fácil de pasar, los duendes tienen un artefacto lo llaman la Silla de la Verdad como has de suponer todo el que se sienta al hablar mostrará si dice la verdad o si es una mentira y si dices lo que estás diciendo ahora esos cargos podrán ser absueltos y una investigación será llevada a cabo para buscar la razón de que no llegarán las lechuzas. Lo de las transacciones te van a cobrar una multa pero no será mucho y también harán una investigación sobre los movimientos dudosos.

Ahora vamos a lo complicado entrar a una bóveda que no es de tu propiedad sin autorización del dueño, robar un objeto de esa bóveda y escapar sobre el lomo de un dragón que era propiedad del banco." Fleur suspiró para luego ver a Harry, él debía de tener unos muy buenos motivo para hacer lo que hizo y debía de decírselos a los duendes tal vez eso seria la parte clave para que fuera perdonado por los cargos.

"Harry necesito saber que fue lo que robaron ese día y porque fue de tanta importancia que lo robaran." Le dijo seriamente mientras podía ver como Harry dudaba si contarle o no sobre lo que habían robado. "Harry necesito saber tal vez eso sea la clave para sacarte de este rollo en el que estas metido, perdón estamos metidos." Le dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos, sus ojos verde esmeralda que le provocaban una inmensa calma.

Al ver que no tenía otra salida suspiró finalmente. "En la bóveda había un Horrocrux creado por Voldemort y entregado para su custodia a Bellatrix Lestrange se trataba de la copa de Huffelpuff ." Al oír esto Fleur se quedó sorprendida para luego sonreír. Gringotts tenía una lista de objetos que se prohibía meter a sus bóvedas y meter un Horrocrux era uno de esos objetos cuando el consejo se entera de ellos las cuentas Lestrange serían historia, Fleur podría convencerlos de que los daños podían ser pagados por la cuenta Lestrange como castigo.

Además de que los Duendes no se hacían responsable de la bóveda de sus clientes que hubieran colocado uno de esos objetos prohibidos, volvía la garantía inválida al igual que cualquier razón por la cual cuidar la bóveda. En si Bellatrix Lestrange había vuelto su bóveda pública para todo el mundo sin saberlo. Eso era algo que solo los abogados de Gringotts sabían a los cuales Fleur pertenecía. "Harry creo que tenemos resuelto este problema todo solo tienes que sentarte en a silla, declararte culpable ya que aceptas lo que hiciste y explicar las razones por las cuales lo hiciste y eso incluye el Horrocrux." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo que quedó de la hora lo usaron para ponerse de acuerdo en los últimos detalles para cuando hiciera frente ante el consejo de duendes. Pronto llegó la guardia Duende que los escoltarían hasta la sala del consejo dentro del banco. La sala de consejo tenía forma de medio círculo en la parte de en medio se encontraban los cinco miembros principales del consejo y hacía él alrededor miembros importantes del banco. Había un balcón para visitantes a un lado donde Harry pudo notar la figura de Hermione, Daphne y Astoria. Las dos hermanas estaban de cada lado de Hermione y la intentaban calmar.

Una vez que estaba sentado en la silla que estaba en medio esta amarró mágicamente sus brazos y piernas mientras un brillo dorado la iluminaba por unos momentos para señalar que estaba activa, Fleur mientras tanto se colocó a su lado mostrando confianza ante la situación.

"Bien hagamos esto rápido el tiempo es dinero." Dijo el lider del consejo mientras se sentaba en su lugar y sacaba una copia del expediente. "Lord Harry James Potter Black Peverell Slytherin se le acusa de ignorar correro y peticiones de presentarse ante el Banco ara resolver varios asuntos de herencia así como su emancipación a la edad de catorce años, dar la llave a alguien sin dar aviso a Gringotts, entrar al banco a robar a una bóveda de uno de nuestros más antiguos clientes y destruir propiedad del banco. Como se declarada el acusado." Dijo mirando hacia Fleur.

"Mi cliente se declara culpable de todos los cargos y está dispuesto a dar una explicación para la razón de todos ellos. Sobre todo una explicación sobre su intrusión a la bóveda Lestrange." Dijo con seguridad mientras los duendes lo veían sorprendido. "Esto es nuevo jamás alguien se había declarado culpable y estar dispuesto a dar razones de porque lo había hecho, vamos a oír lo que el acusado tiene que decir." Dijo el duende mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron en favor. Con eso Harry fue explicando cada una de las razones.

La luz de la silla se seguía manteniendo de color dorado dando a entender que todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Cuando llegó a la parte de la bóveda y de su contenido se oyeron gritos de descontento por toda la sala del consejo y Fleur supo qué si saldrían de esa, el consejo le pidió a Harry que continuara y este término de explicar todo lo que había sucedió.

Al terminar los miembros del consejo se pusieron a discutir entre ellos viendo una que otra vez hacia Harry y Fleur. Varios minutos después dejaron de hablar y el lider del consejo se paró de su asiento para dar su veredicto. "Por los cargos de ignorar las cartas, las peticiones de presentarse y el dar la llave a alguien sin aviso al banco. Es declarado culpable por lo que tendrá que pagar una multa de cinco mil galeones al banco y se hará una investigación en búsqueda de las razones por las cuales no llegó las cartas. Por el cargo de daño a las instalaciones del banco se le declara culpable y el culpable deberá pagar por los daños cerca de cincuenta mil galeones. Por dejar en libertad a un dragón que custodiaba las bóvedas se le declara culpable y pagará los gastos necesarios para el traslado de un nuevo Dragón que serán cerca de cien mil galeones. Por el cargo de robo a una bóveda de Gringotts se declara inocente debido a que introducir un Horrocrux invalida el contrato con el cliente.

Al ser Lord Potter el primero en entrar a la bóveda después de que el contrato fuera hecho inválido y haber retirado el artefacto prohibido se le recompensará con dicha bóveda y todo su contenido. Todo lo que Lord Potter deberá pagar será retirado de dicha bóveda lo que quede será depositado a una bóveda que el asigne.

Por último Lord Potter la próxima que tenga información acerca de otro artefacto oscuro háblelo con su administrador de cuenta será más fácil en vez de entrar a robar a Gringotts de nuevo." Con eso el consejo se retiró y Harry fue liberado de la silla. Fleur de inmediato lo abrazó para después guiarlo hacia fuera donde fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo por parte de Hermione y después de Daphne mientras que Astoria solo le sonrió.

"Creo que e hora que vea a mi administrador para hablar sobre mis cuentas y todo eso." Dijo Harry una vez que se había soltado del agarre de Daphne y las chicas solo asintieron mientras que Fleur los guió por el Banco hacia donde ella sabía estaba el administrador de la familia Potter. Toco con cuidado para luego esperar que se les permitiera entrar.

"Harry yo y mi hermana vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas, ya vimos a nuestro administrador y todo está en orden ya asumí el puesto de jefe de mi casa." Le dijo enseñándole el anillo, Harry asintió y quedaron de verse afuera en hora para ir a comer. Pronto oyó como le pedían que entraran y Harry entró con Hermione y Fleur de cada lado para encontrase con su administrador.

"Lord Potter lo he estado esperando por varios años ya, pero al parecer nunca le llegaron mis cartas, el Banco se encargará de averiguar la razón mientras tanto le enviaremos a la señorita Delacour toda su información ya que parece ser que desea que actúe como su intermediaria." Harry volteó a ver a Fleur la cual le sonrió y este asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, entonces empecemos porque hay bastante que discutir. Primero está el testamento de Lord y Lady Potter, el testamento de Lord Black y por último debemos discutir cómo desea que manejemos sus inversiones y propiedades que aún conserva." Le dijo el duende mientras le pasaba dos documento a Harry los cuales eran los testamentos de sus padres y padrino.

 _Nosotros James Charlus Potter y Lily Amelie Potter (Evans) en pleno uso de nuestras facultades escribimos este testamento. Esperamos que todas nuestras voluntades sean cumplidas en caso de que nos suceda algo a ambos._

 _En caso de que James muera, Lily tomara el puesto de Lady regente hasta que nuestro hijo Harry James Potter pueda tomar su lugar y hará este testamento inválido. Si ambos llegamos a morir le dejamos todos los bienes de la familia Potter a nuestro único hijo Harry. Y su custodia será directo para sus padrinos Alice Longbotom y Sirius Black. Si lees esto lo sentimos Sirius ambos concordamos que no eres lo suficientemente maduró para cuidar a un niño pequeño. Por lo que esperamos que Harry crezca con Isabelle y su familia. Mientras tanto dejamos que Sirius como Isabelle sean los únicos con acceso a la cuenta Potter hasta que Harry cumpla once años._

 _Les entregamos a las siguientes personas cincuenta mil galeones en agradecimiento por su amistad y con la esperanza de que en un futuro puedan ver por Harry y contarle lo mucho que lo amaban sus padres. Los Longbotom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore para que pueda seguir financiando la orden del fénix._

 _Para Harry lamentamos no haber estado a tu lado pero queremos que sepas que siempre te amamos eras nuestra luz en tiempos de guerra y hubiéramos hecho lo que fuera para que sobrevivieras y fueras feliz._

 _James Potter y Lily Potter._

Harry soltó una lágrima al ver el último mensaje de sus padres la cual pronto se limpió cuando sintió el abrazo de Hermione. Después de unos momentos se separaron y Harry vio al Duende en su escritorio. "Fueron cumplidas las peticiones de mis padres." El duende asintió para después mostrarle un estado de cuenta que mostraba los movimientos de esa fecha. "Debido a los sucesos ocurridos con Alice Longbotom y Sirius Black esa parte no pudo ser cumplida por lo que su custodia pasó a manos de sus parientes más cercanos." Harry solo hizo una mueca y se dispuso a leer el testamento de Sirius.

El testamento era algo parecido al de sus padres pero menos serio, había varias bromas malas sobre Remus y Tonks. Había dejado grandes cantidades a varias personas de la orden como los Weasley, los Tonks, Lupin entre varios otros los cuales desgraciadamente ya estaban muertos. Había una petición de la entrega de una carta a Amelia Bones y Susan Bones. A la cual también mandaba una carta y había abierto una cuenta donde había repartido la mitad de la fortuna Black el resto se le había quedado a Harry. Fuera de eso todo lo demás se lo había dejado a Harry junto con el título de Lord Black que solo se podía pasar a un miembro varón en ese caso Harry.

"Los depósitos fueron llevados a cabo como Lord Black lo deseaba al igual que la entrega de ambas cartas y la cuenta para Susan Bones." Le dijo el duende mientras sacaba los siguientes papeles. Harry tenía curiosidad de saber por qué Sirius le había dejado tanto dinero a una chica que no conocía. "Que más nos falta por ver." Le pregunto a su administrador quien le entregó una carpeta más gorda. "Esto es el resumen de lo que ahora pose Lord Potter, no solo las cantidades actualizadas de las bóvedas si no también de propiedades, joyas, muebles y libros que su familia haya acumulado por años."

Harry agarro la carpeta y la empezó a ojear apenas había visto el resumen final de todos los activos Potter y ya se había mareado, jamás pensó que su familia tuviera tanto dinero. Siempre había pensado que lo que tenía en su bóveda era lo único y estaba dispuesto a vivir con eso hasta que tuviera un trabajo pero ahora no tenía que trabajar por lo menos en unas diez vidas, viviendo lleno de lujos y apenas se vería corto de dinero. La cuenta Black no era tanto por estar dividida a la mitad pero si era una gran cantidad de dinero, la Peverell eran tres casas, dos bóvedas llenas de galeones y de libros, también un asiento en la mesa de gobernadores de Hogwarts. Por último la de Slytherin solo era una bóveda en lo más profundo del Banco, parecía estar llena de libros y artefactos. Por último estaban todas sus inversiones había varias dentro en Inglaterra, otras en el extranjero y sorprendentes varias en el mundo Muggle de donde provenía el mayor de su dinero al parecer habían sido ideas de su mamá ya que las inversiones iniciaban a partir de qué se habían casado sus padres. "Bien revisaré esto a más detalle y estaré en contacto con usted por deseo hacer un cambio pero mis inversiones creo que seguiré como están ya que parece estar generando ganancias. Quisiera saber si hay alguna forma de transportar dinero sin tener que estar cargando una bolsa llena de galeones. "Señorita Delacour provea a Lord Potter de una tarjeta Gringotts y una chequera también, asegúrese de explicarle sobre cómo funciona." Fleur asintió con la cabeza y guió a Harry afuera de la oficina.

Antes de salir del banco pasaron por varias oficinas donde Fleur recogió lo solicitado por Harry y se lo entregó. "Estas dos son tarjetas Gringotts sirven como tarjetas de crédito Muggle, solo tienes que pasarla y Gringotts hace la transferencia a la bóveda indicada o si es una tienda Muggle lo deposita a la cuenta de esa tienda. La chequera solo es para el mundo mágico pones la cantidad, firma, y número de bóveda." Harry asintió y le dio una tarjeta a Hermione quien la aceptó de mala gana ya que aún no estaban casados y no podía aceptarlo aún pero al final Harry la pudo convence.

Solo los dos salieron del banco ya que Fleur debía de regresar al trabajo a terminar algunas cosas antes de tomar su puesto definitivo de intermediaria entre Gringotts y Harry que sería ahora su trabajo de tiempo completo. Harry le había dado de nuevo la dirección de la casa para que la pudiera encontrar. Con eso Harry y Hermione fueron en búsqueda de Daphne y su Hermana las cuales estaban saliendo de Madam Malkins. Una ves juntos regresaron a Grimmauld Place para poder comer ahí y descansar del día agotador que habían tenido en Gringotts.

 **Hermione**

En la noche Fleur arribó con una maleta para sorpresa de todos, después de comer algo de la maravillosa comida que Harry había preparado y que Daphne y su hermana se retiraran a dormir, Fleur les contó todo lo que había pasado desde que se habían ido de Hogwarts como se había peleado con Molly Weasley para luego irse a su hogar y empezar a buscar por alguna prueba de pociones de amor. Fleur les mostró el diario de Bill que había guardado como prueba.

Ambos chicos estaban sorprendido por las acciones de Molly Weasley y de que Bill no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba bajo la influencia de una poción de amor. También se sorprendieron de que Fleur hubiera quemado la casa donde solía vivir y que planeaba regresar a Francia dentro de poco ya que no tenía nada que hacer en Inglaterra. También les comento que había planeado tomar acciones legales en contra de Molly pero lo haría desde Francia y con la ayuda de sus padres.

"Fleur por que no te quedas con nosotros, tenemos la casa vacía, no sabemos cuando se vayan Daphne y Astoria. Además no haría bien tu compañía aquí siempre que estás a nuestro alrededor nos alegras la vida." Le dijo Hermione para sorpresa de Fleur y de Harry que también planeaba decirle eso a Fleur pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría Hermione.

"Enserio me dejarían quedarme con ustedes un tiempo." Les dijo sonriendo a lo que ambos asintieron para luego ser envueltos en un abrazo de la Veela. Que estaba feliz por poder pasar tiempo con ellos. "Puedes tomar el cuarto que quieras y será tuyo. Fleur antes de que te vayas quisiera repasar mis propiedades para ver si hay una casa en el mar donde podamos ir de vacaciones por un tiempo." Le dijo Harry a lo cual Fleur asintió para sacar la carpeta y buscar las propiedades de Harry. Ambos empezaron a ver una por una pero no había ninguna que convenciera a Harry. Cada una de las páginas que le iba pasando Fleur mostraban la propiedad y tenían una descripción ajunta sobre aspectos importantes de la propiedad.

Pero para la mala suerte de Harry las casas y mansiones mantenían el estilo Victoriano del mundo mágico y ninguna se encontraba fuera del país. La mayoría necesitaba reparaciones por haber estado en estado de abandono por varios años como lo era la Mansión Potter el hogar ancestral de su familia que poco a poco se estaba cayendo en pedazos. De pronto vio algo fuera de la carpeta de inmuebles que llamó su atención.

Era un hermoso superyate de lujo que le pertenecía a su familia, según la hoja de información había sido el regalo de bodas del último Lord Potter a su esposa. Pero debido a la guerra jamás salió del astillero y permanecía almacenado ahí hasta esos días. El barco de casi 150 metros de largo tenia espacio para casi ochenta personas incluyendo a la tripulación, podía transportar dos vehículos 4x4 y dos motocicletas en su garage junto con una grúa para moverlos del barco hacia tierra firme. Tenía un hangar para helicóptero y su respectivo helicóptero.

Tenía cinco plataformas desplegables dos de cada lado y una grande en la popa del barco donde se podían desplegar sillas y mesas para disfrutar del sol y el mar. También tenía una pequeña lancha por si el barco no entraba al puerto debido a su tamaño o por mantener algo de privacidad.

Harry le enseñó a Hermione la foto del barco la cual se quedó sin palabras al ver el tamaño y lujo. "Qué tal si damos un tour por el mediterráneo para después ir a los principales puertos del mundo y de paso recuperamos a tus padres." Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron con esa última parte para después pasar a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza. "Eso me gustaría mucho Harry." Le dijo mientras aun lo abrazaba con fuerza, Fleur sonrió ante la mirada de amor joven.

"Fleur con quien hay que hablar para preparar el barco. Le pregunto Harry a Fleur la cual aún leía la hoja de información para ver qué más tenía el barco. "Yo me hago cargo de preparar todo para el viaje, en parte es un trámite con Gringotts pero también algo exterior. Así que entra en mi parte laboral, haré los arreglos necesarios para que sea actualizado todo el barco y este listo para zarpar. Solo irán ustedes dos." Les pregunto mientras tomaba notas.

"De hecho creo que sería bueno que Daphne y su hermana nos acompañara, ambas necesitan unas buenas vacaciones es una perfecta oportunidad yo puedo convencerlas. Porque no vienes tú también con nosotros Fleur, tu trabajo fue asignado a lado de Harry y mientras viajamos le puedes ir enseñando todo acerca de sus inversiones." Le dijo Hermione a Fleur la cual se sorprendió de que Hermione la quisiera incluir en el viaje.

"Si Fleur podrías acompañarnos si quieres, creo que a todos nos vendría bien un viaje, le diré también a los Weasley, Tonks que venga con Teddy y su madre. También hay que decirle a Neville y Luna que nos acompañen." Dijo Harry emocionado por pasar tiempo con sus demás amigos y conocidos. Ya que el barco era enorme y tendría espacio para albergar a todos dentro de él. Lo que Harry no noto fue las muecas de Hermione y Fleur. Hermione quería aprovechar la oportunidad de que Harry y Daphne sanaran las heridas que habían surgido entre ellos. Además de que incluir a Fleur no sonaba tan mala idea para ella.

Fleur por un lado no quería pasar mucho tiempo con los Weasley, no tenía nada en contra de George, Percy, Charlie o Arthur. Pero detestaba como Ron aún la veía a veces aún cuando empezaba a tener resistencia a su encanto, menos quería pasar tiempo con Ginny, quien la insultaba a sus espaldas siempre que podía y luego fingía ser amable con ella solo para estar bien ante los ojos de su hermano. Pero sobre todo no quería ver a Molly Weasley, si apenas la podía aguantar antes de saber la verdad ahora menos. Solo deseaba verla en un juicio por lo que le había hecho, podría denunciarla mientras pasaban por Francia y facilitar las cosas por mucho. Pero debía actuar con precaución y juntar toda la evidencia posible, hablaría con Madam Pomfrey ella de seguro había encontrado algo, algunos estudios en San Mungos para confirma si había restos de poción.

"Lo pensaré chicos, si me disculpan quiero dormir han sido unos largos días y quiero descansar." Con eso Fleur se levantó guardó todo y se despidió de ambos para luego subir las escaleras en búsqueda de una habitación para poder dormir dejando a Harry y Hermione en la cocina hablando.

 **Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, también cambie bastante la parte de Fleur del último capítulo. Agradezco a Kira Potter Jackson por apoyarme en esa parte de la historia.**

 **Seguiré actualizando esta historia como las demás.**


	5. Funerales

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

 **Funerales**

 **Hermione y Harry**

Pasaron dos días desde su visita a Gringotts y Hermione estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Harry desnuda como todas las noches desde que habían llegado a la antigua casa de los Black en Londres. Como todas las noches desde su llegada y desde saber que serían padres, Harry y ella habían pasado gran parte de la noche teniendo sexo. Parecía ser la única forma de evitar las pesadillas que los atormentaba a ambos. Además de que Hermione tenía algunos secretos y uno de ellos era su gran deseo sexual el cual había sorprendido a Harry.

Durante su cuarto año en Hogwarts había empezado a tener más curiosidad con su cuerpo y un día después de asegurarse de estar sola en la ducha, se masturbo por primera vez teniendo así su primer orgasmo. Pero no paró ahí, había una razón por la que también se sentía atraída a las chicas. Ni Harry, Ron o Krum habían sido su primer beso y Harry no era su primer encuentro sexual. Su virginidad física la había perdido con el, pero la primera persona con la que había estado era Parvarti.

Se habían besado después del baile de navidad en su dormitorio, Hermione había regresado triste después de Ron arruinara su noche. Ya que había intentado disfrutar lo que quedaba del baile con Krum pero no era lo mismo, Parvarti por un lado se sentía decepcionada por la poca atención que Harry le había puesto debido a que había deseado conocerlo un poco mejor y hacer una amistad o con el.

Hermione no recordaba bien como habían terminado besándose sobre su cama hasta que Lavender entró y las vio a ambas en solo ropa interior. Por alguna razón Lavender se guardó un secreto por primera vez y nadie tocó el tema del beso por casi un año. Fue hasta una semana antes de sus TIMO que ante el creciente estrés Parvarti la volvió a besar con Lavender dentro del cuarto. El beso se intensificó y pronto ambas estaban en su cama de nuevo. Lavender no las interrumpió esta vez, si no que se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior y se empezó a masturbar mientras las veía.

Las dos pronto estaban desnudas y Hermione tenía la lengua de Parvati en su intimidad, para luego cambiar y hacerle lo mismo. Pronto se les unió Lavender y Hermione amaneció desnuda a la siguiente mañana en medio de sus dos compañeras de dormitorio. Después de eso tuvieron uno que otro encuentro parecido hasta que Lavender empezó a salir con Ron. Parvati como ella estuvieron de acuerdo en no continuar porque no querían que surgiera algo sentimental entre ambas.

El movimiento de Harry sobre sus pechos la distrajo de sus recuerdos y la regreso al presente. Hermione soltó un gemido debido al movimiento en sus pechos, llevó una mano hacia donde sentía que estaba el amigo de Harry y como esperaba ya estaba despierto. Hermione se volteó para ver a Harry y le sonrió. "Veo que ya estás más que despiertos." Con eso lo beso para luego colocarse sobre de él y empezar a montarlo haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran con cada movimiento. El movimiento sincronizado que ambos habían desarrollado rápidamente hizo que Harry la penetrara más profundo llevándola a tener dos orgasmos que la hicieron gritar de placer. Y Hermione pronto sintió como Harry se venía dentro de ella.

Hermione se quedó acostada sobre de Harry y le sonreía mientras lo veía con amor. Ambos se habían mentido por años al pensar que había un amor de hermanos entre ellos. Después de pasar la primera noche juntos en Grimmauld Place juntos, solo durmiendo abrazados tuvieron por primera vez en mucho tiempo un tranquilo y profundo sueño. Amanecer juntos solo había hecho que esa sensación de paz aumentara y les hiciera realizar como se sentían en realidad. "Harry has podio pensar en lo que te platiqué hace dos días después de tu propuesta de viaje." Le pregunto aún entre sus brazos. Habían hablado después de que Fleur se hubiera retirado a dormir esa noche, ahí Hermione le había platicado sobre su propuesta de que Daphne se les uniera a su relación o Fleur.

"Hermione ambas están pasando por un momento de luto, Daphne perdió a la persona que amaba y Fleur perdió a su esposo. No creo que ninguna esté dispuesta a entrar en una nueva relación tan pronto. Además prefiero establecer los cimientos de nuestra relación primero, dentro de unos meses seremos padres." Le dijo aún debajo de ella.

"Harry nos conocemos desde hace siete años, hemos vivido demasiadas cosas juntos, cosas que otros jamás se hubieran imaginado, nos hemos apoyado el uno al otro en tiempos difíciles. Acepto que te falle algunas veces y es por eso que creo que deberías aceptar mi propuesta Daphne estuvo a tu lado cuando yo no estuve, ella te sacó de tu depresión por la muerte de Sirius. Se lo mucho que ella significa para ti, lo he visto cuando la abrazas o la vez. No estoy molesta por eso mientras ella te haga feliz estoy dispuesta a compartirte con ella. Pero ahora es el momento donde ella te necesita más que nunca la muerte de Tracey la sigue consumiendo.

Y mi propuesta no es solo que ella esté contigo si no que también pueda contar conmigo, que seamos amigas y amantes. Quiero hacerla feliz también. Y sobre Fleur no se si lo has notado pero tanto Daphne como yo hemos notado que no parece afectada por la muerte de Bill sonará cruel pero parece no importarle ni lleva su anillo de casada, desde el primer día en Gringotts no lo llevaba." Le dijo mientras se levantaba un poco y lo montaba de nuevo.

"Tal vez sea su propio modo de llevar las cosas." Dijo Harry entre gemidos mientras disfrutaba cada momento en el cual se encontrará dentro de Hermione, Harry la paró y la hizo ponerse sobre sus rodilla y manos. Puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Hermione y la empezó a penetrar rápido. Pronto la castaña estaba teniendo otros dos orgasmos mientras que Harry se venía de nuevo dentro de ella.

"Lo pensaré Mione pero no estoy del todo convencido además no sabemos si ellas quieran." Hermione le sonrió para luego darle un beso con eso ambos se levantaron y tomaron una ducha juntos. Hermione solo lo mantuvo en una ducha ya que no quería tardar más de lo necesario y desperdiciar agua de nuevo. Pronto estaban listos para un nuevo día y bajaron a la cocina en su camino Hermione se desvió para ver si las demás ya habían despertado. El cuarto de Fleur estaba vacío, pero Astoria y Daphne seguían dormidas. Las dos hermanas dormían en la misma cama abrazas, Daphne le había explicado que Astoria tenía miedo en las noches de despertar y estar sola en el mundo sin su familia. La muerte de sus padres le había afectado demasiado y temía perder a Daphne también. Cuando se acercó para intentar despertarlas vio que Daphne estaba despierta pero Astoria aún dormía tranquilamente. Hermione le sonrió ligeramente a lo que Daphne también le sonrió para luego salir de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Hoy era el día donde se harían la mayoría de los funerales de todos los que habían muerto durante la batalla y se haría una ceremonia donde se conmemoraría a los que habían muerto defendiendo Hogwarts esa noche. Sería un día largo y muy difícil para todos. Primero Los cuatro irían al funeral de Tracey, luego irían al de de Remus, seguido del de George y Bill, para terminar en la ceremonia en Hogwarts donde Harry tendría que dar algunas palabras.

En la cocina solo se encontraba Harry y no había rastros de Fleur por ningún lado, Hermione pensó qué tal vez se había adelantado para terminar los arreglos del funeral de Bill pero cuando lo pensaba más a fondo se dio cuenta de que no la había visto hacer nada de eso en los últimos días, de hecho apenas pasaba tiempo en la casa y nadie sabía a donde iba. Las hermanas Greengrass bajaron rápido a desayunar Astoria se veía un poco mejor que otros días pero Daphne tenía un toque sombrío en sus ojos que Hermione no había notado cuando las había ido a ver.

El desayuno transcurrió sin muchos platica nadie tenía ánimos de hablar y estaban preocupado por donde pudiera estar Fleur. Pronto se subieron a arreglar para los funerales, después de casi más de una hora las tres chicas bajaron para encontrarse a un Harry dormido en uno de los sillones. Hermione río para acercarse a Harry y darle un pequeño beso en los labios con la esperanza de despertarlo. Como no funciono mejor lo sacudió unas cuantas veces hasta que estaba despierto.

Los dos tomaron de la mano a Daphne que hizo una aparición hacia su destino. Tracey seria enterada en la cripta familiar que se encontraba en el cementerio de Godric Hollow. La primera vez que habían venido había sido de noche mientras estaba nevando. Ahora era un día algo nublado y se podía ver a la gente entre las calles del pueblo llevando a cabo sus diferentes tareas diarias. Daphne los guió por la calle hasta una calle conocida por Harry era la misma calle donde sabía que había estado la casa de sus padres cuando se habían escondido y donde habían muerto intentando protegerlo. Cuando viera de nuevo a Fleur le preguntaría acerca de la casa.

Dos casas más adelante se encontraba la casa de los Davis no era una mansión pero si era una casa grande. Había mucha gente entrando y saliendo de la casa. Daphne los guió por la entrada llevándolos al interior del hogar de los Davis que por la ocasión permitían entrar a la gente. Harry y Hermione rápidamente perdieron de vista a Daphne y Astoria cuando fueron rodeados por varias personas del ministerio. La mayoría los felicitaban por su hazaña para derrotar a Voldemort y sus seguidores otros deseaban un autógrafo o fotos.

Para su suerte Daphne había regresado por ellos y se había desecho de la gente recordándoles que no estaban en una conferencia si no en un funeral. Con eso la gente empezó a volver a platicar entre ellos y Daphne los termino guiando hacia los padres de Tracey. "Señor y señora Davis dejen presentarles a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, son amigos míos de la escuela." Dijo Daphne mientras los introducía a los padres de Tracey.

"Lord Potter es un honor conocerlo y tenerlo en nuestra casa, agradecemos mucho lo que hizo por la comunidad mágica. Es triste conocernos en estas circunstancias pero conocimos a sus padres mi esposa Selene fue amiga de su madre durante el tiempo que fueron nuestros vecinos. Le dijo el señor Davis mientras le daba la mano, mientras que Selene Davis le intentaba dar una cálida sonrisa.

"Por favor díganme Harry señores Davis, aún no me acostumbro a ser un Lord y no creo que lo haga en un buen tiempo." Dijo Harry mientras saludaba ahora a la señora Davis. "Claro Harry, aún recuerdo cuando tu madre venía de visita y los dejábamos a ti y a Tracey jugando o durmiendo juntos mientras platicábamos un poco." Le dijo sorprendiendo a Harry que jamás había podido pensar que él y Tracey se hubieran conocido desde bebés.

"Perdóneme señores Davis pero no sabía que conocía a Tracey desde esa edad, si lo hubiera hecho habría intentado establecer una mejor amistad con ella desde el principio." Les dijo a los padres los cuales sólo pudieron asentir algo incomodos. "De hecho unos días antes del ataque tus padres consideraron hacer un contrato nupcial para que tuvieras una mejor tercera opción para un guardián en caso de que les sucediera algo." Dijo la señora Davis sorprendiendo a todos hasta la misma Daphne.

"Nunca llegamos mas haya de la idea y ellos nunca pudieron ponernos como opción para ser tus guardianes en su testamento. Nosotros nunca le contamos a Tracey acerca de eso pero por poco hubieran crecido juntos por lo menos." Le dijo la señora Davis con una ligera sonrisa mientras se limpiaba lágrimas por recordar a su hija y a sus difuntos amigos. "Mis padres no tuvieron tiempo para mucho pero se que disfrutaron cada momento juntos como familia." Le contesto Harry con una sonrisa. Continuaron platicando por varios minutos mientras que el señor Davis hacía a un lado a Daphne.

"Daphne puedo pedirte que hables en la ceremonia eras sus mejor amiga y su novia. La conocías mejor que nadie en el mundo y creo que deberías de hablar. Siempre iban a tener nuestro apoyo y nos hubiera encantado que pudieras haber sido parte de la familia aún cuando casi lo eras." Le dijo mientras Daphne lloraba por las palabras del señor Davis. "Lo haré con mucho gusto señor Davis y gracias por habernos apoyado siempre no se que haré sin Tracey a mi lado solo se que debo de cuidar a mi hermana de ahora en adelante." Le contesto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Pronto fue hora de la ceremonia y todos los invitados se reunieron en el jardín trasero de la casa donde se había puesto todo. Mientras que Harry y Hermione se sentaron en la parte de atrás para no llamar más la atención, Daphne y su hermana estaban junto a los padres de Tracey. Cuando terminó la ceremonia fue el turno de hablar de Daphne y ella se levantó y caminó hacia el podio.

"Buenos días, agradezco mucho la presencia de todos ustedes al funeral de mi mejor amiga y de mi novia." Lo último causó jadeos de sorpresas y murmullos entre los invitados ya que nadie esperaba que la heredera de la familia Greengrass estuviera en una relación con una chica.

"Si como escucharon Tracey Davis y yo mantuvimos una relación íntima de la cual nuestras familias estaban enteradas y nos apoyaban. Pero no vine a hablar sobre eso el día de hoy. Tracey fue mi mejor amiga desde niñas, podía confiar en ella cualquier cosa y estar segura que jamás me traicionaría ni por su propia conveniencia y me lo demostró más de una vez durante nuestros años en Hogwarts.

Tracey fue una Slytherin pero muchas veces demostraba que tenía más aptitudes de otras casas, era sumamente leal a las personas que amaba y fue valiente no solo cuando confesó sus sentimientos si no cuando decidió quedarse en Hogwarts y pelear en la batalla aún cuando la mitad de nuestra casa huyó o cambió de bando. Durante nuestro último año Tracey me ayudó a superar la muerte de mis padres y a cuidar de mi hermana Astoria, fue mi luz en esos tiempos oscuros.

Teníamos planeado salir del país si la guerra continuaba e iniciar una nueva vida en el mundo Muggle. Nuestro sueño murió con ella, pero no murió en vano ayudó a proteger a todos los alumnos menores que no habían logrado escapar y que habían buscado refugio en la sala común de Slytherin. Los defendimos hasta que la batalla terminó pero en un descuido fue herida gravemente y no pude hacer nada para curarla, Tracey murió en mis brazos después de unos minutos. Se que ahora está en un lugar mejor pero no puedo parar de imaginar nuestra vida si aún siguiera viva." Con eso terminó su pequeño discurso se volteó hacia el ataúd de Tracey y depositó un ramo de Violetas en las manos de Tracey. Esas siempre habían sido sus flores preferidas ya que según ella le recordaban a los de Daphne.

Pronto pasaron los Padres de Tracey a decir algunas palabras y después el ataúd fue llevado al cementerio siendo levitado por algunos familiares de Tracey y por Daphne. Ya en el cementerio fue metido en la cripta familiar de los Davis se dijeron algunas palabras más y la gente se empezó a ir. "Harry, Hermione les molesta si me quedo aquí otro rato y los veo en la ceremonia del colegio. Quiero pasar otro momento aquí, ademas no creo ser bienvenida con los Weasley así que mejor evito ir con ellos." Los dos asintieron y dejaron a las dos hermanas con los padres de Tracey.

Minutos después hicieron una aparición hacia la dirección que Tonks le había mandado hace unos días. La casa tenía casi el mismo tamaño que la de los Dursley donde había crecido Harry pero tenía un aspecto más hogareño que la otra casa. A diferencia que el funeral de Tracey no había mucha gente reunida ahí la mayoría eran miembros sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix, Andromeda Tonks y la propia Tonks cargando a Teddy.

Harry tuvo la oportunidad de cargar a su ahijado por primera vez el cual a verlo cambió sus ojos al mismo color que los de Harry haciendo reír tanto a Harry como a Hermione, quien al ver a Harry con un bebé en brazos y haciendo caras graciosas que hacían reír al bebé no pudo evitar pensar como seria su vida con el bebé que esperaban lo que la hizo sonreír más en el momento. Teddy era una luz en ese momento de tristeza para Harry, Tonks y Andromeda.

Pronto se llevó a cabo la ceremonia y Harry subió a dar algunas palabras sobre Remus. "Yo conocí a Remus o a Moony como algunos lo conocían en mi tercer año de Hogwarts cuando los Dementores subieron a inspeccionar el tren en búsqueda de Sirius. En ese momento solo fue un profesor, averigüe mucho más tarde que era amigo de mis padres sobre todo uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. En esa época se hacían llamar los merodeadores y causaron problemas en Hogwarts o no es así Profesora McGonagall." Dijo Harry mientras veía a la profesora sentada entre la gente y por un instante la gente rió ante el comentario de Harry.

"Moony fue quien me enseñó a hacer el Patronus para poder defenderme de los Dementores que patrullaron la escuela durante todo ese año. Remus por su problema peludo solía ser algo distante y después de que terminó su tiempo como profesor no lo volví a ver hasta casi un año después cuando la guerra inició. A veces se dejaba llevar por su problema y no dejaba que la gente se acercara a él hasta que Tonks pudo hacer frente a esa barrera. Se que tuvieron que haber sido felices durante ese corto periodo de tiempo y de su amor nació Teddy quien siempre estará para recordarnos a Moony." Con eso bajo del podio y dio lugar a Tonks para que también diera unas palabras.

Después de eso llevaron el ataúd hacia el lugar donde sería enterado Remus y esperaron a que fuera enterado para luego quedarse un poco más de tiempo despidiéndose del último de los merodeadores. La mayoría de los asistentes irían directo al funeral de los Weasley desde ahí pero Harry se quedó junto con Hermione para hablar con Andromeda y Tonks. Al ser el nuevo jefe de la casa Black podía restituir a Andromeda y a Tonks a la familia si ellas lo deseaban. También les podía dar una de las antiguas propiedades de los Black que ellas desearan además de los beneficios que venían con eso. Además necesitaba la ayuda de Andromeda que tenía un poco más de conocimiento sobre el Wizengamot y le podría ayudar en ese asunto. Ambas le agradecieron la oferta y le dijeron que lo pensarían.

Con eso los dos fueron a su siguiente funeral en la Madriguera, al igual que en el funeral de Remus la mayoría de los asistentes eran viejos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, amigos, familiares, compañeros de Hogwarts, algunos Duendes y compañeros de trabajo en el caso de Bill. Pronto encontraron a los principales Weasley que recibían las condolencias de los asistentes. Tanto Harry como Hermione pasaron con ellos para dar sus condolencias a la familia.

Era la primera vez que se veían desde la batalla y ambos aún estaban algo molestos por la idea de la señora Weasley sobre su bebé. Pero dejarían eso aún lado por el día de hoy ya que venían a apoyar a la familia que les había abierto las puertas todos esos años. Saludar a Ginny y a Ron había sido algo incómodo pero decidieron hacerlo de lado por la ocasión. Pronto notaron la ausencia de Fleur, era la viuda de Bill y debería de estar ahí con los Weasley pero no podían verla por ningún lado.

"Señor Weasley donde esta Fleur." Le pregunto Hermione al señor Weasley mientras Harry iba a ver a Luna que estaba sentada en una silla sola y parecía que no hubiera dormido en días. "No sabría decirte Hermione, no hemos sabido de ella en días más bien desde que se fue a su casa después de la batalla. Hace dos días fuimos a su casa para ver cómo estaba pero encontramos la casa quemada por completo. Hemos enviado lechuzas con cartas pero regresan con la carta y el reloj familiar muestra movimiento. Ninguno de ellos es en peligro mortal, más que nada es trabajo y en casa." Le dijo con un tono de preocupación que parecía ser genuino, pero Hermione se decidió por alguna razón evitar decir que Fleur había estado viviendo con ellos los últimos días.

Mientras tanto Harry había ido con Luna y cuando se acercó que semblante triste, tenía algunas ojeras y parecía que había estado llorando mucho en los últimos días. "Luna, te encuentras bien." Le pregunto con calma Harry y la chica de inmediato alzó la cabeza para ver a Harry. Apenas había visto que era el Luna se lanzó sobre de él y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Harry hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento y la abrazó con fuerza lo que pareció calmar un poco a la chica.

"Ellos lo mataron Harry, mataron a mi papá." Le dijo entre sollozos mientras seguía llorando en los brazos de Harry. Y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mal el padre de Luna había muerto por su culpa. Si no lo hubieran decidió ir a visitarlo para averiguar sobre las reliquias de la muerte, el no habría tenido que delatarlos y ahora estaría aún con Luna.

"Luna yo lo siento, es mi culpa que él esté muerto." Le dijo Harry a lo que Luna solo negó con la cabeza mientras seguía llorando. "Se lo qué pasó Harry pero no te culpo por completo ni a él. Solo intentaba que me dejaran libre lo que todo padre hubiera hecho. Lo dejaron vivir después de que notaron que si eran ustedes pero después se arrepintió de lo que había hecho e intentó crear una trampa para atrapar a varios Mortifagos antes de la batalla pero solo le salió mal y lo terminaron matando." Le dijo Luna mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas.

Harry solo pudo seguir abrazándola intentándola de calmar, pronto vio como Hermione se acerca hacia el. Por su cara pudo entender que ya sabía lo que había pasado con el papá de Luna así que se acercó a los dos y envolvió a Luna en sus brazo dejando a la chica entre ellos. Verla así solo hizo que ambos la quisieran cuidar de ahora en adelante. Harry levantó la mirada hacia Hermione quien le dio una ligera sonrisa como si supiera lo que iba a decir. "Luna te gustaría venir a vivir con nosotros dos tenemos espacio de sobra y nos vendría bien tu compañía." Le dijo Harry a lo que Luna solo pudo asentir en su pecho.

"Si me gustaría irme con ustedes he estado viviendo con los Weasley pero es incómodo, la señora Weasley solo me pone a hacer cosas con Ron y luego me quiere dar bebidas extrañas que prefiero evitar." Eso último llamo la atención de los dos y decidieron que era mejor llevarse a Luna después de la ceremonia de Hogwarts.

Pronto inicio la ceremonia, tanto Fred como Bill serían enterados en la Madriguera. Una vez que la ceremonia terminó fue el momento de dar algunas palabras y todos los hermanos Weasley pasaron a decir algunas palabras. Las más conmovedoras fueron las de Fred. También pasaron varios amigos cercanos a Bill pero Fleur no se apareció por ningún lado. Harry podía oír los rumores de que la muerte de Bill podía estar volviendo loca a Fleur. Justo cuando estaban bajando los ataúdes a la tierra. El ataúd de Bill se prendió en llamas enfrente de todos y lo empezaron a consumir. Al mismo tiempo que el fuego empezaba a formar palabras en el aire. Cuando por fin se había consumido el ataúd había una frase completa en el aire. **Se lo que hiciste Molly Weasley y lo vas a pagar.**

La frase estuvo varios minutos a la vista de todos y por más que Molly Weasley intentó borrarla no lo logro. Al final todos los asistentes la estaban viendo con curiosidad y la mujer desapareció rápidamente hacia el interior de su casa donde se encerró. Rápido fue hacia el reloj familiar donde noto que la manecilla de Fleur había desaparecido y su manecilla indicaba " **Peligro Mortal.** " Mientras que las demás estaban en " **Peligro**." Dejando pálida a la matriarca Weasley.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa la mayoría se había retirado con rumbo a Hogwarts para la ceremonia de los caídos durante la batalla. Harry y Hermione solo esperaban a Luna que se había escabullido al interior de la Madriguera para juntar sus cosas, encoger su baúl y después salir para realizar una aparición hacia Hogwarts. Nadie noto a Fleur escondida entre los árboles junto a la Madriguera con una sonrisa en los labios. La reacción de Molly Weasley había sido la esperada. Por ahora dejaría que la mujer volviera pensar que estaba segura había cambiado los relojes y dentro de unos meses volvería a su estado actual mientras que el original que ella había robado aún seguiría en " **Peligro Mortal."**

Cuando regresara del viaje que planeaba Harry sería el momento adecuado para poner en marcha su venganza. Con eso en mente regreso a Grimmauld Place a seguir trabajando en el viaje de Harry. Ya había hecho los preparativos para que el Yate estuviera listo dentro de unas semanas. Había hecho un plan de navegación con los principales lugares que los dos querían visitar durante el viaje y algunos lugares que ella consideraba importante. También estaba en contacto con el Ministerio de Magia en Australia para buscar a los padres de Hermione quería hacerle una sorpresa para cuando llegaran a Australia uno de sus metas.

Mientras tanto Harry, Hermione y Luna llegaban a la entrada principal de Hogwarts seguidos por los hijos Weasley ya que el señor Weasley se había quedado atrás para hablar con su esposa por lo sucedió durante el Funeral y averiguar que había hecho.

Una vez dentro de las murallas del colegio encontraron cientos de carrozas jaladas por los Thestral del colegio que ahora eran visibles para la mayoría de la gente que estaba asistiendo. Hermione se quedó sorprendía al ver a los animales e igual que Harry cuando los había visto las primera vez acercó su mano para acariciarlos. Mientras tanto Harry era rodeado por varios Thestral que inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto. De seguro tenía que ver con que hubiera reunido las reliquias de la muerte.

Los tres se subieron a un carruaje y pronto estaban viajando rumbo al colegio que aún seguía como lo habían dejado hace un par de días. Todo el mundo era bienvenido por la ahora nueva directora McGonagall la cual sonrió al ver a los tres subiendo las escaleras. "Señor Potter, señorita Granger y señorita Lovegood es bueno verlos aquí. Señorita Lovegood lamento mucho lo de su padre era un buen hombre, si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo." Le dijo a lo cual Luna asintió.

"Profesora McGonagall porque el castillo sigue destruido pensábamos que ya estaría reparado para hoy." Le dijo Harry mientras veía a su alrededor. "Lamentablemente el castillo fue construido no solo con piedras si no también con mucha magia y muchas protecciones que fueron destruidas durante la batalla. Hay demasiado daño estructura en varias partes que un simple hechizo de reparación no serviría para nada. Además también tiene mucha magia de Duendes los cuales participaron mucho durante su construcción. Los Duendes vinieron hace poco para hacer una evaluación de los daños y estiman que el castillo no esté reparado y sea seguro para los alumnos en mínimo un año y máximo dos años por lo que las clases serán suspendidas en lo que se repara el castillo. Por lo que muchos alumnos se van atrasar." Les dijo con tristeza y decepción.

"Podremos algún día cursar nuestro último año en Hogwarts." Le pregunto Hermione con algo de esperanza. "Si señorita Granger se va a hacer que todo los alumnos vuelvan a cursar el año que perdieron. Por lo mismo se van a hacer algunos cambios al sistema de educación al igual que al colegio. Estarán recibiendo una carta de invitación para el nuevo año escolar cuando el castillo sea seguro de nuevo para todos." Hermione sonrió ante la noticia y los tres fueron indicados a pasar al patio principal donde estaría el monumento a los caídos.

Durante su camino encontraron a las hermanas Greengrass que platicaban con las gemelas Patil en ese momento. Al ver a Harry y Hermione se despidieron de ellas y caminaron hacia ellos. Astoria fue la primera en notar a Luna y la saludó amablemente para luego intentar hacer una conversación. Daphne los vio confundida "Va a vivir con nosotros de ahora en adelante." Le dijo Hermione y Daphne recordó lo que le había dicho durante los primeros días. Pero vio que Hermione negaba con la cabeza. "Luna necesita más una familia por el momento y los dos queremos darle esa familia que perdió." Daphne entendió lo que Hermione le quiso decir y asintió mientras que una parte de ella se sintió aliviada aún cuando no lo quería reconocer.

Pronto la gente se empezó a reunir en el patio principal y Harry fue separado por Kingsley para que diera un discurso antes de que fuera revelado el monumento, algo que Harry no estaba muy ansioso por hacer pero que haría para honrar la memoria de todos aquellos que habían muerto por defender el castillo de Voldemort y sus maniáticos seguidores. La ceremonia empezó con el nombramiento del nuevo ministro de Magia que era ahora Kingsley para pasar a su discurso donde prometía trabajar por un futuro mejor para todos los magos y brujas del país al igual que luchar para que hubiera igualdad en el Ministerio y que fuera desaparecido esa ideología de superioridad que había llevado a la guerra.

Después de eso fue revelado el monumento de la Batalla de Hogwarts, eran tres grandes piedras planas en la de en medio estaba inscrito el escudo del colegio y era rodeado por los nombres de todos aquellos que habían muerto. Pero no solo tenían los nombres de los que muertos durante esa batalla si no que también de todos los que habían muerto durante las dos guerras de Sangre. Pronto fue el turno de Harry para dar un pequeño discurso y él subió al escenario mientras caminaba hacia el centro no pudo evitar pararse para ver los nombres y una lágrima le salió cuando encontró los nombres de sus padres, de Sirius y de Remus escritos muy cerca del escudo del colegio.

Una vez en el centro del escenario y detrás del podio se aplicó el Hechizo de volumen de voz. "Sonorus." Para que todos lo asistentes lo pudieran oír. "Me alegra mucho poder ver a tantas personas reunidas el día de hoy para conmemorar a todos aquellos que murieron durante la batalla. Todos pelearon para evitar que una ideología que ha estado consumiendo a nuestra sociedad por generaciones también los fuera a consumir a ellos. Todos perdimos a alguien durante la batalla ya fuera familiares, amigos o amantes pero sus muertes no serán en vano y espero que todos unidos podamos trabajar para crear un mejor futuro." Con eso terminó, canceló el hechizo y se bajó del escenario mientras Kingsley decía algunas últimas palabras y la ceremonia se terminaba.

"Lo hiciste bien Harry." Oyó que le decía Daphne cuando se acercaba con Hermione. "Supongo nunca ha sido lo mío el hacer un discurso creo." Le contesto mientras se reunían. "Tal vez pero si quieres mejorar el futuro como dijiste vas a tener que trabajar en el Wizengamot seguido para deshacer todo el daño causado en los últimos años, parte de eso consiste en hacer discursos y convencer a la gente de que están haciendo lo correcto, así que es mejor que te vayas preparando.

El grupo estuvo un rato más en el el evento para su suerte tanto Ginny como Ron no se les acercaron durante todo ese tiempo. Ron estaba disfrutando demasiado su fama ganada por ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort y al igual que Ginny parecía estar intentando hacer algunos contactos para jugar Quidditch profesional. Por un lado Kingsley se había acercado a ambos para ofrecerles un lugar en el Ministerio cuando ellos quisieran pero que debían de terminar sus estudios primero. Cuando empezó a oscurecer decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa pero Harry decidió llevarlas mejor a cenar fuera de casa.

Dejando a Hermione escoger un lugar donde pudieran comer tranquilamente, Hermione se decidió por un restaurante italiano que a ella le gustaba mucho y pronto los cinco abandonaban Hogwarts para luego aparecer en Londres cerca del restaurante que Hermione había mencionado. El lugar era pequeño y tenía gente pero no fue difícil que les dieran una mesa para los cinco y pronto estaban disfrutando de una variedad de pastas que cada uno había pedido al igual que una enorme pizza que estaban compartiendo.

A la hora de pagar Harry le dio la tarjeta al mesero para pagar sin ver la cuenta y le dijo que se añadiera una buena propina del 15% sorprendiendo al mesero debido a que la cuenta a pagar era bastante grande, pero solo asintió al final para regresar al poco tiempo con el recibo de Harry. Al ver cuánto había pagado noto que había sido mucho en Libras pero poco en Galeones una ventaja de que los Galeones al ser oro puro le diera más valor que otras monedas.

Cuando salieron del restaurante buscaron un callejón para luego desaparecer y volver a aparecer en Grimmauld Place una vez ahí les desearon buenas noches a las hermanas Greengrass que entraron a su habitación. Después le mostraron su habitación a Luna que estaba junto a la de Fleur la cual seguía vacía, al verificar si sus cosas seguían ahí Hermione noto como algunas se habían movido y que había ropa en la cama. "Parece que Fleur ha estado aquí pero de nuevo se fue." Le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras caminaban a su dormitorio.

"Espero que Fleur esté bien, fue bastante raro que no asistiera al funeral de su esposo y el mensaje solo lo hizo más confuso." Le contesto mientras habría la puerta del cuarto dentro encontraron a Fleur dormida sobre la cama de los dos cosa que los sorprendió mucho. Hermione se acercó a ella y la movió un poco para despertarla. Unos segundos después Fleur estaba abriendo los ojos y al ver a Hermione sonrió. "Que bueno que ya llegaron los estaba esperando quiero platicar con ustedes." Les dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y veía a ambos.

"Ok, Fleur nos vamos a cambiar rápido al baño y salimos para platicar." Le dijo Hermione para luego arrastrar a Harry con ella al baño donde había un acceso a su armario de ambos. "De que crees que quiera hablar Fleur, crees que tenga que ver con lo que sucedió en el funeral les Bill." Le pregunto Harry a Hermione la cual se había cambiado a su pijama ya que normalmente solían dormir desnudos juntos.

"Yo supongo que si porque el señor Weasley me ha dicho que han intentado hablar con ella y que ella parece estar ignorándolos todo este tiempo. En las noches su manecilla marca en casa y apenas descubrieron que su casa había sido quemada. Por lo que cuando se refiere a casa debe de ser lo que Fleur considera ahora su hogar que es aquí." Le dijo Hermione mientras se terminaba de limpiar su maquillaje para luego volver a la recámara donde Fleur estaba sentada sobre su cama jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello. Al ver que los dos habían regresado del baño Fleur suspiró y dejó de jugar con su cabello para luego verlos a los ojos.

"Supongo que tienen muchas preguntas los dos sobre todo donde he estado los últimos días y porque no fui al funeral de mi difunto esposo. Se los voy a explicar todo pero quiero que por favor me escuchen por completo antes de formarse una opinión deben de oír toda la historia o por lo menos mi parte." Les dijo a lo que los dos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Creo que debo de empezar con la razón por la que regrese a Inglaterra después del torneo. Realmente no fue por el trabajo, tenía la misma oferta de trabajo en la sucursal de Paris. Regrese más bien para poder ver a Harry de nuevo y verificar lo que la parte Veela de mi sentía por el. Como saben soy parte Veela la cual es una criatura de amor y por lo tanto tengo algunos atributos de una Veela completa. Uno de ellos es poder encontrar a una pareja adecuada con facilidad. Durante el torneo pude detectar la gran atracción que la parte Veela en mi sentía hacia Harry pero decidí ignorarlo por el estrés del torneo.

Así que una vez que todo eso terminó decidí tomar el puesto aquí y si no era nada solicitaría mi transferencia a la sucursal de Paris lo cual no sería muy difícil. Le envié algunas cartas a Harry pero siempre regresaban sin ser vistas, le escribí al profesor Dumbledore quien me explicó que Harry estaba en casa de sus tíos y que había protecciones para bloquear el mail por la situación actual." Harry miró a Hermione quien hizo una mueca. "Pero me dijo que dentro de poco serías movido a una nueva ubicación que sería más segura y que ahí podríamos hablar. Así que acepte unirme a la orden para ayudar y poder hablar contigo para ver si era cierto lo que sentía. Unos días antes de tu llegada Bill me invitó a salir pero lo rechacé en ese momento porque aún esperaba hablar contigo y porque no podía controlar por completo mi encanto.

Un día después de una reunión la señora Weasley me invitó una tasa de té en su casa y como no tenía mucho que hacer decidí aceptar. Después de eso mis recuerdos son muy confusos, hay cosas que si recuerdo y otras que no. Como si fuera yo la que tuviera el control completo no se como explicarlo. Y después de que colapsara al saber de la muerta de Bill fue como si volviera a ser yo.

Ese mismo día cuando regrese a mi casa encontré estos debajo de la cama, son los diarios de Bill y llenan algunas partes de mi memoria." Les dijo mientras le pasaba el diario a Hermione quien leyó algunas partes marcadas por Fleur, al principio no entendía bien la importancia de los diarios pero entre más leía fue notando el comportamiento de Fleur hacia Bill. "Alguien te dio una poción de amor lo suficientemente fuerte para ignorar tus instintos Veela e iniciar una relación sentimental con Bill y él nunca se dio cuenta." Fleur solo asintió mientras empezaba a llorar sacando por primera vez como se sentía realmente en días.

Hermione se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, Fleur en ese momento se tensó un poco pero al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Hermione y su respiración se empezó a calmar poco a poco. "Es horrible Hermione mas por ser parte Veela. No solo forzaron mi amor hacia una persona si no también muchas acciones de mi cuerpo." Le dijo llorando y Hermione solo la abrazo mas al darse cuenta a que se estaba refiriendo.

"Sabes quien fue la persona que te dio la poción Fleur." Le preguntó Hermione mientras que en su mente empezaba a tener una idea después de la conversación que había tenido con Luna durante el funeral de los Weasley pudo sentir como Fleur asentía con la cabeza. "Fue la señora Weasley verdad Fleur." Escucharon las dos decir a Harry que había estado leyendo el diario de Bill y que había llegado a la misma conclusión por lo que Luna les había dicho. Fleur solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras seguía siendo abrazada por Hermione.

"Hace unos días fui a San Mungos a una revisión para ver si podían encontrar algo. Encontraron restos de una poción de amor muy fuerte y muy difícil de preparar. La poción es administrada oralmente una vez por semana y causa amor incondicional y lujuria. Se hizo un reporte completo que fue mandado al ministerio para su investigación y me dieron una copia." Les dijo Dleur mientras Harry veía el reporte que estaba al final del diario.

"Tu fuiste la del mensaje en el funeral." Le pregunto ahora Hermione y Fleur asintió de nuevo para luego hablar. "No solo queme el ataúd y el cuerpo de Bill. Mientras todos se encontraban afuera en la ceremonia me escabullí a buscar más evidencia y a destruir cada imagen de Bill que tuviera su madre, cambiar el reloj familiar. Encontré el libro donde viene la receta para la poción y para mi suerte tiene inscrito que es propiedad de Molly Weasley. Pero no se que más evidencia buscar para poder culpar por completo a la señora Weasley y llevarla a juicio." Les dijo Fleur.

"No te preocupes Fleur te ayudaremos a buscar toda la información posible además no eres la única, parece que también se lo quería hacer a Luna pero ella nunca aceptó las bebidas que le ofrecía. Tal vez con ayuda de Luna podamos descubrir más y una vez que tengamos lo necesario presentar el caso ante el Wizengamot donde tendrás mi completa ayuda." Le dijo Harry mientras Fleur se separaba de Hermione para luego abrazar a Harry con alegria por saber que los dos la iban a apoyar.

"Fleur dijiste que habías venido a Inglaterra para averiguar si Harry podía ser tu pareja ideal, como planeabas hacerlo si no hubiera sucedido lo de Bill." Le pregunto ahora Hermione a lo que Fleur se sonrojó e intentó evitar su mirada. "Yo solo tendría que haberle dado un beso a Harry y dependiendo de eso sabría si es el indicado."

"Por que no lo intentas Fleur. Tal vez estabas en lo correcto y Harry era tu pareja ideal." Fleur abrió los ojos al oír las palabras de Hermione y se sonrojó más.mientras Harry no podía creer que Hermione hablara de eso en ese momento. "No te molestaría Hermione." Le pregunto Fleur a lo que la castaña negó y solo se acercó a ella un poco para susurrarle al oído. "Me gusta compartir y no creo que Harry se fuera a negar." Le dijo con una mirada traviesa.

"Oh, entonces te va a gustar lo que pasará si es realmente el indicado." Y con eso se acercó a Harry lentamente para besarlo en cuanto sus labios se tocaron sintió una fuente de calor que venía del interior de su cuerpo, como su encanto se descontrolaba y como su magia se empezaba a mezclar con la de Harry y como esperaba con la de Hermione. El beso aunque corto fue perfecto en cualquier aspecto para Fleur y al separarse supo que había tenido razón. "Je t'ai enfin trouvé, mon amour (Por fin te encontré, mi amor.)" Le dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos para luego separarse y acercarse a Hermione a la cual también beso con la misma pasión.

Harry vio como una luz plateada las rodeaba a amabas tal y como Hermione había visto cuando Fleur había besado a Harry. Cuando por fin se separaron las dos Hermione vio un poco confusa a Fleur, no es que no le hubiera gustado pero pensaba que una Veela solo se enamoraría de su pareja ideal. "Fleur porque me besaste pensé que solo desearías a Harry y estaba dispuesta compartirlo en turnos." Le dijo mientras Fleur negaba con la cabeza.

"Cuando encuentro mi pareja ideal en este caso Harry puedo saber quien le parece atractivo y de quien está enamorado. Es un viejo mecanismo de defensa que usaban mis antepasados para conocer qué tan fiel eran sus parejas. Con el tiempo aprendieron que los celos no llevaban a nada bueno y decidieron darle un nuevo uso. Ahora lo usamos para mantener viva la pasión entre nosotros llegando a introducir a alguien más que nuestra pareja encuentre atractiva.

De hecho Gabrielle no es mi única hermana, tengo tres medias hermanas más pequeñas que Gabrielle. De las dos amantes de mis padres que suelen dormir con ellos. No llevan el apellido Delacour pero son tratadas con los mismos privilegios y tendrán parte igualitaria de la herencia familiar." Les explicó a los dos adolescentes que la veían sorprendida.

"Muchos le podrían sacar provecho a eso no crees." Le pregunto Hermione a lo que Fleur negó. "Mi madre pudo haberse negado por completo ya que solo es el conocimiento no la emoción, ella puede elegir si dejarse llevar por la emoción y permitirlo. En su caso mis madrastras eran sus mejores amigas de las cuales era inseparable y decidió permitirlo. Las tres son más unidas ahora que lo que eran antes cuando eran más jóvenes." Les dijo mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Hermione mientras le sonreía.

"Entonces ahora que sucede." Pregunto Harry aún confundido al ver al Hermione y Fleur juntas enfrente de el. "O eso depende de ti Harry pero creo que ya sabemos tu respuesta." Le dijo Fleur mientras las dos veían el bulto en los pantalones de Harry y rieron. Harry solo suspiró no estaba del todo seguro pero ese beso lo había hecho feliz al igual que lo hacía Hermione tal vez debería de darle una oportunidad a esa relación. "Podemos intentarlo." Les dijo a lo que Fleur se lanzó sobre de él para abrazarlo. "Créeme no te vas arrepentir única Harry." Le dijo mientras restregaba con su pierna al amigo de Harry que solo se puso más firme.

"Miren la hora creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana les tengo una sorpresa espectacular y van a necesitar la energía." Les dijo mientras se levantaba y salía del cuarto. "Fleur porque no regresas en quince minutos con todas tus cosas, eres parte de nosotros ahora y no queremos que estés sola de nuevo." Fleur les sonrió para luego salir por sus cosas.

Mientras esperaban a Fleur, Hermione le ayudó a Harry a liberar la presión que tenía en sus pantalones con su boca. Una vez que terminó y se había limpiado se acostaron en la cama dejando un espacio en medio de ellos para Fleur. La cual llegó pronto llegó y se acomodó entre los dos para dormir. No sin antes hacer que Harry la rodeara con sus manos en la cintura y Hermione se acurrucara en frente de ella. Y por primera vez en muchas noches durmió tranquila mientras tenía a Harry y Hermione a su lado sabiendo que la protegerían, amarían y apoyarían de ahora en adelante.

 **Bueno Fleur ya entró a la relación de los dos pero aún será lenta su progreso y tardará unos capítulos en llegar a escenas más maduras. Daphne también se unirá pronto pero lo hará durante el viaje. Luna se convertirá más en una especie hija o hermana pequeña para Harry y Hermione la cual van a cuidar y tendrá una relación con Neville. Astoria por un lado aún no lo decido si se una a Harry y a las chicas o tenga una pareja aparte. La señora Weasley tendrá su merecido pero faltará bastante para eso ahorita se enfocarán en el viaje y la búsqueda de los padres de Hermione y algunas aventuras durante el viaje.**

 **Pido una disculpa por si los discurso no quedaron bien.**

 **Como siempre espero sus reseñas para mejorar mi trabajo.**


	6. Flor de Mar

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

 **Flor de mar**

A la mañana siguiente Fleur amaneció sola en la cama pero pudo oír el agua de la ducha deduciendo que alguien se estaría bañando. Fleur se levantó para ver rápido quien era pero justo antes de entrar pudo oír unos gemidos de mujer y al abrir un poco la puerta noto como Harry y Hermione estaban haciendo algo más que solo bañarse juntos. En vez de entrar y unirse cerró la puerta de la ducha para luego regresar al baúl que había traído con ella para buscar una nueva muda de ropa. Unos minutos más tardes los dos salieron con una enorme sonrisa la cual Fleur no pudo evitar imitar.

"Buenos días Harry y Hermione." Les dijo mientras les daba un beso a cada un en los labios y caminaba hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. Dentro se desvistió y se metió bajo el agua caliente. El tan solo recordar la imagen de cómo sus dos amantes habían estado en ese mismo lugar y el sonido que Hermione había estado haciendo hizo que Fleur se excitara un poco y llevara sus dedos hacia su intimidad estaba a punto de empezar a masturbarse cuando oyó que tocaron a la puerta. "Fleur vamos a bajar a preparar el desayuno quieres algo en especial." Oyó que le preguntaba Hermione desde la puerta.

"Fruta por favor y lo que Harry vaya a hacer de desayunar." Le dijo y pudo oír como Hermione le contestaba para luego cerrar la puerta. El estómago de Fleur gruñó y la chica francesa se apuró a terminarse de bañar para después arreglarse. De camino a abajo se encontró a las hermanas Greengrass las cuales se sorprendieron al verla. "Fleur que bueno que estás bien nos tuviste preocupadas el día de ayer." Le dijo Daphne mientras le daba un abrazo sorprendiendo a Fleur. "Perón sí las preocupe pero tenía cosas que hacer y que no podía dejar pasar. Pero ya solucione todo, vamos a desayunar que huele delicioso." Las dos hermanas asintieron y bajaron hacia la cocina donde vieron a Harry cocinando y a Hermione sirviéndole una malteada a Luna la cual se la empezó a tomar rápido.

"Que bueno que ya bajaron las tres el desayuno ya está listo y tenemos una propuesta para ustedes ahora que pasaron todos los funerales." Les dijo Hermione mientras pasaba los platos con su varita y luego se sentaba en la mesa dejando un lugar libre entre ella y Fleur que era para Harry que venía con su propio plato.

"Bueno, después de regresar de Gringotts hace unos días nos pusimos a revisar algunas de las propiedades Potter para ver si nos mudábamos de aquí ya que Hermione y yo estamos de acuerdo que no es un buen lugar para empezar una familia." Las demás chicas asintieron al estar de acuerdo que el lugar era demasiado tenebroso y de seguro había varios artefactos oscuros escondidos por ahí.

"Mientras Fleur nos mostraba las propiedades nos topamos con esto Flor de Mar, un barco que mi padre le regaló a mi madre por su boda." Les dijo mientras les pasaba la foto a las tres chicas de enfrente que veían sorprendidas el barco. "Tu papá sí que estaba loco por tu mamá, no me imagino cuanto tuvo que haber gastado para comprar esa monstruosidad." Dijo Astoria aún viendo la foto detalladamente.

"Se que el balance de la cuenta bajó drásticamente después de su compra y que tardó casi 15 años en recuperarse. Pero mis padres nunca pudieron llegar a usarlo debido a la guerra. Así que ahora que la guerra ya acabó definitivamente y no hay más Lord Oscuros detrás de mi decidí salir a conocer el mundo con Hermione y de paso ir por sus padres a Australia. Por lo qué los dos queremos invitarlas a que vengan con nosotros." Les dijo finalmente sorprendiendo a las tres chicas enfrente de el. "También a mi." Pregunto Luna a lo que Harry simplemente asintió con una sonrisa. "Fleur va a ir también." Pregunto Daphne viendo a la chica francesa la cual solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Daphne volteó a ver a su hermana para ver que pensaba. "La casa no estará lista hasta dentro de unos meses, la familia no tiene otras propiedades a menos que sean parte de la empresa. Además nos vendría bien un viaje después de todo esto caos. Iremos a Grecia." Le pregunto Daphne a Harry.

"Pensamos hacer un tour por todo el mediterráneo y luego ir a Nueva York, Miami, Cancun, el Caribe, Rio de Jainero esperamos estar llegando para el carnaval ahí, Buenos Aires. Para luego hacer un muy largo viaje a Nueva Zelanda y Australia donde buscaremos a los papás de Hermione y los traeremos de regreso. De ahí a Thailandia, Singapur, Hong Kong, Japón, Hawái y San Francisco. De ahí bajaremos hasta el Canal de Panamá lo cruzaremos subiremos de nuevo a Estados Unidos y de regreso a Inglaterra." Dijo Harry para luego pasarle la palabra a Fleur que ya tenía los cálculos hechos.

"Es un viaje realmente largo lo sé de Europa a Australia son aproximadamente 40 días si el barco no se detiene, Harry me dijo que quiere estar de vuelta para el nuevo curso en Hogwarts que puede inicie hasta dentro de un año por lo qué hay que alargar el viaje el mayor tiempo posible.

Estimó que cada vez que toquemos un puerto importante nos deberíamos de quedar por lo menos quince días. Eso nos daría tiempo para conocer la ciudad y sus alrededor con tranquilidad, dormir en un buen hotel y descansar por un tiempo del mar. Según mis cálculos todo el viaje podría llevarnos a lo mucho hasta finales de año o un poco más dependiendo de cuánto lo deseamos alargar. También hay que tener en cuenta el embarazo de Hermione." Fleur se cayó cuando vio que Hermione quería decir algo.

"Con respecto a eso preferiría que naciera cuando estuvieran mis padres presentes. Además de que me gustaría pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo con ellos, cosa que no he hecho en varios años bien. Así que si estamos llegando a Australia por Octubre o Noviembre y nos quedamos ahí unos meses estaría perfecto." Fleur volteó a ver a Harry el cual tomó la mano de Hermione y le sonrió. "Si eso quieres así será además de seguro van a querer una boda y hay que dárselas." Las chicas rieron ante su comentario.

"Si que planean un viaje largo entonces." Dijo Daphne mientras terminaba de decidirse si ir con ellos o no. Luna ya había aceptado y solo esperaban la respuesta de las dos. "Entonces creo que iremos con ustedes pero vamos a necesitar ir de compras para el viaje, solo tenemos nuestros uniformes y algunas ropas Muggle que no creo nos hagan pasar muy desapercibidas." Dijo Daphne y los demás sonrieron al saber que habían aceptado.

"El barco sale dentro de tres días será mejor que empecemos a terminar de preparar todo. Harry no querías invitar a alguien más." Le pregunto Fleur y Harry asintió. "Si a Neville, Andromeda, Tonks y Teddy. Planeaba también invitar a Ginny y Ron pero después de lo de ayer no estoy muy seguro. Es mejor que piensen que fuimos en búsqueda de los padres de Hermione solos." Dijo Harry para sorpresa de Daphne que ya se estaba imaginando tener que aguantar a los pelirrojos. Pero también tenía curiosidad de saber a lo que se refería Harry.

"Creo que es buena idea de que aprovechemos el día de hoy para ir de compras y mandar la invitación a Neville. Ya le había comentado a Andromeda y Tonks ayer y decidieron aceptar." Dijo Harry mientras terminaba de desayunar. Al terminar se fueron a preparar para salir y una vez fuera de la casa Fleur los llevó a una camioneta estacionada enfrente de la casa. Al parecer la había comprado para el viaje y había hecho todos los trámites para que pudiera ser manejada en otros países. La camioneta era más grande por dentro por lo que todos entraban con espacio de sobra, además de estar encantada de la misma forma que el Autobús Noctámbulo por lo que el tráfico jamás sería un problema. Fleur era la única con licencia en ese momento por lo que sería ella la que estaría manejado la camioneta la mayoría del tiempo.

Una vez dentro y con Fleur al volante Hermione la guió directo a Harrods donde sabía que podían encontrar todo lo necesario. Pronto estaban llegando al gran almacén y entrando dejando sorprendidas a Daphne, Luna y Astoria que nunca habían visto un lugar como ese. Fleur conocía tiendas muy parecidas de Paris y Hermione había venido varías veces con sus padres. Harry conocía el lugar por una visita con los Dursley, solo lo habían traído porque no habían tenido con quien dejarlo.

Mientras tanto Hermione ayudaría a Harry a comprarse una completa muda de ropa para que tuviera de todo. Empezaron con lo más básico pantalones y playeras de todos los posibles al igual que camisas. Después pasaron a comprar algunos suéteres y chamaras que le gustaron a Harry. Cuando fue el momento de comprar la ropa interior le dio algunas recomendaciones sobre que podía usar y lo dejo decidir finalmente. También pasaron a comprar ropa deportiva, zapatos como tenis nuevos que le hacían falta a Harry.

Hermione quería que se comprara algunos trajes pero prefería que compraran los trajes en una sastrería donde estarían hechos a la medida. Iría a uno donde su papá iba muy seguido a comprar porque decía que eran los mejores había ido una vez con él a recoger uno de los trajes, si recordaba bien la sastrería se llamaba Kingsman. Podrían antes de partir o cuando regresaran pero era obvio que Harry iba a necesitar ropa formal y no solo de la de tipo mágica.

Una vez que habían terminado los dos fueron a dejar todo lo que habían comprado a la camioneta para luego regresar a buscar a las demás chicas. No tardaron en encontrarlas debido a la atención que estaba atrayendo Fleur de entre la gente aún cuando intentaba mantener su encanto a niveles casi nulos. Pero al ver como Fleur había estaba ayudando a Daphne con los vestidos, a Luna y Astoria con Blusas y pantalones. Decidieron dejarlas un rato aún comprando mientras Hermione se centraba en comprar algo para ella.

Mientras tanto Luna había encontrado una chamara de piel negra la cual estaba dispuesta a comprar. Daphne y Astoria habían encontrado algunas prendas demasiado reveladoras para su gusto. Pero era debido a que habían sido educadas en una familia Sangre Pura la cual había sido algo conservadora hasta que descubrieron la relación de Daphne y les dieron algo más de libertad.

Pero ahora Daphne se estaba probando un vestido largo de color verde oscuro con algunos detalles de color plata. El vestido no tenía espalda y tenía un escote en V que revelaban un poco más de lo que le gustaría, pero el vestido le gustaba demasiado y le daría una oportunidad. Y pronto estaba saliendo del vestuario dispuesta comprar el vestido. Pero eso no fue lo único que Daphne compró si no que también compró varios pantalones de mezclilla de diferentes estilos desde ajustados hasta algo más holgados.

Nadie sabía que Harry iba a pagar por todo, así que cosa que les gustara pero decidieran no comprar por el precio, las vendedoras lo empaquetaban por órdenes de Fleur. Astoria por primera vez en varios días estaba completamente distraída de su alrededor y por unos instantes su depresión había desaparecido. Astoria siempre había sido fan de la moda pero solo la del mundo mágico, al ser presentada a la moda del mundo Muggle estaba más emocionada que antes. Entraba con varias prendas para probar para luego salir con estas dividas en las que no le habían gustado y las que si le habían gustado. Todo lo que ponía en su sección por decidir si comprar era empaquetado por las vendedoras mientras no se daba cuenta. Luna por un lado había oído la conversación de Harry y Fleur. Pero ella nunca había sido la gran fan de ropa y moda por lo que solo estaba probándose lo que realmente le estaba gustando y cuando había acabado fue junto a Fleur.

"Fleur no vas a comprar nada." Le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado y ella negó con la cabeza. "Tengo bastante ropa aún con la que me puedo mezclar bien en el mundo Muggle además intentó comprar ropa que no llame tanto la atención ya tengo bastante que preocuparme por mi encanto Veela y no quiero llamar mas la atención." Le dijo a Luna quien la seguía mirando. "No vas a comprar algo para esos momentos íntimos con Harry y Hermione." Le pregunto de la nada y Fleur la miro sorprendida.

"Yo los vi durmiendo juntos y se que una Veela puede compartir su amor con otra persona que su pareja también ame." Le dijo sonriendo Luna mientras Fleur la siguió viendo sorprendida. "Como sabes eso." Le pregunto Fleur en voz muy baja. "Papá tenía un libro muy raro sobre Veelas, había sido un regalo a la familia desde hace varias generaciones. Fue muy interesante leer sobre ustedes sabes sobre todo como su fuerza viene del amor de una Veela con su pareja. Así que cuando los vi a los tres durmiendo juntos mientras que Harry y Hermione te protegían supuse que Harry era tu pareja Veela y que habías aceptado compartir tu amor con Hermione." Le dijo a Fleur aún sonriendo mientras veía a las hermanas Greengrass comparar ropa a unos cuantos metros.

"No se te hace raro que vayamos a estar juntos." Le pregunto Fleur a lo que Luna solo negó. "Harry es como un hermano mayor para mi, se que siempre me va a cuidar al igual que ustedes y me encantaría algún día cuidar a tus hijas." Le dijo mientras Fleur solo se sonrojó y recordaba haber olvidado mencionar esa parte en su plática con los dos la noche anterior. Al ser un cuarto de Veela aún, solo podría tener hijas pero sus hijas ya podrían tener varones. Luna tomó la mano de Fleur y la guió hacia la parte de Lencería donde le pasó un conjunto que hacía juego con sus ojos.

"Creo que te quedaría muy bien y tanto Harry como Hermione lo disfrutarían mucho." Le dijo Luna mientras buscaba otro que le había gustado para Fleur mientras había estado curioseando por el lugar. Unos minutos después lo encontró y Fleur se sonrojó al verlo ya que era bastante provocativo. Pero acepto la propuesta de Luna y se sorprendió al ver que de su talla.

"Tu no quieres algo Luna." Le pregunto mientras se dirigía a la caja a pagar o que Luna le había seleccionado. Luna solo movió la cabeza negando. "El chico que me gusta prefiere todo al natural y pienso seducirlo así, una vez que estemos juntos compraré solo para mantener la llama." Le dijo mientras la veía pagar, Fleur le sonrió aceptando su respuesta para luego regresar con Daphne y Astoria que parecían buscar la ropa que habían seleccionado. "Fleur sonrió y caminó rápido hacia la caja donde las vendedoras ya habían empacado todo. Fleur les sonrió para después pasarles la tarjeta que Harry le había dado para pagar. Unos minutos después todo ya estaba pagado y las hermanas Greengrass no sabían como reaccionar ante el gesto de Harry, sobre todo Daphne.

Fleur las llevó de regreso a la camioneta donde vieron como Harry guardaba algunas bolsas dentro del vehículo mientras Hermione aún sostenía otras a su lado. Al ver como que ellas se acercaban los dos las saludaron. "Espero que hayan encontrado todo lo que buscaban." Les dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía a Fleur la cual le regresó la sonrisa mientras asentía la cabeza en señal de que había hecho lo que Harry le había pedido. Lunas les dio un abrazo ambos y les agradeció por el regalo.

Tanto Daphne como Astoria no sabían que decir su parte era demasiado y no tenía una forma en cómo agradecerles. Daphne fue la primera en hablar y ver a los dos chicos enfrente de ella. "No sabemos que decir. Harry, Hermione les agradecemos por haber pagado la ropa pero sentimos mucho el que tuvieran que pagar mucho por eso. Nosotras estábamos por seleccionar lo que queríamos cuando las chicas que nos atendieron se llevaron todo a la caja y Fleur lo pago." Dijo Daphne apenada por su exceso de compras.

"También lo siento, yo me emocioné demasiado con todo y no me di cuenta cuando se empezaron a llevar la ropa para hacer la cuenta." Le dijo Astoria igualmente apenada que su hermana a la cual estaba agarrando de la mano. "No se preocupen yo le dije a Fleur que les diera esas indicaciones a las vendedoras quería que disfrutaran de todas las maneras posibles." Les dijo Harry para luego ayudarla a subir las bolsas que traían al auto. Ambas hermanas no supieron cómo reaccionar. "Porque no le dan un abrazo como agradecimiento." Les dijo Fleur de cerca y ambas abrazaron a Harry y le agradecieron.

Unos minutos después la camioneta abandonaba el lugar con todos a bordo. El plan original de Fleur había sido llevarlos a Liverpool donde estaría anclado el barco ya listo para su partida pero eso tendría que esperar hasta el día que fueran a salir así podría mostrarles el lugar mientras salían del puerto rumbo a su largo viaje. Antes de regresar a Grimmauld Place pasaron por algo para cenar en esta ocasión decidieron por algo de comida China de un restaurante que Hermione conocía muy bien.

Al regresar a casa se dirigieron a la cocina mientras Kreacher bajaba las cosas de la camioneta y las depositaba en las habitaciones de sus respectivos dueños. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Luna se fue a su cuarto, mientras que las hermana Greengrass se quedaban a hablar con Harry y Hermione. Fleur por un lado también había regresado a su habitación para bañarse y ponerse algo más cómodo para luego trabajar un rato administrando las cuentas de Harry.

La noche llegó pronto y los tres dormían de nuevo en la cama juntos siendo Fleur de nuevo el centro de los dos. Hermione estaba vez la abrazaba por detrás mientras que Harry lo hacía por delante. Antes de dormir habían compartido unos cuantos besos entre los tres los cuales Fleur había disfrutado por completo. Mientras tanto Luna se encontraba casi desnuda en su habitación, había liberado algo de presión antes de dormir y ahora solo se encontraba vistiendo la parte inferior de su ropa interior. Mientras había estado complaciéndose a sí misma había estado pensando en cierto chico que se le había declarado durante la batalla pero por el momento en que se encontraban no había podido darle una respuesta. Luna esperaba que Neville aceptara en ir de viaje con ellos así le podría decir su respuesta y esperar que él aún quisiera ser su novio.

En el cuarto de a junto Daphne dormía tranquilamente sin darse cuenta que su hermana Astoria aún seguía despierta. Desde la muerte de sus padres Astoria no dormía bien estando sola y era evidente muchas veces. Las únicas veces que ella podía dormir de manera tranquila era cuando sentía los latidos del corazón de su hermana y su respiración cerca de ella. La hacía sentir que no estaba sola que aún tenía a Daphne en su vida y que ella la seguiría protegiendo mientras estuvieran juntas. Pero también solía tener miedo de que algún día Daphne tuviera que continuar con su vida sin ella y que ella no supiera que hacer.

Astoria siempre había apoyado a su hermana en su relación con Tracey, adoraba ver el amor que ambas se tenían y esperaba encontrar un novio que la tratara como Tracey trataba a Daphne. Y aunque su hermana lo intentaba negar era muy obvio siempre quien era el activo y quien de las dos era la pasiva. Astoria las había encontrado más de una vez sin querer en momentos comprometedores donde podía notar como su hermana era la pasiva de la relación.

Astoria en algún momento se dio cuenta que había alguien más en el corazón de su hermana pero jamás había imaginado que fuera Harry Potter. Claro como muchas ella había fantaseado con él pero lo había dejado de hacer cuando su relación con Ginny Weasley se había hecho pública. Ahora que estaban pasando algunos días en su casa como invitadas se había dado cuenta lo mucho que Daphne parecía querer a Harry y sabía que debía de haber una historia detrás de esa forma de cómo ella lo veía siempre. Mientras pensaba en eso se acurruco más cerca de su hermana para permitirle que pudiera oír los latidos de su corazón y relajarse para poder dormir más tranquila como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos días.

A la mañana siguiente Fleur se despertó siendo abrazada por Hermione mientras en el fondo podía oír el ruido del agua indicando que alguien se estaba bañando Fleur se intentó levantar pero fue detenida por los brazos de Hermione que se aferraron a ella mientras parecía murmurar algo que no podía entender. Así que Fleur se relajó y envolvió a Hermione entre sus brazos. A los pocos minutos Harry salió del baño envuelto en una toalla y Fleur no pudo evitar verlo.

Al ver que Fleur lo miraba, Harry sonrió pero fue por su ropa para luego regresar al baño a terminarse de vestir. Cuando terminó salió con rumbo a la cocina para ver el desayuno dejando a Fleur y Hermione a solas. Unos minutos después Fleur se pudo separar de Hermione y se metió a bañar. Al salir encontró a una Hermione despierta que esperaba su turno para poder entrar al baño. Minutos después Fleur estaba bajando a la planta baja para recoger el correo. Fleur abrió las cartas y el periódico que habían llegado, donde vio que Neville había aceptado la propuesta de viaje.

Una de las cartas era sobre el barco y como estaba listo para partir. Cinco Elfos domésticos de la familia Potter habían sido capacitados para poder navegar el barco y todo lo que éste incluía. Los Elfos ya los estarían esperando en el barco para zarpar de inmediato. Otra de las cartas era de Gringotts donde se confirmaban los movimientos de inversiones realizadas, Fleur llevó el correo a la cocina para que Harry lo viera y firmara de enterado la carta de Gringotts para ser enviada de regreso.

El desayuno transcurrió como cualquier otro día y después de desayunar Harry firmó los documentos y envío la carta con las indicaciones de donde se verían tanto a Neville como a Andromeda y Tonks. Antes de partir Fleur llevó a Hermione y Harry a San Mungos para que revisaran a Hermione sobre su embarazo y le dieran algunas indicaciones. Mientras que Daphne y Astoria iban a el callejón Diagon a comprar un baúl para ambas, donde pudiera entrar todo lo que habían comprado.

En San Mungos los sanadores revisaron a Hermione y le hicieron varios estudios para ver cómo se encontraba de salud. Aunque era aún muy temprano para poder identificar el sexo del bebé ya podían saber si esperaban a uno o más. Para sorpresa de los tres Hermione estaba esperando a gemelos y estaría dando a luz aproximadamente en diciembre. Los tres se alegraron bastante al saber la noticia, el médico le dio algunas pociones nutritivas a Hermione para compensar todo lo que había perdido durante el año que habían estado huyendo.

Fleur podía sentir algo de envidia por el estado de Hermione que era causado por su naturaleza Veela, pero estaba más feliz por los dos que lo ignoro rápidamente. Después pasaron a ver a un médico diferente para que revisara a Harry ya que estaba en condiciones parecidas a Hermione. Al igual que ella le dieron pociones nutricionales con el fin de ponerlo en forma.

Unos minutos después los tres se estaban retirando del hospital mágico, Fleur había estacionado la camioneta a unas cuantas calles por lo cual caminaron un poco disfrutando del clima de ese día. Mientras caminaban por la calle la gente no paraba de mirarlos y eso se debía a que los tres iban agarrados de la mano y eran atraídos por el encanto de Fleur. Una vez en el auto Fleur condujo hacia el Caldero Chorreante donde Astoria y Daphne los estaban esperando para ser recibidas.

De ahí se fueron directo a Grimmauld Place donde Luna los estaba esperando en la cocina junto con Kreacher que había preparado una cálida comida casera que los seis disfrutaron mucho. Al parecer el haber cumplido con la tarea que Regulus le había dado al elfo, junto con la presencia de Daphne y Astoria en la casa estaban haciendo que se comportara mejor que nunca.

"Antes de que se vayan a hacer sus respectivas cosas quiero contarles que Harry, Fleur y yo seremos padres de gemelos. Les dijo sonriendo Hermione cuando vio que se estaban levantando de la mesa. Luna hizo una enorme sonrisa al estar oyendo la noticia y Astoria estaba aplaudiendo. Fleur por un lado estaba confundida Hermione había dicho que los bebés serían de los tres en vez de solo ella y Harry. La reacción de Fleur no pasó desapercibida para Hermione quien le sonrió.

"Si Fleur quiero que tu seas parte de su vida también y que cuando ya puedan hablar te puedan decir mamá." Le dijo mientras iba hacia ella y la abrazaba Fleur la abrazo de la misma forma para luego separarse y darle un beso en los labios el cual Fleur correspondió con suma intensidad. Harry empezó a imaginarse a él junto con Daphne, Hermione y Fleur en un intenso faje mientras que Daphne no pudo evitar pensar en Tracey y Harry besándose. Luna se imaginaba que fueran ella y Neville, por un lado Astoria tuvo un curioso pensamiento al imaginarse a ella y Daphne en esa posición. Apenas se dio cuenta lo que estaba pensando, movió la cabeza en un intento por evitar pensar eso ya que Daphne era su hermana.

Lo que ninguno supo fue que Fleur había ocupado algo de su magia Veela en ese momento para que todos los que estuvieran viendo ese beso pudieran ver sus deseos sexuales más profundos. Daphne era evidente que le hubiera gustado tener un futuro al lado de Harry y Tracey. Luna solo quería que Neville la hiciera suya cuando la viera e iniciar una relación. Harry como todo chico pensaba que no podía haber nada mejor que tres chicas enamoradas de él y entre ellas que estuvieran dispuestas compartir. Y finalmente Astoria descubrió que deseaba en secreto a su hermana mayor y la deseaba con pasión.

Apenas terminaron de besarse Hermione y Fleur todos volvieron a la normalidad o eso parecía a simple vista, Daphne, Astoria y Luna tenían su ropa interior húmeda mientras que Harry tenía a su amigo completamente duro. Un silencio incómodo se produjo en el comedor el cual terminó cuando Astoria se levantó de la mesa y los dejó para irse a su cuarto que compartía con Daphne seguida por Luna que también se despidió dejando a Daphne sola con Harry, Hermione y Fleur. Al ver que no era seguida por su hermana Astoria se metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta con magia, necesitaba estar a solas por un momento, aún seguía confundida por lo que acaba de pasar y por más que lo intentaba no podía evitar pensar en Daphne. Además seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación y su ropa interior seguía húmeda.

Astoria decidió que era mejor darse un ducha para quitarse esa sensación y al mismo tiempo limpiarse, por lo que rápidamente tomó una toalla y ropa limpia para luego meterse al baño. Pronto el agua estaba cayendo por todo su cuerpo mientras se lavaba el cabello pero no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen que se había imaginado en el comedor mientras Fleur y Hermione se habían besado. Pero ahora solo estaba empeorando mientras su mente estaba empezando a hacer que las imágenes se volvieran más explícitas.

Mientras se empezaba a lavar el cuerpo pasó su mano por uno de sus pechos y por instinto lo apretó ligeramente causando que gimiera y sintiera una nueva sensación que de inmediato le gustó. Pronto estaba repitiendo el movimiento en ambos pechos y le estaba gustando cada vez más, sus pezones se estaban poniendo firmes y Astoria los apretó lo que hizo que gimiera más fuerte. Pronto empezó a sentir una nueva sensación entre su entrepierna y llevó su mano hacia abajo en búsqueda de esa sensación.

Poco a poco empezó a experimentar tocando esa parte de su cuerpo, para luego meter uno de sus dentro de ella. La sensación fue tal que pronto Astoria estaba metiendo un segundo dedo dentro ella explorando. Astoria pronto decidió salir de la ducha medio se secó y fue hacia la cama. Y se metió desnuda para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, no se dio cuenta que la puerta había sido abierta por una cabellera rubia la cual también necesitaba liberar algo de tensión en ese momento.

Astoria se asustó cuando oyó el cerrar de la puerta y levanto con miedo la mirada esperando no haber sido descubierta por Daphne. Pero la chica rubia enfrente de ella era Luna. "Creo que no soy la única que necesita liberar algo de tensión." Le dijo desde la puerta mientras empezaba a caminar hacia ella. Astoria rápidamente se cubrió con la sábanas pero Luna la dejó al descubierto con una mano. Para luego gatear sobre la cama para acercarse a ella de forma sensual y admirando todo su cuerpo desnudo.

"Las dos necesitamos liberar esa sensación y que mejor forma que ayudarnos entre nosotras. Se como liberarte de esa tensión que estás acumulando no sería la primera vez que estuviera con una chica, ademas no significara nada si eso quieres solo será para que sepas como se siente y libera esa necesidad." Le dijo muy cerca de ella casi rosando sus labios con los de ella. Astoria asintió tímidamente con la cabeza mientras aún veía a Luna a los ojos, al ver que Astoria aceptaba Luna se levantó de la cama y se quitó el vestido de verano que llevaba puesto. Mostrando sus pechos para luego quitarse la ropa interior que le quedaba. Luna se sentó en la cama enfrente de Astoria la cual cerró sus piernas al notar a la rubia Justo enfrente.

Luna río, Astoria le recordaba a ella cuando había estado por primera vez con alguien, claro esa vez había sido su mejor amiga de la infancia y ambas estaban curiosas de su cuerpo, solo había estado con Ginny unas cuantas veces ya que al poco tiempo empezó a andar con Harry y ella se empezó a fijar en Neville. Ginny había engañado a Dean varias veces con ella, la razón era simple Dean no la complacía como Luna lo hacía. De hecho Luna estaba muy segura que Ginny prefería por mucho a las chicas que a los chicos y que Harry había sido su último intento por ver si realmente le atraían los chicos. Por lo que le contaba Harry era un excelente besador y que sabía tocar los puntos correctos si no fuera porque ahora Harry estaba con Hermione, Ginny estaría sobre de él todo el tiempo.

Luna salió de sus recuerdos y con delicadeza abrió las piernas de Astoria para acercarse a su entrada, la cual empezó a besar con delicadeza para luego empezar a usar su lengua, cuando vio que la chica ya estaba más húmeda que al principio paró un poco solo para cambiar su lengua por sus dedos introduciéndolos una y otra vez dentro de Astoria mientras que al mismo tiempo estaba estimulando su clitoris. Astoria gritaba y gemía de placer. Jamás había experimentado una sensación parecida y con cada vez que Luna usaba sus dedos en ella más deseaba por seguir experimentando.

"Así Daphne sigue así." Dijo cuando llegó a su climax llamando por completo la atención de Luna la cual la vio con interés. "Vaya al parecer alguien está interesada en su propia hermana mayor." Le dijo mientras la veía y Astoria no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ponerse roja y taparse la cara de vergüenza por haber sido descubierta.

"Mira voy a ignorar el hecho de que me llamaras por el nombre de tu hermana si logras que tengas un orgasmo. Más o menos tienes una idea de cómo hacerlo y para facilitarlo más piensa que se lo estás haciendo a Daphne en vez de a mi." Le dijo Luna de forma pícara para luego ponerse enfrente de Astoria en la misma posición. Astoria se armó de valor y pronto estaba repitiendo lo que Luna le había hecho y para su sorpresa logró causarle algunos orgasmos a Luna.

"Me alegra que hayamos podido sacar esa tensión. No te preocupes por lo de hace rato no diré nada pero será mejor que encuentres una solución a tus sentimientos o intentes superarlo." Le dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en los labios para luego pararse y vestirse. Unos minutos después Astoria de nuevo estaba sola en la habitación sumida en sus pensamientos, ya había limpiado toda la evidencia de su encuentro con Luna y ahora pensaba si realmente le atraía Daphne. Pronto entro Daphne a su cuarto y se metió a bañar para luego salir y tirarse en la cama con el fin de dormir ignorando por completo que ahí su hermana menor había tenido sexo con Luna. Astoria se agosto al lado de Daphne y no pudo evitar estar mirándola hasta que se durmió aún viéndola.

Fleur despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendo el miembro de Harry rosar entres sus pompas. Después de haberse besado con Hermione el día anterior las dos habían quedado en que ninguna satisfacería las necesidades de Harry por unos días. Y que durante todo ese tiempo harían lo posible por mantenerlo duro y evitar que él liberara la presión manteniéndolo ocupado. El fin era debido a que Fleur había podido convencer a Hermione de que si lo mantenían así por cierto tiempo ella podía usar su magia Veela para que las dos tuvieran el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas al igual que Harry. Por lo que Fleur empezó a moverse lentamente con el fin de seguir manteniendo duro al miembro de Harry. Las dos sabían que cuando fuera al baño intentaría hacer algo pero ya tenían todo planeado.

Pronto los tres estaban despiertos y tal como lo habían estimado Harry había ido al baño y Hermione lo siguió para asegurase de que solo fuera al baño. Para provocarlo un poco más Fleur decido que tomaría una ducha con los tres donde entre ella y Hermione se bañaría de forma sensual. Las dos lo hicieron y vieron como el amigo de Harry se ponía duro y grueso al mismo tiempo empezando a marcar algunas venas pero también se ponía algo morado ya que no dejaron que Harry las tocara o se tocara para nada. Con el fin de llevarlo un poco más lejos Hermione decidió darle algo de sexo oral pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que estaba a punto de venirse. Fleur cambio rápido la temperatura causando que la ereción de Harry disminuyera pero el color se hizo más notorio tal y como las dos querían.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, terminaron de empacar y subieron todos los baúles a la camioneta. Cerraron Grimmauld Place y le dieron a Kreacher la orden de cuidar el lugar y seguir limpiándolo, as bien Daphne le dio la orden ya que el Elfo parecía solo seguir sus órdenes como si la reconociera como la próxima Lady Black.

El viaje hacia Liverpool fue igual de alocado que cuando uno viajaba en el Autobús Noctámbulo solo que esta vez ellos iban amarrados al asiento y no estaban moviéndose por todos lados. Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que manejaba Fleur al mismo tiempo que la velocidad que tenía la camioneta. Tanto que las cuatro horas de viaje en automóvil se volvieron solo hora y media con la camioneta mágica. Lo único mal fue lo mareados que habían terminado en especial Hermione la cual al llegar tuvo que bajar rápido en búsqueda de un bote de basura para vomitar.

El Flor de Mar ya estaba en el mar y una lancha los estaba esperando en el puerto para llevarlos al bote. Su invitados llegarían casi al atardecer y zarparían en la noche hacia su primer destino que era la Riviera Francesa más específicamente la ciudad natal de Fleur, Niza donde visitarían a su familia.

Fleur subió la camioneta a la lancha la cual zarpó rumbo a la embarcación la cual al acercarse abrió unas compuertas para dejar que la lancha entrara. Una vez dentro las compuertas se cerraron y una rampa se conectó con la lancha que permitió que la camioneta fuera estacionada dentro del barco. Al bajar de la camioneta se encontraron con los miembros de la tripulación. Los Elfos domésticos iban vestidos todos con trajes de marinero y el capitán llevaba su propio traje de capitán.

El capitán se llamaba Phiny, los demás eran Funso el encargado de la cocina, Blimy la encargada de limpieza y lavandería, Pumy era el encargado del mantenimiento junto Sumy. Por último estaba Fumy que era el mayordomo del barco. Una vez que las presentaciones se habían hecho los Elfos desaparecieron para volver a sus labores mientras Fleur les daba un tour por el barco el cual había visitado hace poco para ver cómo había sido remodelado. El barco tenía dos piscinas grandes en la cubierta trasera mientras que enfrente estaba el hangar del helicóptero junto con su plataforma de despegue.

Fleur les mostró de las plataformas desplegables que podían servir también como pequeñas islas para nadar en el mar y disfrutar del solo haciendo diferentes actividades, también había varias motos acuáticas y equipo de buceo. En la parte de abajo había un cristal que permitía ver hacia el mar y daba suficiente iluminación para ver. El cristal estaba encantado para no romperse además de que tenía una compuerta metálica que se cerraba cuando no se ocupaba la vista.

El barco tenía un comedor grande decorado de forma lujosa, una sala con una decoración igual solo que tecnología Muggle moderna como televisión, sistema de sonido entre otras cosas. También había una pequeña barra de bebidas con una amplia variedad de alcohol. La cocina estaba equipada con lo último en muebles de cocina y artículos de cocina además tenían un excelente Elfo doméstico cocinero según Fleur la cual ya había probado alguno de sus platillos.

Después estaban las habitaciones, todas tenían una cama matrimonial un armario grande, su propia televisión y su propio baño.

La única diferente era el dormitorio principal el cual era el de Harry, Hermione y Fleur, éste era más grande tenía su propia sala, un armario habitación, su propio baño y como estaba mirando hacia atrás tenía su propio balcón. También había un cuarto de juegos con maquinitas de videojuegos, una gran colección de juegos de mesa además de una mesa para jugar, una mesa de Póker o de Blackjack. Había también un pequeño spa al igual que un gimnasio y un centro de negocios adaptado para Fleur. Si Harry deseara podía vivir toda su vida viajando en el barco ya que era casi una casa flotante.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer Fleur, Hermione y Harry salieron en búsqueda de sus invitados al puerto dejando a Daphne, Astoria y Luna a solas las cuales empezaron a acomodar sus cosas en sus nuevas habitaciones individuales. Astoria guardó sus cosas en su nueva habitación al lado de la de Daphne pero aún tenía planeado dormir con su hermana aún después de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

 **Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, se que estoy tardando en subir nuevos capítulos pero luego no encuentro la inspiración necesaria. Y el jugar Fortnite distrae demasiado de escribir lo que es un problema. Tengo las ideas de cómo quiero seguir pero no se como unir todas las ideas. Sobre todo en La conquista del Mundo Mágico hay una gran cantidad de anotaciones e ideas, además hay veces en las que ya no recuerdo algunas cosas de la historia y tengo que estar buscando para que siga teniendo sentido.**

 **Voy a seguir publicando pero a veces puede tardar. Espero les guste el capítulo lo de Luna y Astoria fue de solo una vez. Aún no estoy seguro que siga pensando así de Daphne lo que llevaría a que se una a Harry y las demás. Puede que cambie ya que no quiero excederme como en mis otras historias. Por el momento Daphne aún seguirá luchando por la pérdida de Tracey pero tal vez en el próximo capítulo ya haya algo de acción entre Harry, Fleur y Hermione o será hasta un capítulo después. Lo que sí es definitivo para el siguiente es Luna y Neville.**


	7. Iniciando el Viaje

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

 **Iniciando el Viaje**

La lancha con Harry, Hermione y Fleur se fue acercando al muelle alejándose poco a poco del Yate donde Astoria, Daphne y Luna se habían quedado a desempacar sus cosas. Según Fleur verían a Neville, Andromeda y Tonks en un restaurante que se encontraba en el muelle donde comprarían la cena para esa noche. El viaje del barco al muelle no duro más de diez minutos y pronto estaban caminando por el muelle en dirección hacia el restaurante donde se habían quedado de ver con sus invitados.

Habían llegado veinte minutos antes por lo que decidieron pedir mientras la comida para llevar y los tres se sentaron en uno de los cubículos a esperar que les tomaran la orden. "Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Susan y voy a ser su cama..." Los tres se voltearon al notar que la chica se había quedado a la mitad de su frase y descubrieron a Susan Bones viéndolos a punto de tomar su orden.

"Susan eres tú." Le pregunto Hermione cuando nadie más había reaccionado y la chica pelirroja solo asintió un poco mientras guardaba su libreta en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme. "Que fue lo que te paso no te vimos después de las vacaciones de invierno durante nuestro sexto año, pensamos lo peor." Le dijo Hermione mientras le ofrecía un lugar a su lado, enfrente de Harry y Fleur.

Susan suspiro para luego sentarse en el lugar que Hermione le estaba ofreciendo no sin antes asegurarse que su jefe estuviera distraído.

"Con la muerte de mi tía durante la guerra, empecé a temer por mi vida y al mismo tiempo temía por la vida Hannah y su familia la cual me estaban dando un lugar en donde vivir. Todo empeoro cuando los Mortifagos tomaron el control del ministerio, por alguna razón desconocida aparecí entre los cincuenta más buscados por el ministerio.

Para evitar poner más en peligro a la familia de Hannah me marche de su casa, logre vender los Galeones que tenía a la mano en una tienda Muggle. Como eran monedas de oro puro me dieron una buena cantidad de dinero con la cual pude rentar un apartamento cerca de aquí por casi un año. Pero aun necesitaba conseguir comida por lo que entre a trabajar a este lugar no sin antes tener que pintarme el cabello para pasar algo desapercibida, aunque ahorita ya volvió a su color original.

He estado pensando en volver para recuperar lo que quedo de mi hogar y de las bóvedas de mi familia. También para poder hablar con la profesora McGonagall y ver si puedo cruzar el séptimo año de nuevo con el fin de tomar mis exámenes. Pero no he tenido tiempo para ir a Londres y visitar Gringotts." Les dijo mientras rápido mientras al mismo tiempo veía hacia la barra si no era necesitada o si su jefe la estaba buscando para que siguiera trabajando.

"Ahorra que lo recuerdo apenas que fuimos a Gringotts y que Harry leyó el testamento de Sirius Black hacía la mención de que había dejado una carta para ti al igual que la mitad de la fortuna Black después de que se depositaran a las demás personas que estaban en su testamento. Creo que deberías de ir a revisar eso Susan o puedes averiguar algo Fleur." Le pregunto Hermione a la rubia la cual se quedó pensando por unos momentos antes de contestar.

"Lo podría ver mañana a primera hora antes de partir, aunque puede que se atrase nuestra salida por unas horas, supongo que no tienen algún problema con eso o sí." Le respondió a lo cual Hermione negó con la cabeza al igual que Harry el cual quería resolver cualquier problema legal antes de salir de viaje.

"Mañana puedes tomarte el día libre Susan para que Fleur vaya contigo a Gringotts a resolver lo de la carta y la parte de tu herencia de la fortuna Black." le pregunto Hermione mientras veía a Susan determinadamente, con su pelo de un rojo aún muy oscuro se podían notar algunas cosas, pero no podía estar segura hasta el día de mañana cuando regresara Fleur.

Susan lo pensó por un momento, pero finalmente accedió a encontrarse con Fleur para ir a Gringotts, antes de regresar a su trabajo le paso su dirección a Fleur la cual se había ofrecido en pasar por ella al día siguiente. Al ver la mirada del dueño por no haber pedido nada y estar distrayendo a una de sus empleadas le pidieron a Susan que les tomara su orden y que regresara a su trabajo ya que no le querían ocasionar problemas y que mañana Fleur pasaría por ella en la mañana.

Susan regreso a su trabajo y evito el regaño de su jefe al ver la gran orden de los chicos varios minutos después los tres estaban recibiendo varias cajas de Pizza al igual que sus órdenes de Pescado y papas fritas, junto con algunas hamburguesas. Justo cuando estaban pagando la cuenta empezaron a llegar sus invitados siendo los primeros en llegar la familia Tonks seguidos a los pocos minutos por Neville.

Una vez que todos estaban presentes regresaron al bote para después regresar al barco el cual estaba iluminado por las luces de algunas habitaciones las cuales debían de pertenecer a Luna, Astoria y Daphne la última estaba reclinada en el barandal del barco viendo como llegaban. La lancha fue subida al barco y amarrada por uno de los Elfos mientras otro se encargaba de llevar las pertenecías de los recién llegados a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El capitán le pregunto a Fleur si ya era hora de zapar a lo que ella se negó y le dijo que su salida había sido atrasada hasta el otro día y cuando ella o Harry lo indicara. El Elfo asintió para luego desaparecer con un POP. Mientras tanto Harry y Hermione les dieron un rápido tour a Andrómeda, Tonks y Neville este último estaba maravillado por el tamaño del barco y su contenido debido a que la mayoría de su vida había vivido con el estilo de vida de un mago y no conocía muchas de las cosas.

También los recién llegados fueron introducidos a las hermanas Greengrass y a Luna la cual no dejaba de ver a Neville y en su mente ya pensaba en poder hablar con él para poder contestar su pregunta de la mejor manera posible. Unos minutos los nueve estaban sentados en el comedor cenando a excepción de Teddy que se encontraba en los brazos de su madre tomando de su biberón.

Durante la cena les contaron sobre su encuentro con Susan y que debido a eso estarían saliendo un poco más tarde de lo planeado pero que Fleur no creía que estuvieran zarpando en la noche o al día siguiente si no en la tarde del mismo día. Todo ese tiempo Teddy se había mantenido despierto, pero cuando se había quedado dormido Tonks lo había llevado a dormir acompañada de Harry el cual deseaba aprender cómo cuidar de un bebe.

Astoria y Daphne también se estaban despidiendo después de unos minutos y regresaban a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar o eso creían. Astoria no podía dormir por estar pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Luna y que la rubia tenía razón en que debía superar a Daphne la cual se había quedado dormida en su cama apenas se había acostado en ella después de haberse dado un relajante baño.

Hermione, Fleur y Andrómeda se fueron a la sala a seguir platicando sobre el embarazo de Hermione. Para su suerte Andrómeda era una sanadora en San Mungos y al mismo tiempo era doctora en el Mundo Muggle por lo cual podía estar al pendiente de la salud de Hermione y del bebe durante del viaje. Fue ahí donde Fleur también le confeso a las dos que deseaba quedar embarazada durante el viaje ya que quería darle un hermanito al bebe de Harry y Hermione. Cuando Andrómeda le pregunto si no se estaba adelantando mucho Fleur le conto sobre su vínculo especial con los dos además de que les conto a ambas de que las Veelas adornaban a los niños fueran sus hijos o sus hermanos menores, era por eso que cuando había sido que durante la segunda prueba Fleur había estado tan preocupada por su hermana menor.

Cuando Neville decidido retirarse fue seguido rápidamente por Luna la cual lo alcanzo en la entrada de su habitación. "Necesito hablar contigo Neville." Le dijo mientras lo acorralaba y lo ponía algo nervioso. Había sido valiente durante la batalla y eso había hecho que le diera el golpe final a la serpiente de Voldemort, pero no había sido suficiente para poder hablar de forma adecuada con una chica y menos con Luna.

Cuando se le había confesado en medio de la batalla había tenido el impulso de la adrenalina y lo que ocasiono que le dijera a Luna lo que sentía y al mismo tiempo le pedía que fuera su novia. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta se sintió rechazado pero el momento no era para deprimirse por lo que siguió peleando. Una vez que había terminado la batalla y había regresado a su casa se puso en un estado de ánimo deprimido hasta que recibió la invitación al viaje de Harry el cual nunca menciono la participación de Luna. Y ahora que estaba aquí no estaba seguro como actuar alrededor de ella.

"Porque no me miras a los ojos Neville sé que te gusta estar viendo mis ojos me lo confesaste en la batalla. Aún recuerdo cada palabra que me dijiste ese día, como mis ojos te hipnotizaban o como mi sonrisa te daba esperanza. Aún recuerdo la forma de cómo me abrazaste cuando regrese al colegio después de haber desaparecido por algunos meses. Ese día no era el adecuado para responderte, pero mi respuesta estaba decidida desde el inicio." y con eso Luna cerro el espacio entre los dos y lo beso en los labios con pasión.

El beso de Luna agarro a Neville por sorpresa por algunos segundos, pero se recuperó rápido y pronto le estaba respondiendo el beso mientras que con sus manos la agarraba de la cintura y la acercaba a él. Luna vio que Neville estaba tomando iniciativa y decidió recompensarlo. Dio un pequeño brinco para que Neville la atrapara y después lo rodeo con sus piernas con una mano rodeo su cuello mientras la otra mano llevaba las manos de Neville a su parte trasera para que la tocara libremente.

"Es hora del que Héroe reciba su recompensa, entra a tu habitación y yo estaré contigo en unos minutos." Le dijo mientras se soltaba de él y se bajaba de Neville para luego ir hacia su cuarto caminando de una manera sensual para el chico que se había quedado en la puerta y una fiesta se empezaba a formar en sus pantalones.

Apenas había entrado a su cuarto luna se desvistió de forma rápida, para luego ir a su armario tomar una bata y colocársela encima. Se acomodó un poco el cabello para luego lavarse rápido los dientes. Por último regreso al armario y sacó una caja la cual estaba llena con frasco de poción anticonceptiva. Fleur había sido la encargada de prepararlas y colocarlas en cada habitación con una adolescente. No lo había mencionado durante el tour pero había dejado una nota sobre su cama donde mencionaba la localización de las pociones, además de que había dejado igual una caja con algunos juguetes por si se sentían solas por la noche.

Luna había encontrado también esa caja pero no la necesitaría ya que dudaba a que Neville se fuera a negar a ella y no había estado equivocada. Luna estaba segura de dos personas que la estarían ocupando muy seguido y esas eran las hermanas Greengrass. Daphne por se notaba lo mucho que deseaba estar con Harry esto había aumentado después de ver cómo Fleur pasaba más tiempo con él y Hermione.

Mientras que Astoria los ocuparía de seguro mientras pensaba en su hermana mayor. Luna había disfrutado mucho el corto tiempo qué pasó con Astoria la noche anterior la chica aún no tenía mucha práctica pero podía ser buena. Si Neville podía complacerla hasta dejarla inconsciente entonces planearía seducir a Astoria y convencería a Neville para que la menor de las Greengrass se volviera su hermana-esposa. Así también ayudaría a Astoria para que pudiera superar a Daphne.

Luna dejó a un lado esos pensamientos para centrarse en el presente y poder disfrutar lo que pasaría en unos minutos. Abrió la puerta para ver si no había nadie, al ver el pasillo vacío camino hacia la habitación de Neville y entró sin tocar. Al entrar vio a Neville en su cama acostado y tapado con las sábanas las cuales se movían a la mitad. "Conque empezando sin mi." Le dijo agarrando por sorpresa a Neville el cual no la había oído entrar.

"Lu..Luna puedo explicarlo." Le dijo mientras intentaba esconder su ereccion con torpeza a lo cual Luna sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia la cama mientras se desamarraba la bata que traía puesta hasta que dejó que la bata solo cubriera sus pechos y pezones. Pero dejando al descubierto toda la parte inferior de Luna la cual no llevaba nada puesto.

"Eres hermosa Luna." Le dijo Neville y Luna se sonrojó un poco mientras le sonreía.

"Gracias Neville, sabes decir lo que le gusta oír a una chica y por eso mereces una recompensa." Con eso Luna dejó caer la bata por completo revelando su cuerpo desnudo ante Neville que abrió mucho los ojos al ser la primera vez que veía a una chica desnuda ante el. Luna se subió a la cama para luego meterse bajo las sábanas y gatear hacia el. Mientras lo hacía Luna vio al amigo de Neville notando lo grande y ancho que era. Cuando quedó frente a frente con Neville el pobre estaba bastante nervioso y tenía una cara como si intentara concentrarse en algo.

Luna no sabía porque estaba así por lo que decido calmarlo de la mejor manera posible que se le ocurría. Luna cerró la distancia entre los dos uniendo sus labios en su primer beso. Claro que era su primer beso entre ellos ya que ambos tenían algo en común el primer beso de ambos había sido con Ginny. Esta había besado a Neville al final del baile de Navidad como agradecimiento por haberla llevado y haber hecho una noche tan increíble para ella. Mientras que para Luna habían estado experimentando con sus cuerpos y se habían besado entre otras cosas.

Conforme el beso se iba profundizando Neville iba ganando confianza y empezó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de Luna hasta que después de unos momentos la agarró dela cintura y la pegó hacia él haciendo que los pechos de la rubia se pegaran a él. La sensación de los suaves pechos de Luna contra su cuerpo causó que Neville eyaculara demasiado pronto.

Luna pronto sintió una sustancia pegajosa en sus piernas y noto como el amigo de Neville se empezaba a caer. Luna sabía que algo así podía llegar a pasar sobre todo con alguien tímido con Neville por lo que iba preparada. Por lo que antes de que se pudiera disculparse por que no haber podido aguantarse Luna lo beso con pasión mientras llevaba su mano al amigo flácido de Neville para agariciarlo y volver a despertarlo. Al notar que estaba funcionado Luna supo que el chico solo necesitaba un poco de práctica pero que tenía bastante energía para seguir.

Para animarlo más Luna decidió hacer algo que jamás había intentado pero que había oído hablar mucho a sus compañeras de dormitorio y a las chicas en los baños sobre sus experiencias con sus novios. Luna se separó de los labios de Neville para luego voltearse dejando su entrada enfrente de la cara de Neville. No esperaba que hiciera algo pero si lo hacía sería recompensado bastante bien, con eso en mente acercó su boca al miembro de Neville para luego meterlo en su boca. Con su lengua lo empezó a rodear mientras que hacía un poco de presión con los labios y engullía todo el miembro de Neville.

Pronto empezó a oír gemidos de placer del chico, para su sorpresa de momento sintió unos dedos en su entrada que empezaban a entrar y salir. Luna dejó lo que estaba haciendo para voltearse y ver sorprendida a Neville el cual se dio cuenta de esto y sacos sus dedos de su vagina.

"Lo siento pero oí a los chicos hablar que a las chicas les demandaban algo de compensación cuando les daban sexo oral y que esto era lo que solían hacer. Pensé que sería mejor dártelo sin que me lo pidieras." Le dijo nervioso por su reacción.

"No solo uses tus dedos si no también tu lengua dará más resultados." Le dijo para luego volver a concentrarse en el miembro de Neville y pronto sintió la lengua junto con los dedos de Neville dentro de ella, eran algo torpes aún pero poco a poco sería mejor. En ese momento deseaba no haber perdido su virginidad con Ginny así no los estaría comparando constantemente.

Antes de lo esperado el amigo de Neville estaba en forma completa y Neville la había estimulado bastante bien para ser su primera vez, no la había llevado al orgasmo pero estaba muy cerca. Sabía que unas cuantas embestidas del monstruo que llevaba Neville y tendría su orgasmo. Luna regreso a estar frente a frente con él para ver cómo reaccionaba pero parecía qué Neville había agarrado confianza ya que una vez cara cara la volteó para estar sobre de ella.

"¿Es tu primera vez?¿Quieres que vaya con cuidado?." Le pregunto entre curioso y nervios por saber la respuesta ya que Luna parecía tener experiencia.

"Es mi primera vez con un chico, ya había tenido relaciones con una chica fue Ginny. Y por mi barrera no te preocupes yo misma me la quite jugando con mi varita y un hechizo vibrador. Pero aún así se gentil Neville." Le dijo sonriendo para luego besarlo con pasión mientras sentía como Neville empezaba a entrar dentro de ella lentamente.

"Más lento Neville siento que me vas a partir en dos." Grito pero parecía ser tarde ya que Neville estaba sacando su miembro para volver a embestirla ahora con más fuerza que antes. La segunda embestida llegó y Luna arqueó su espalda mientras gemía de placer al sentir a Neville dentro de ella. El chico continuo con el proceso causando que Luna siguiera gimiendo más fuerte y lo rodeara con sus piernas. Pronto sintió como algo dentro de ella apretaba fuerte para luego sentir un enorme orgasmo que la sacudió.

Neville no pareció percatarse de que Luna había tenido un orgasmo por lo que siguió embistiéndola con ritmo mientras disfrutaba la sensación de como apretaban las paredes internas de Luna a su amigo. Pronto Luna estaba sintiendo un segundo orgasmo seguido por un tercero y un cuarto.

"Sigue así Neville, hazme tuya para siempre." Le dijo entre gemidos para luego ser embestida por otro intenso orgasmo. Para su sorpresa Neville aún no se había cansado y su miembro seguía duro por completo. A ese paso tal vez si tendría que buscar a alguien con quien compartir a Neville porque ella sola no podría. Pero pronto vio como la cara de su amado cambiaba a una de placer para luego sentir una sustancia caliente dentro de ella y Neville cayó cansado sobre de ella.

"Eso fue increíble Neville, creo que mañana no podré caminar muy bien pero podremos relajarnos todo lo que queramos, podemos quedarnos en cama desayunar aquí, tomar un baño juntos y seguir haciendo el amor." Le dijo Luna mientras los dos descansaban lado al lado acurrucados. Neville tenía una de sus manos en el pecho de Luna y lo masajeaba con delicadeza causando que la rubia aún estuviera excitada.

Luna llevó su mano hacia la entrepierna de Neville para ver si podía otra ronda y noto la facilidad con la que su amigo despertaba de su descanso. Pronto Luna montaba a Neville mientras éste la agarraba de su trasero y lo apretaba. Sus pechos rebotaban con el movimiento de Luna y al estar en esa posición Neville la embestía más profundo dándole más placer a Luna.

La noche no terminó ahí para los dos, esa misma noche Luna también perdió su virginidad anal y después de varias rondas supo que no podría con toda la resistencia de Neville y qué tal vez sería lo mejor convencer a Astoria de compartirlo si Hermione podía hacerlo con Fleur también ellas podrían. Todo eso lo pensó mientras se quedaba dormida en los brazos de su amado. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que habían olvidado poner hechizos silenciadores.

En la habitación de enfrente Astoria se había quedado dormida después de haberse masturbado mientras oía los gemidos de Neville y de Luna en la otra habitación. Tenía envidia de Luna por la buena suerte que había tenido al poder estar con Neville mientras que ella estaba enamorada de su hermana en la cual había estado pensado mientras se masturbaba con uno de los juguetes que Fleur les había dejado.

En su habitación Daphne había pasado por algo parecido solo que sus pensamientos habían estado en Harry y Tracey. Había imaginado como Harry la embestía por delante mientras que Tracey usaba un hechizo mágico para tener un pene falso y la embestía por detrás quedando ella en medio disfrutando. Luego habían cambiado de posición quedando Tracey en medio mientras ella y Harry repetían lo mismo hasta dejar inconsciente a Tracey. Después de eso Harry solo se concentraba en ella y le hacía el amor junto a una Tracey inconsciente.

Andromeda, Tonks no habían oído nada ya que su habitación estaba un piso más abajo y ahí sí estaba colocado un hechizo de sonido colocado por Andromeda y Tonks para evitar que cualquier cosa despertara a Teddy o que él despertara a los demás.

En la recámara principal Harry había pensado que iba a tener algo de acción con Fleur y Hermione pero cuando llegó a su cuarto las encontró dormidas a ambas y vio que le había dejado un espacio en medio. Harry solo se cambio y se metió en la cama, Fleur al sentir que estaba a su lado se volteó hacia él lo abrazó del cuello para luego atraerlo a sus pechos y que los usara como almohada. Del otro lado Hermione se acercaba a los dos para pegar su cuerpo a ellos.

A la mañana siguiente Fleur se despertó antes que los demás, se metió a bañar para luego arreglarse. Tomó un ligero desayuno y después salió rumbo al puerto para encontrarse con Susan e ir a Gringotts. Cuando llegó al departamento de Susan vio que la chica ya la estaba esperando. Después de memorizar el lugar donde estaban hizo una aparición con la chica a Gringotts.

Fleur se llevó varias sorpresas en esa junta, la razón por la cual Susan había heredado la mitad de la fortuna Black era debido a que era la hija secreta de Sirius Black y Amelia Bones. Debido a los peligrosos que era la descendiente Black directa los dos decidieron esconder su existencia por un tiempo en lo que preparaban todo para esconderse como los Potter. Durante ese tiempo Susan había sido conocida como la hija de Edgar Bones el hermano mayor de Amelia.

Pero con el ataque a los Potter, el encarcelamiento de Sirius, la caída de Voldemort y la muerte de Edgar y su esposa todos mundo se quedó con la idea de Susan fuera una Bones y no una Black.

Susan siempre supo que Amelia era su madre pero esta le pidió que en público siempre la llamara tía no quería que nadie descubriera que se podía acceder a la fortuna Black por medio de Susan. Amelia se había prometido revelarle la verdad a Susan cuando pudiera demostrar la inocencia de Sirius pero jamás lo logró y cuando fue declarado inocente ya era muy tarde. Susan había salido de viaje y Amelia fue asesinada dejándola sola.

Sirius nombró a Harry Jefe de la casa Black para proteger el secreto de Susan y que así ella jamás tuviera que sufrir por que alguien se acercara a ella por su fortuna. La carta le explicaba todo eso a Susan además de que tenía las últimas palabras de Sirius a su única hija y donde le pedía disculpas por jamás haber estado presente en su vida. Fleur decidió que era mejor escoltar a Susan a su casa. Pero Susan se negó y le pidió que la llevara a hablar con Harry.

Con una segunda Aparición estaban en el puerto donde se subieron la lancha para regresar al barco. Una vez en el barco encontraron que todos ya habían desayunado, Luna y Neville habían desparecido después de desayunar en la habitación del chico. Andromeda se encontraba revisando la enfermería asegurándose de que tuvieran todo lo necesario para el viaje, mientras que Harry y Daphne jugaban con Teddy. Hermione se había puesto a platicar con Tonks sobre cosas de la maternidad y le pedía consejos sobre el embarazo. Astoria estaba afuera recostada en la piscina leyendo, había querido ponerse su traje de baño y asolearse un poco pero el clima de Inglaterra no ayudaba mucho por lo que solo se había puesto una sudadera tomado uno de los libros que había en la librería y se había recostado.

Fleur se acercó a Harry y le susurró algo al oído que Daphne no pudo entender, pero hizo que Harry se tuviera que ir con Fleur dejando a Daphne con Teddy el cual no tardó en imitar su cabello, pero se quedaba con los ojos de Harry, eso le dio cierta ternura a Daphne y le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Teddy el cual soltaba una tierna risita. Pronto se le unieron Hermione y Tonks esta última empezó a cambiar su cara a cara chistosas para hacer reír más a su hijo al igual que a ambas chicas.

Mientras tanto Fleur llevo a Harry a una sala adjunta a la oficina que ambos compartían. En ella se encontraba Susan viendo hacia el puerto mientras aun sostenía la carta de Sirius en la mano. Harry miro a Fleur en búsqueda por respuesta, pero ella solo le indico con la cabeza que se acercara a ella. Él le hizo caso y se fue acercando a Susan que ya había notado su llegada.

"Hola Susan, espero que todo haya salido bien en Gringotts." Le dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica pelirroja que no se había movido de su lugar. Mientras tanto Fleur tomaba lugar en uno de los sillones de la sala viendo la interacción de ambos.

"Si todo salió bien pude revisar mis cuentas al igual que averiguar la razón por la cual me dejaron la mitad de la fortuna Black." Le dijo algo nerviosa para luego soltar la noticia que había averiguado en la mañana. A Harry le cayó por completo de sorpresa la noticia ya que Sirius jamás le había mencionado algo acerca de un antiguo amor, de hecho, pensaba que Sirius había sido un mujeriego en su adolescencia y vida de adulto antes de ser encerrado en Azkaban.

"Mi tía Amelia no era realmente mi tía si no mi madre, solo que le decía tía en público, todos pensaban que había nacido una Bones y mi mama pensaba que era lo mejor si no descubrían mi verdadera identidad. Antes no lo podía entender, pero después de leer esta carta lo entiendo perfecto. Si no ocultaban mi identidad varias familias oscuras me hubieran querido utilizar para hacerse con la fortuna Black y el asiento en el Wizengamot.

Ella me dijo que algún día me revelaría la identidad de mi padre pero que tenía que ser paciente, supongo que solo estaba buscando la oportunidad de que fuera declarado inocente para que de algún modo pudiéramos ser una familia." Harry se sintió mal en ese momento ya que aún se sentía responsable por la muerte de Sirius y ahorra más debido a que sabía que él había tenido a una hija.

"Lo siento Susan es mi culpa de que Sirius este muerto." Le dijo para luego pasar a contarle lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterio y como había muerto al pasar por el Velo de la Muerte. Harry esperaba que Susan le gritara y lo odiara por ser la causa de la muerte de su padre, pero tenía un semblante tranquilo.

"Gracias Harry por decirme que por lo menos tuvo una muerte sin dolor al pasar por el Velo, por lo menos uno de mis padres murió de una forma tranquila. Mi madre murió de una forma horrible para que después quemaran nuestro hogar con ella dentro." Le dijo mientras lagrimas le empezaban a salir.

"Por ahora puedo seguir mi vida sabiendo quien fue mi padre y que murió peleando por una buena causa." Le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que le habían salido.

"Susan porque no vienes con nosotros de viaje, en si eres como familia Sirius era tu padre y para mí era mi padrino, pero también lo más cercano que tuve como un padre. También puedes convivir con Adromeda, Tonks y Teddy que son tu familia también. Los dos somos huérfanos de esta guerra deberíamos apoyarnos entre nosotros para seguir adelante." Le ofreció Harry a Susan tomando por sorpresa a Susan, pero no a Fleur la cual conocía el noble corazón de Harry.

Susan lo pensó por un momento, su trabajo lo tenía porque necesitaba pagar renta y comida. Ahorra que la guerra había terminado y había podido visitar Gringotts para recuperar sus cuentas no tenía necesidad de continuar trabajando como mesera. Podía mandar a reconstruir su antiguo hogar, presentar sus exámenes finales para luego entrar a estudiar como sanadora como siempre había querido. Harry le ofrecía un viaje para conocer lo que queda de la familia de su padre, por lo que podría conocer un poco más del él.

"Por cuanto tiempo sería el viaje Harry, es que quiero regresar a presentar mis exámenes y empezar a estudiar como Sanadora." Le pregunto para tomar su decisión.

"Sería más o menos por un año todos nosotros queremos tomar un descanso de la guerra además de que queremos pasar un tiempo con los padres de Hermione en Australia, luego regresaríamos a para tomar nuestro último año en Hogwarts. Ya que según la profesora McGonagall el colegio estaría reparado para iniciar el nuevo año escolar en septiembre." Le explico Harry a Susan la cual ya estaba considerando su oferta, pero aún tenía una duda.

"Que pasara con los asientos del Wizengamot ahora que eres mayor de edad debes de participar en ellos al igual que yo. Nuestras casas son de las más antiguas y tienen una mayor participación aun cuando no pertenecen a las 28 Sagradas." Le pregunto Susan y Harry también recordó que Daphne le había mencionado algo parecido sobre todo porque venían los juicios de los Mortifagos.

"Hable con Gringotts para que nos proveerán de un de un Traslador que nos estará llevando al Gringotts de Londres desde el barco y viceversa. Por lo que podremos estar presentes en los juicios y las demás sesiones ya que solo necesitaríamos salir al Callejon Diagon y aparecer en el Ministerio. También me dieron una caja de correo, todas las cartas dirigidas a los que van a bordo serán redirigidas a Gringotts quienes nos las mandarán por medio de la caja revisadas de cualquier cosa peligrosa." Intervino Fleur cuando vio que Harry se había quedado pensando en eso. Harry en cambio la vio sorprendido.

"Arreglaste todo eso antes de que partiéramos." Le pregunto sorprendido a lo que Fleur le sonrió.

"Es mi deber como tu intermediaria en Gringotts el ver que puedas estar presente cuando el banco te manda a llamar. Por lo que solicite el Traslador y la caja nosotros solo le estaremos sacando algo más de provecho cosa que no creo que les importe que les importe a los duendes mientras paqueemos algunos intereses adicionales." Le explico a Harry el cual estuvo feliz de que Fleur hubiera pensado adelante de él. Susan por otro lado se había convencido sobre el viaje.

Minutos después Fleur la estaba añadiendo a las protecciones del barco para que pudiera realizar una aparición a su departamento desde donde se haría cargo de sus pendientes para luego volver al barco con todas sus cosas. Fleur le dio una habitación al lado de Astoria algo le decía que ambas chicas se llevarían muy bien.

Esa misma noche el barco estaba partiendo con rumbo a su primer destino que sería Francia para visitar a los padres de Fleur y a Gabrielle. El viaje por barco seria de cerca dos días de viaje si no se detenían, pero harían una parada de combustible en Bilbao para luego continuar, de ahí irían directo al Mediterráneo para llegar a la Riviera Francesa y anclar por unas semanas en Niza.

Después de cenar y que todos se retiraran a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir Fleur hizo a un lado a Hermione para hablar con ella. Sobre si llevaban a cabo su plan esa misma noche o esperaban un poco más de tiempo.

"Hermione según mis cálculos creo que ya fue suficiente tiempo para lo que teníamos planeado. Además, no creo que el pobre pueda aguantar mucho tiempo mas sobre todo después de cómo lo deje antes de la cena. Hagámoslo esta misma noche.

Por cierto, recordé un hechizo Veela que se usa cuando la pareja tiene más de una pareja como en nuestro caso. El hechizo hace que tu yo estemos sintiendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo, es decir mientras el este contigo voy a sentir cada beso, caricia y movimiento que haga dentro de ti. Si tienes un orgasmo yo igual lo voy a sentir y lo mismo aplica para ti. El hechizo es temporal, pero hay una forma de hacerlo permanente pero solo se debe de hacer cuando ya no quieras añadir a alguien más a la relación." Le comento sabiendo que los dos aun pensaban en añadir a Daphne y ella estaba de acuerdo con hacerlo.

"Además quería mencionar que estoy en mi momento más fértil y bueno quiero que vuestro hijo o hija tenga una hermanao hermano de la misma edad para jugar." Le dijo esperando su reacción. Hermione solo sonrió con picardía para luego acercarse a Fleur y darle un beso.

"Bueno entonces hay que prepararnos para nuestra noche especial y darle otro hijo a Harry." Con eso ambas se fueron hacia su habitación para prepararse antes de que Harry llegara.

 **Tarde un poco mas de lo que esperaba pero aqui esta. Espero sus comentarios acerca de Luna y Neville para ver si hago mas escenas de su relacion. Susan tambien ya entro pero su relacion con Harry sera mas de hermanos y su pareja definitiva sera Astoria.**

 **Proximo capitulo sera el esperado Harry/Hermione/Fleur.**


End file.
